Comme la vie passe
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Suite de Ma maladie Naruto est Hokage,le temps a passé, mais les choses ont changé Sasuke a disparu,Itachi est marié,Sakura est mère Naruto se rend compte qu'il trouve le rôle d'Hokage ennuyeux,l'arrivé d'une petite fille va tout bousculer et va les amener,Naruto et Itachi,dans un drôle de village,mais surtout vers Sasuke,qui lui a perdu la mémoire et est père...
1. Prologue,chapitre1

**Voici un petit cadeau venant de l'Angleterre en attendant la suite des autres de mes fics…**

**Vous avez aimé Ma Maladie ?**

**Alors voici en exclusivité une suite inédite et original (du moins pour ma part) avec en titre…**

**_Comme la vie passe_.**

**Pour cette toute nouvelle aventure, je vous propose une suite de ma maladie mais qui se déroule deux ans après…**

**Une histoire que j'espère touchante, autant que la précédente, basée cette fois-ci sur Naruto.**

**C'est une histoire UR avec les mêmes personnages mise en avant que dans Ma Maladie et certains personnages OOC.**

**_En résumé…_**

**Deux ans ont passé, deux ans où beaucoup de chose ont changé…**

**La vie de Naruto va changer avec une annonce faite par Tsunade, Itachi avec une petite amie… et Sakura avec un enfant dans un monde ninja avec ses hauts et ses bas.**

**Mais quelqu'un manque…**

**Où est donc passé…**

**Pour savoir… venez lire…**

.

**Comme la vie passe**

.

.

.

Premier acte Nouveau départ

... ... ... ... ...

-Pourquoi ?

-Ah arrête de faire l'idiot.

-Mais je ne veux pas… tu le sais pour…

-Ecoute morveux… tu m'as cassé les pieds pendant au moins cinq ans voir même plus pour devenir…

-Mais je ne veux plus…

-Espèce d'idiot, même les conseillers sont d'accord avec moi sur ça.

Elle lui sourit et le prend par les épaules pour le diriger vers le balcon.

Il y a un monde fou. Il faut dire que Tsunade n'a pas fait les choses à la légère.

-Ecoute, tout le monde veux te voir…

Effectivement, à ce moment là un brouhaha se fait entendre sur la grande place devant le balcon du palais des Hokage.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Tsunade le pousse tout sourire.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva sur un balcon immense avec une foule démesuré juste en dessous de lui.

Tous les gens de Konoha ont été conviés pour l'annonce de Tsunade.

Cette vieille est vraiment mesquine quand elle s'y met…

Mais il n'a pas plus de temps pour se morfondre sur le fait qu'il ait été dupé comme un bleu sur ce coup-ci.

Tsunade se met juste à côté de lui et sourire immense aux lèvres, elle dit, d'un ton enjouée et restant très sérieuse en même temps…

-Chers habitants de Konoha, j'ai le plaisir, et l'infime honneur de vous annoncer qu'il est venu pour moi de léguer mon poste à une nouvelle personne.

Les bruits plus qu'assourdissants se turent en entendant la phrase prononcée par Tsunade et tout le monde la regarde alors avec des yeux ronds.

Il dut se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire en voyant tous ces regards exorbités tournés vers la vieille.

Vieille qui d'ailleurs continua son discourir.

Pendant qu'elle parlait devant tout le monde, soutenu par les cris de temps à autre des gens, ninjas ou civiles juste en dessous, Le garçon, lui, regardait si par hasard il reconnaissait certaine personne. Il vit alors un peu au centre Kiba accompagné de Hinata qui lui souriait de toutes ces dents. Juste en dessous de ce dernier, il y avait Akamaru. Le garçon se demanda alors si c'était lui ou ce chien est encore plus gros qu'avant…

Finalement après quelque minute d'observation il finit par repérer tous les gens qu'il connaissait,… Oui enfin pas tous…

Il entendit Tsunade finir sa tirade avant de conclure par…

-…Voici donc Naruto Uzumaki, le nouvel Hokage, veuillez applaudir Rokudaime Hokage.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fait entendre et Naruto doit avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à autant de bruit… Non au fond il pensait qu'il ne le méritait pas…

C'est vrai qu'aux vues de ces dernières années il a beaucoup progressé et il est l'un des ninjas les plus forts du village. C'est vrai qu'au finale toutes ces années de travail, d'acharnement, de persévérance et de rivalité ont finalement porté leurs fruits.

Mais quelque chose lui manquait…

Non…Plutôt quelqu'un lui manque.

Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu dans la foule juste en bas, qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis un certain temps…

Mais Naruto ne put pas rester dans ses pensées…

Il vit alors Tsunade lui tendre l'uniforme unique et prestigieux de l'Hokage.

-Tiens, je te le donne et fais-en bonne usage.

Sans réussir à se retenir, il sentit un sourire se former sur son visage rayonnant ainsi comme un soleil.

C'est vrai qu'en réalité, depuis tellement de temps, il attendait ce moment. Depuis qu'il est gamin, il a voulu prouver sa valeur, sa force et son existence.

Mais aujourd'hui, depuis trois ans déjà il avait déjà reçu ce qu'il souhaitait.

Les villageois ne me regardent plus comme dans mon enfance et il n'entend plus de mots blessants quand il se promène dans les rues.

Tout le monde me regarde, mais plus comme avant, ils me sourient et me parlent gentiment sans aucune animosité. Ça change beaucoup de quand il était encore un môme.

Mais ça remonte aussi à pas mal de temps maintenant.

Faut dire qu'aujourd'hui il a vingt-ans et beaucoup de chose c'est déjà passé, tellement de moment passé…

-Naruto tu m'écoutes ?

Lui demande alors Tsunade alors qu'ils retournaient dans son bureau.

Juste avant d'arriver devant la porte, il se tourne vers elle et lui demande un peu gêné…

-Dite mamie, tu as fait exprès n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui fait alors un sourire en coin avant de rire un petit coup et de passer devant lui sans rien dire.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et avant que Naruto ne réplique comme quoi elle pourrait lui répondre, Tsunade le devance en lui disent…

-A ton avis mon petit Naruto… n'oublie pas que j'ai bien plus d'expérience que toi.

Le blond lui sourit à son tour avant de lui lancer un…

-Peut-être, mais je suis bien plus apte désormais à prendre ton poste du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru entendre lors de ton discourt…

Elle lui fait une pichenette sur le front avant de rentrer et d'ajouter.

-Ne prends pas la grosse tête, gamin, tu es loin de m'arriver à la cheville.

Elle entre dans le bureau, il la suit de près tout en lui répliquant bien malicieusement…

-Mais oui, c'est pour ça que tu m'as élu Hokage… Parce que je suis plus fort que toi maintenant. Sinon pourquoi…

Naruto l'entendit alors rire tout en se dirigent vers la fenêtre du bureau où elle déposa une lettre sur ce dernier.

Naruto se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien être…

-Comme ton père me l'a dit avant de partir. C'est maintenant à toi de protéger ton village. Après tout, c'est ce que tu veux depuis longtemps. Alors bienvenue dans ton tout nouveau bureau… Rokudaime Hokage.

Tsunade c'est retournée pour qu'il puisse voir toute sa fierté à travers son regard et avec son sourire sur le visage.

Naruto sentit alors son cœur se réchauffer à cette vue. Là voir ainsi n'était pas courant.

Depuis quelques jours, il l'a trouvée un peu fatiguée et plus vieille que d'habitude.

Mais cela le rassura de la voir ainsi. Comme elle est là, on pourrait presque dire qu'elle a vraiment trente ans aujourd'hui.

Il l'a trouvée si guillerette ces temps-ci… il supposa que c'est parce qu'elle était contente de lui donner son poste.

Mais au fond c'était plutôt son père qui s'en occupait depuis que Sasuke les avait tous ramené…

Enfin…avec la vieille il n'faut pas trop se poser de questions. Finit-il par conclure.

-Dis voir mamie…

Là, il a eu chaud… Elle vient de lui envoyer la chaise de bureau en pleine face… Que par chance et surement plus par réflexe il a réussi à éviter.

-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça morveux ! C'est parce que tu es Hokage que je vais te laisser m'appeler ainsi… Sal môme…

Puis elle se calme en respirant un grand coup avant qu'il ne continue sa demande…

-Je veux savoir maintenant pourquoi tu m'as nommé Rokudaime alors que je ne le voulais pas ?

Sourire aux lèvres, Naruto la regarde un peu gêné mais malgré tout il voulait savoir.

Elle soupire et se rapprocha de lui.

Il se demanda un peu comment elle allait réagir. Après tout, il lui avait déjà tenu un discours pas plus tard que ce matin et elle ne lui avait rien dit.

-Ecoute Naruto,… je crois avoir déjà donné mon opinion sur ce sujet. Maintenant il est un peu tard pour discuter du pourquoi et du comment. Je ne veux pas te le redire une dizaine de fois encore. Tu connais ma réponse alors arrête de me la poser.

Elle passa à côté de lui et finit par sortir du bureau et le laissa seul.

Naruto s'avoua que sur le coup, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire… Il ne savait pas s'il devait la poursuivre pour qu'elle lui donne une réponse claire et nette. Ou s'il devait au contraire rester ici, dans ce bureau, à réfléchir et à commencer son nouveau travail…

Il resta planté au milieu du bureau durant un long, très long moment.

Il essayait de voir le pour et le contre.

C'est seulement après avoir réfléchis encore une bonne petite demi-heure qu'il finit par soupirer, lasse.

Il s'approcha alors de la chaise, ou plutôt du fauteuil. Il le remit vers son bureau pour s'y installer. Il resta ainsi à contempler le couché du soleil et à penser à divers chose…

A ces années qui ont filé un peu trop vite à son goût…

A toutes ces personnes qu'il avait rencontrées par le passé…

A son propre passé…

Toutes ces batailles menées et accomplis…

Toutes ces aventures qu'il avait traversées…

Toutes ces épreuves endurées…

Mais surtout…

Ces choses qui ont changé en si peu de temps.

Que de route parcourue depuis qu'il avait quitté l'académie…

On pourrait facilement écrire un roman… un roman d'aventures, de tragédies parfois, de peines, de souffrance, mais aussi de joies sincères, de rires aux éclats… d'amitié sacrée… de temps à parcourir les routes avec son équipe…

Enfin l'ancienne équipe sept…

Que de nostalgie en repensant à tout ça…

Mais aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui il avait vingt-ans et les années ont continué à s'écouler… comme une rivière… Comme la rivière de la vie, qui ne cesse jamais de couler et qui finit par se jeter dans la mer pour disparaitre…

Naruto se fit interrompre dans ses pensés de plus en plus… comment dire, profonde de sens… Non il rigola et il se retourna et lança un peu fatigué…

-Entrez…

Il vit alors la porte s'ouvrir délicatement et se dit tout de suite que cela ne pouvait pas être ni Sakura, ni Tsunade. Elles sont tellement brusque que la porte aurait soit claqué, soit explosé dans le mur… Faut dire qu'elles n'sont pas douces les filles de Konoha…

La porte finit par s'ouvrir entièrement et laissa apparaitre dans l'entrebâillement une personne que Naruto ne pensait pas voir ce soir…

-I… Itachi ?

Il lui fit de grands yeux en le voyant entrer.

Ce dernier s'approcha comme si de rien était et se plaça en face de lui.

Naruto le vit alors lui tendre un paquet de papier et dit juste pour information…

-Voici mon rapport… Hokage-Sama…

Naruto resta à regarder le grand frère de Sasuke comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

Ce qui n'était pas très étonnant puisque normalement Itachi ne devrait pas être là.

Il était prévu que sa mission soit d'une durée d'au moins un mois. Alors que là, cela fait seulement deux semaines qu'il était parti…

-Mais…

Mais encore une fois pour la journée, avant qu'il ne puisse continuer il l'interrompit en lui disant juste…

-Lis mon rapport et tu comprendras…

Le blond regarda alors un instant encore le tas de papier qu'Itachi lui tendait et finit par le prendre. Il jeta un œil sur l'uniforme qu'avait Itachi et il remarqua qu'il n'y avait que très peu de tache.

Juste de la terre et un peu de sang… mais très peu.

-Alors comme ça tu es le nouvel Hokage du village…

Naruto regarda une nouvelle fois Itachi. Mais cette fois c'est plus avec colère que de joie ou de surprise.

-J'ai rien demandé…

Un silence s'installe après ses paroles.

Il supposa que cela l'avait choqué, mais connaissant Itachi, cela l'étonnerait beaucoup.

C'est alors qu'il releva les yeux, qu'il avait baissé pour commencer à lire le rapport, qu'il le vit calme et serein juste en face de lui.

Il semblait attendre la suite mais il restait silencieux.

Finalement, Itachi s'installa sur la chaise et regarda par la fenêtre.

Depuis le temps que Naruto le connait,… et que lui le connait, il pensa deviner qu'il allait rester ici un moment.

Depuis qu'Itachi sort avec Emily il avait pas mal changé.

Il est toujours aussi calme et parle peu, mais il lui semblait qu'il était plus heureux.

Pas qu'avant il ne l'était pas… mais il pensait que cela lui a rendu service.

Un long moment ce passa dans ce silence.

Étrangement, avec Itachi, les silences ne sont pas pesant, ni désagréable. Non ce silence était agréable, calme, apaisant et reposant.

Après avoir eut tout ce bruit cette après-midi plus encore les bruits de la fête au dehors,… Naruto commençait à en avoir marre et mal à la tête.

Le blond termina donc de lire le rapport d'Itachi et sans trop de commentaire il le signa et le déposa sur l'un des bords du bureau.

Itachi ne lui avait rien demandé sur ce qu'il en pensait. En cet instant il semblait ailleurs, il était plongé dans ses songes et en le regardant Naruto avait l'impression qu'il était bien. Il semblait presque irréelle… comme si… comme si… Enfin il n'y a pas de mot exact pour définir cet état.

Il semblait qu'il ait laissé de côté une partie sombre de sa vie derrière lui.

N'empêche c'est pas étonnant puisque sa vie d'avant être remplis de noir.

-…

Naruto aurait bien aimé lui dire quelque chose mais… Ce calme si présent l'empêchait en quelque sorte de lui parler. Il avait peur de briser ce silence si réconfortant qu'il avait avec lui.

C'était assez étonnant en sachant que Naruto parle toujours et ne cesse de faire du bruit.

Habituellement le silence le pèse et il n'aime pas m'y retrouver.

Mais avec Itachi,… c'était complètement diffèrent, il se sentait bien, léger et proche de lui.

C'était comme s'il entrait dans son univers à lui. Naruto avait l'impression qu'ainsi il pouvait mieux le comprendre.

Finalement un peu surpris, c'est Itachi qui rompit ce silence agréable…

-… Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais…

Naruto resta silencieux un instant et le regarda. Il ne descella rien dans le comportement d'Itachi, même pas un petit sourire ou quelque chose s'y rapprochant. Il restait le visage neutre à le regarder et à attendre qu'il parle et lui réponde.

Le blond soupira et finit par lâcher ce qu'il pensait…

-Ah,… Tsunade savait pourtant que je ne voulais pas être Hokage… du moins pas avant qu'il ne revienne. De plus…

Naruto laissa sa phrase en suspens et n'osa pas continuer. Bien qu'Itachi sache les sentiments qu'il avait pour Sasuke… Il était toujours difficile d'en parler. C'était son frère et il l'aimait aussi beaucoup. Bien que pas de la même manière.

Le blond ne savait pas trop… Sasuke était tellement,… Enfin il ne savait pas trop mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Itachi.

Il pensa surtout qu'avec Sasuke c'était ce lien qu'il avait mis tant de temps à tisser avec lui,… Qu'il avait d'ailleurs eu encore plus de mal à conserver qui faisait qu'il tenait tellement à Sasuke.

Il était sens aucun doute,…

-… la personne qui t'es le plus chère…

Naruto resta surpris par la phrase d'Itachi… Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dise ça et de plus…

Ce qui le surprenait, c'était que c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait.

Il resta un instant surpris et Itachi lui sourit, de ce sourire charmeur qui lui faisait penser inconsciemment à Sasuke…

Quand il sortit enfin de sa stupéfaction, il commença alors à dire…

-Co-Comment tu…

Mais Itachi ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer et le coupa en disant…

-Je le sais,… Je le sais depuis longtemps…

Et alors que Naruto voulait lui demander de quoi il parlait et de plus ample explication,… Ce dernier lui lança un clin d'œil et avant que Naruto ne puisse faire le moindre geste, il était déjà parti.

Disparu sans qu'il s'y attende et sans qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement…

…

Deux semaines et douze heures étaient passées depuis la petite visite d'Itachi dans son bureau.

Naruto devait s'avouer qu'il avait encore un peu de peine à se dire que c'était son bureau. Bien que cela fasse deux semaines, il avait l'impression dans un sens que ça faisait à peine deux heures et dans l'autre, il avait l'impression qu'une éternité était passée depuis.

-Naruto,… arrêtes de rêvasser, il y a deux AMBU qui attendent à l'extérieur…

Ah oui, deux jours après sa nomination en tant qu'Hokage Rokudaime, Sakura, elle, est devenue sa secrétaire.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle lui faisait penser à Shizune durant les temps où elle était au côté de Tsunade. Cela devait faire environ trois… quatre ans maintenant. Toujours à remettre Tsunade quand elle buvait son saké ou quand elle dormait sur son bureau… Mais là, pour Sakura, il se disait que c'était encore pire…

Elle n'arrêtait pas de gueuler et de lui casser les tympans à chaque fois.

Il attendait toujours avec impatience les moments où elle devait aller travailler du côté de l'hôpital… Au moins là, elle cassait les oreilles des autres…

-NARUTOOOOOOOO…

L'interpellé sursauta en l'entendant crier dans ses oreilles. Elle était vraiment folle depuis qu'elle avait eu sa fille…

-Quoi n'en mais t'es pas cinglée de crier comme ça ? Franchement je ne suis pas sourd…

Mais il s'interrompu dans sa lancée quand il la vit le regarder comme elle le faisait.

Comme il se l'était dit… elle était vraiment folle.

Là, elle le fixait d'un regard à tuer n'importe qui, qui pourrait lui passer sous la main.

Naruto se souvient encore de la fois où Kiba lui avait soufflé comme quoi c'était à cause de ses hormones… Il était sûr que Kiba avait encore des bleus sur son corps depuis tout ce temps.

Elle l'avait envoyé au moins à quatre mètre le faisant passer au travers un mur de brique.

Le pauvre, depuis il n'adresse pratiquement plus la parole à Sakura.

Naruto se dit qu'il le comprenait, surtout que lui il avait la langue bien pendue.

Elle lui montra du doigt les deux AMBU et il lui fit un petit signe de la main pour lui demander de sortir.

Même si Sakura était sa meilleure amie et sa secrétaire, elle n'avait pas le droit de savoir ce qui se passait avec l'unité spéciale.

Il attendit qu'elle soit sortie avant de faire en sorte d'être sûr que personne ne vienne écouter aux portes, ni aux murs.

-Alors ?

Naruto demanda à l'un des ninjas avec un masque en forme de… ben il ne savait pas trop, on aurait dit une sorte de… d'animal qui vit au bord de mer… Enfin peu importe.

Il enlève son masque et lui répond comme un solda à l'armée…

-Mission accomplit. Rien à signaler, nous n'avons rien trouvé.

Il soupira et un peu triste de la nouvelle et demanda un peu plus de précision malgré tout.

L'homme me raconte alors en détail ce qui c'était passé et m'informe que la petite fille devait se trouver dans un pays voisin entre Suna et Konoha.

Naruto garda le silence un instant.

Il se demanda vraiment pourquoi ce voleur avait bien pu emmener cette fille.

Il leur demanda alors…

-Est-ce que vous savez si cette fille qui a été enlevé avoir des particularités spécial pour une fille de son âge ?

Les deux AMBU face à lui s'échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner de nouveau vers leur Hokage pour lui répondre.

Ils hésitèrent un instant et Naruto le remarqua tout de suite.

Quelque chose ne va pas…

L'un des deux, celui à gauche, était le médecin, lui répondit…

-Eh bien nous n'en sommes pas sûrs à cent pour cent, mais il est possible qu'elle ait un pouvoir spécial.

-Un pouvoir spécial ?

Se répéta Naruto sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il se replongea à nouveau dans ses pensées mais s'en fit sortir assez vite par la voix du chef de groupe…

-Cette fille est âgée de douze ans et à ce que l'on a pu entendre venant de ces connaissance, il parait qu'elle a un pouvoir pouvant faire bouger des objets sans les toucher.

Il resta, une nouvelle fois, silencieux et il essayait de se rappeler de la personne qui était venu leur demander de l'aide.

S'il se souvenait bien c'était un vieil homme d'une septantaine d'année qui était venu en leur demandant de lui retrouver sa fille.

Au préalable il pensait que c'était une mission simple assez basique et pensait la mettre en tant que rang B, voir même peut-être de rangC.

Il avait même imaginé le renvoyer en direction de la police de Konoha, mais une chose l'avait interpellé.

Le vieil homme lui avait demandé de mettre ses meilleurs « soldats » pour la retrouver.

Au début il fut un peu confus car le vieil homme lui avait dit qu'il paierait autant qu'il le faut, qu'il était riche et que cette fille était tout ce qui lui restait.

Seulement, pourquoi demander à ses meilleurs hommes pour retrouver une simple fille perdu il ne savait où… ?

Et aussi pourquoi avoir enlevé une fille de douze ans et ne demander aucune rançon ? Alors que cette homme était très riche…

Cela fait maintenant deux jours que cet homme est venu le voir et qu'il avait accepté sa demande. Seulement ce dernier n'est venu lui demander qu'une seule fois des nouvelles sur les recherches pour retrouver cette fille.

Normalement en temps normal, quelqu'un qui aurait perdu la seule personne qui compte pour elle, cette personne serait, en toute logique, venu le voir bien plus souvent pour lui demander des nouvelles…

Alors que cet homme, n'est venu qu'une seule fois.

Non, il trouvait vraiment que cette histoire sentait le roussi.

Revenant enfin sur terre en entendant le chef racler sa gorge, Naruto les regarda et leur dit…

-Très bien, allez vous reposer et je veux votre rapport au plus vite.

Ils lui font un signe de tête, remettent leur masque et disparaissent sans aucun bruit.

Naruto respira un bon coup et se détendit un instant sur son fauteuil. Un peu de calme en cette fin de journée ne lui faisait que du bien.

Pas de Sakura dans les environs et pas de dossiers à n'en plus finir sur son bureau.

Un peu de paix…

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que Naruto courait partout en essayant de classer, ranger, signer des documents les plus divers. Rapports des plus divers missions allant de mission facile et ennuyeuse à mourir de rang C et D. Il avait bien failli d'ailleurs s'endormir plus d'une fois au cours de la lecture. C'était vraiment chiant…

Puis il y avait des rapports plus importants de niveau Junin. Il y en avait tout aussi ennuyeux que ceux de rang plus bas mais la plupart étaient plus agréable à lire.

Mais les moins ennuyeux et difficiles à suivre aussi c'était sens doute les comptes rendu des unités spéciales.

Naruto se laissa choir sur son fauteuil et resta là encore un moment avant d'être à nouveau interrompu par l'arriver de nouveau ninja.

Dans son fort intérieur, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se dire…

« Ça finira donc jamais ? »

Il souffla plus qu'il ne dit…

-Entrez…

…

Rentré chez lui, Naruto se laissa accueillir par sa mère qui venait de lui sauter dessus. C'était devenu une habitude chez elle depuis deux ans.

Un peu épuisé Naruto lui rendit son salut avant de demander, un peu intrigué…

-Il y a de quoi manger ?

Soupirant pour le fun, Kushina tapa l'arrière de la tête de son fils et reprocha…

-Tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose ? Pire que ton père, je vous jure. Pourquoi je suis entouré d'affamé…

Kushina retourna dans sa cuisine en laissant notre blond planté dans l'entrée un peu étonné.

Il finit tout de même par suivre sa mère avant de s'extasier comme un gamin devant le repas du soir.

-Chouette, chouette, chouette… des ramens, des ramens, des ramens…

Et il continua de chantonner tout en sautant de joie sur sa chaise. Kushina rit un peu de l'immaturité don faisait preuve certaine fois son fils.

-Fait pas l'idiot, t'es Hokage maintenant…

Naruto se retourna vers sa mère et la regarda avec un air moqueur et sournois avant de lui balancer avec gentillesse, mais moquerie quand même…

-Et alors, même papa le fait, alors viens pas me faire des reproches. De plus,…

Rajouta Naruto sans laisser le temps à sa mère de répliquer…

-… je suis sûr que tu te plaindrais si je ne te le disais pas !

Et Naruto fila se resservir en laissant sa mère, en face de lui, lui lancer un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

La fin du repas se fit dans les rires et Naruto, durant ce laps de temps, cru et avait la sensation, qu'il se retrouvait être comme il y a quelques années ou il était encore un gamin innocent et ou aucun problème ne l'atteignait.

C'était bon de rentrer à la maison et de pouvoir se sentir à nouveau, ne serait-ce que durant quelques heures, libre de toutes charges quelconque.

« Le vrai paradis »

Se dit Naruto alors qu'il montait les marches en direction de sa chambre.

* * *

A suivre

Voilà, fin du premier acte.

Pour la suite faudra attendre un peu, elle est en cours d'écriture.

Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que les choses vont bouger et des révélations sur ce présent vont arriver petit à petit.

Pour vous faire patienter, je vais quand même vous donner un petit indice sur le prochain acte…

Avec le titre à venir…

_Deuxième acte Inspection _

_-Il faut y aller…_

_-Bien Hokage-sama._

_-Furet, je compte sur toi…_

_Dit Minato avant de laisser partir son fils et son garde du corps en dehors du village._

A bientôt, amicalement

Tina-chou


	2. Inspection

Voilà la suite,…

**Comme la vie passe**

_Deuxième acte Inspection_

Naruto rentra dans sa chambre sans trop faire attention aux bruits de pas qui se faisaient entendre derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Il se dirigea un peu mollement vers sa fenêtre, qui, donnait sur une belle partie de la ville.

Il admira les lumières de divers shop encore ouvert et la lumière sortant des fenêtres voisines. Donnant ainsi des couleurs et des ombres s'entremêlant de-ci de-là donnant une image magnifique.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait se perdre dans cette contemplation.

« T'as vu, on voit tout le village là-bas ? »

« Mh… ouais ! »

« Tu pourrais être un peu plus bavard. »

« … »

« Ahahah, tu changeras jamais ! Allez viens,… tout le monde nous attends ! »

« Arrête de bouger, Usuratonkashi ! Sinon tu vas tomber… »

« Oh Sasuke se fait du soucis pour moi ? »

« Pfut,… Baka ! »

« Baka ?... Baka toi-même Teme ! »

« … »

« Ah tu dis rien !... J'ai réussi à te… »

« Attention ! »

-Naruto ?

-Hein ?

Naruto sursaute un instant alors qu'il revenait de ses pensées. Il tourne la tête et regarde qui venait le déranger alors qu'il se perdait dans des images de sa mémoire, de l'un de ses souvenirs avec…, Sasuke.

C'est au moment où ce nom lui revint en mémoire que les yeux de Naruto perdirent un peu de leur éclat habituelle.

-Eh ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Demande alors Minato qui venait tout juste de rentrer dans la chambre de son fils pour lui parler.

Mais quand il était rentré, Naruto était appuyé contre la rambarde de sa fenêtre et semblait, non en faite, il l'était, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Et Minato venait de l'appeler quelque fois avant de voir son petit blondinet tourner un regard rêveur vers lui puis se transformer en un regard éteint.

Cela, Minato en avait prit l'habitude, mais il ne s'y ferait jamais.

Comment pourrait-il s'y faire après tout.

Et tout le monde le savait, quand Naruto avait ce regard là, cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule et unique chose.

-Tu penses encore à lui ?

-…

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite. Remettant ses idées en place, chassant de sa mémoire un court instant le visage si doux de son meilleur ami et Naruto baissa inconsciemment la tête.

Il avait honte de se mettre dans un tel état simplement à cause de lui.

Sasuke était, serte un ami, même plus qu'un frère pour lui, mais au point de se mettre dans un état de… ben de tristesse ainsi… Simplement en se souvenant du retour d'une mission qu'ils avaient faite ensemble… C'était un peu exagéré.

-Non… c'est rien, ça passera…

Et Naruto en relevant la tête vers son père lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer et ne vit pas, dans le regard de ce dernier, la pointe de tristesse qu'il avait toujours quand il voyait ce sourire là de son fils.

Un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Mais pour Minato, ainsi que toutes les personnes très proche du blondinet, savaient que ces sourires là, c'était des faux.

Mais c'était aussi ainsi que Naruto arrivait à surmonter sa peine. Du moins, pour quelque minute avant de recommencer…

-Ne me mens pas. Je te connais tu sais !

Fit alors Minato en se rapprochant un peu plus de son fils et se baissa un peu pour regarder ce dernier droit dans les yeux.

Minato fixa les prunelles bleu azur de son fils et poursuivit avec un petit sourire semi-amusé, semi-triste…

-Je le vois dans tes yeux…

-…

Naruto ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

De plus, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire face à ces paroles et surtout à ces paroles à lui.

Son père, qui avec beaucoup trop de justesse, arrivait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Son père qui savait trouver les mots juste pour presser sur le point sensible. Se père qu'il avait retrouvé grâce à _lui_…

Oui, il ne savait pas quoi redire à ces paroles.

Peut-être un…

« -C'est n'importe quoi ce que tu dis »

Ou part simplement…

« -Dis pas de connerie ! »

Mais il n'en avait pas envie.

Pas maintenant, pas avec son père. Il ne pouvait tout simplement rien redire car c'était la vérité.

Elle est belle la vérité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait mal.

-Naruto,…

L'interpellé dévia son regard vers l'extérieur. Ça lui faisait mal de parler et même de penser à Sasuke.

-… Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais, que tu n'abandonneras jamais ?

Demanda alors Minato en voyant son fils le regarder droit dans les yeux avec au fond des yeux, cette fois, une étincelle de joie mélangé à de la tristesse.

Minato en fut un peu attristé et en même temps réjouis.

Car pour la première fois depuis deux mois, son fils retrouvait un peu d'éclat dans ses yeux.

Ça lui fessait du bien.

Et le mieux, c'était que Naruto en parle.

Mais Naruto rebaissa bien vite la tête en marmonnant, tout bas…

-Oui, mais… il ne reviendra plus…

-Ne perds pas espoir.

Minato lui posa la main sur l'épaule et s'agenouilla face à son fils, toujours tête baissé…

-…mais…

-Non ne dis pas mais ! Ne perd pas confiance en lui !

Seul le silence lui répondit. Durant un instant, un instant qui sembla durer une heure, Minato cru entendre un sanglot venant de son fils.

Mais en voyant alors le visage de son fils, bien vite cette impression disparu. Car juste à quelque centimètre de lui, il lui sembla retrouver son fils.

Son fils si joyeux, aimant la vie et près à tout pour réussir.

Son fils qui avait disparu en même temps que Sasuke.

Le Naruto qui riait et qui aimait tant faire des bêtises, il lui semblait que durant cet instant, où son regard croisa celui de son petit blondinet, venait de revenir.

Mais Minato dut bien vite revenir à la réalité en entendant les paroles de son petit trésor…

-Je ne peux plus l'attendre. Il n'a plus jamais donné de ses nouvelles. Je ne crois…

Minato ne laissa pas plus de temps à son fils de continuer sa phrase. Il en avait marre de ne plus voir son fils… Son fils si joyeux, son fils si plein de vie.

Mais aujourd'hui,…il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

-Naruto…

Dans ce simple mot, nom, le consterné fut frappé par tous les sentiments que dégageait ce simple nom venant de la bouche de son paternel.

Il y avait tant de souffrance,… la souffrance de voir son fils aussi… aussi déprimé.

Il y avait aussi toute cette tristesse de… de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Il y avait tellement de désespoir de ne plus jamais pouvoir retrouver ce garçon qu'il avait connu depuis quelques années.

Tant de sentiments qui arrivé à transparaitre avec un simple mot que Naruto en eut un hoquet de surprise.

Mais ne fit rien, ne dit rien, ne s'éloigna pas de son père. Il resta tout simplement là.

Dans les bras protécteur d'un père inquiet au sujet de son fils et qui essayait par ce simple geste de le consoler.

Cela toucha énormenent Naruto.

Cela faisait depuis bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans une telle position.

Il se sentit bien, légé… Comme presque libéré.

Libéré du poids de la souffrance causé par la disparition de son meilleur ami, il y a maintenant deux ans de ça.

Quelque minutes passèrent encore ainsi. Où père et fils n'eurent plus besoin de mot, de gestes pour se comprendre.

Mais comme tout bonne chose avait toujours une fin, ils finirent par rompre cette instant unique.

-Je crois que tu as besoin de dormir un peu.

Fit Minato en se séparant de son fils et en le regardant dans les yeux.

Naruto ne fit pas un geste. Il resta un instant à contempler les yeux bleus de son père.

-Je… merci.

Finit par souffler Naruto avant de se détourner de son père et de regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre.

Mais avant que Minato ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, Naruto continua…

-Tu sais,… au fond j'espère toujours !

Minato lui sourit mais ne dit rien.

D'ailleurs qu'aurait-il pu dire ? La seule chose qu'il fit fut de rester encore quelque instant avant de chuchoter à l'oreille de son fils…

-Bonne nuit.

Puis partit sans entendre la réponse de son blond. Il referma la porte et se dirigea dans sa chambre où surement Kushina devait déjà se trouver.

Naruto contempla encore un bon moment l'extérieur et finit par aller se coucher… avec bien sûr toujours en tête son vieil ami disparu.

Le lendemain arriva très vite. Et Naruto dut aller travailler de bonne heure. Il se dirigea donc à son bureau et en entrant sut que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver. Ou tout du moins quelque chose de très important…

Naruto s'installa dans son siège et regarda les deux Anbu en face de lui.

-Bien, alors… quelles nouvelles ?

-Hé bien,…

Fit l'Anbu à la tête de chien tout en s'avançant vers son Hokage…

-Nous avons réussi notre mission. Seulement…

L'Anbu s'arrêta net sur ce dernier mot et hésita à continuer.

Naruto un peu sur la défensive changea de position sur son fauteuil. Il se pencha un peu en-avant et joint ses mains pour les poser sur son bureau et regarda un moment le masque du Anbu.

Le second, regarda l'échange entre son supérieur et son Hokage. Il voulu reprendre là où son maître s'était arrêté mais fut coupé par un signe de main de son supérieur.

L'Anbu au masque de chien prit une inspiration discrète et continua là où il s'était arrêté.

C'est avec un peu d'appréhension sur la réaction que pourrai avoir son Hokage que L'Anbu reprit avec la voix à peine tremblante…

-Voilà,… en faite en revenant…

-Hokage !

Et sans laisser l'Anbu finir sa phrase ni même le temps à Naruto de dire « Qu'on ne me dérange pas… », la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volé et un ninja de classe Junin entra avec un air horrifié.

Encore essoufflé par la course qu'il venait de faire il essaya d'articuler sa phrase pour que son Hokage puisse le comprendre et ne s'énerve pas davantage contre lui par cette irruption non autorisé de sa part.

-La fille disparue… est réapparue. Mais elle n'est… elle n'est pas en grande…. forme…

Naruto lui fit un sourire et le regarda un instant avant de dire le plus calmement possible…

-Reprenez votre souffle et dites m'en plus !

Le Junin obéit et reprit au plus vite ses aptitudes et s'inclina très légèrement devant Naruto, qui pour la peine ne dit rien.

Le Junin reprit donc tout en se faisant observé par les deux Anbus et Naruto.

-En réalité d'après ce que nous avons découvert, moi et mon équipe, c'est qu'elle avait fait en sorte de se faire kidnappé par un voleur, qui est en réalité son voisin.

-Pardon ?

Fut la seule chose que put demander Naruto après avoir entendu ce récit.

Comment pouvait-on être aussi tordu ? Et en plus, pourquoi toutes cette histoire pour ça… ?

Non, il y a quelque chose qui clochait.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et Naruto s'énervait un peu plus parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il se sentait pourtant si proche de la vérité… elle était là… à quelque centimètre de lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre.

-Quelle poisse !

S'exclama-t-il en se mettant debout. Il demanda alors en direction du Junin…

-OU se trouve cette fille maintenant ?

Il lui restait encore une petite chance de tout comprendre. Oui, il sentait que s'il pouvait voir la jeune fille, alors il comprendrait ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrypter.

Le Junin le regarda un instant avant de répondre un peu surpris…

-Elle se trouve dans l'Hotel Kishi à deux minutes d'ici.

-Bien,… allons-y !

Fit Naruto tout heureux et en oublia presque ses deux Anbus venu pour une mission plus importante.

Mais Naruto se dit à cet instant que cela ne devait pas urger tant que ça. Qu'il aurait le temps un peu plus tard. Après avoir réglé l'affaire de la fillette de douze ans.

Mais juste avant que Naruto ne puisse franchir sa porte, l'un des Anbu lui cria…

-On l'a retrouvé !

Mais Naruto ne put pas s'arrêter et en demander plus sur ce qui il avait retrouvé.

Mais il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et un fraction de seconde car…

Avec un peu d'espoir, Naruto vit une image s'insinuer dans sa tête.

Une image de quelqu'un à la peau pâle, aux cheveaux ébène, aux yeux noir comme la nuit…

Oui, une image qu'ilk n'oubliera jamais dans sa vie…

Mais pas rien que l'image, bien vite un flash lui revint en mémoire.

Ne pouvant faire face ou ne voulant pas le chasser, Naruto se revit dans une rue de Konoha un beau soir… et _ça_ voix raisonna alors dans sa tête !

« Hé dobe,… tu t'en souviens ? »

« Hé, hé, Sasuke… mais c'est… »

« Oui, tu l'as oublié sur… »

« Ah merci… Sasuke ! »

-NARUTOOOOOOO !

Le dénommé se retourna et vit arriver comme une tornade, Konohamaru.

Ce dernier venait de l'apercevoir et voulait absolument lui révélé la dernière nouvelle qu'il avait.

Bien que Naruto fût le nouvel Hokage, tous les habitants savaient qu'ils pouvaient lui parler sans avoir à faire de révérence ou autre obligation hiérarchique.

Ce qui avait bien amusé les amis du blond lorsque Lee avait voulu lui présenter ses respects.

Tout le monde avait bien rit car Naruto lui avait dit d'arrêter. Mais comme le pauvre Lee avait but de l'alcool, ce dernier n'écoutait rien et continuait. Ce qui énerva un peu trop Naruto et tout fini par… une piscine.

Oui, car la seule solution qu'avait eut Naruto pour réveiller son ivrogne de compagnon n'avait été qu'autre que transformer tout son bureau en une baignoire géante.

Ce qui par la suite n'avait pas du tout plus au deux vieux du conseil et qui avaient essayé de rabrouer Naruto. Mais ce dernier avait eu tôt fait de les faire se taire.

-Tu connais la dernière ?

Demanda Konohamaru alors qu'il rattrapait Naruto et finit par marcher avec lui en direction de l'hôtel ou se trouvait la fille que Naruto voulait absolument voir.

Mais après ce flash-back, Naruto ne savait pas trop à combien de temps il était encore de cet hôpital. Le souvenir avec Sasuke l'avait fait perdre tout ses repaires. Mais Naruto retrouva bien vite un air calme et plus troublé face à Konohamaru.

Ce dernier était excité comme une puce et Naruto se moqua un peu de lui.

Après les quelques insultes lancé l'un pour l'autre, Konohamaru reprit toujours aussi excité…

-J'ai enfin demandé la main de Moiji !

Un sourire ravis apparut alors sur le visage de Naruto et ce dernier, félicita Konohamaru avec une tape dans le dos. Mais du prendre congé de lui car il venait d'arriver à sa destination.

C'est ainsi que Konohamaru repartit en courant pour crier à qui veut l'entendre qu'il allait bientôt se marier.

Naruto eut un petit rire en imaginant la tête que devait faire Moiji si elle aurait été là.

Mais Naruto se ressaisit et ouvrit la porte et suivit le Junin en haut des escaliers. Ce dernier parcourut les divers couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte de couleur brune avec le numéro dix-sept écrit en chiffre japonais.

Naruto entra suivit du ninja qui le précédait. La première chose que le blond put voir fut les couleurs pétantes de la chambre.

À l'intérieur se trouvait un bureau en bois où reposait une petite lampe de couleur gris clair et quelque papier reposait sur le côté droit.

Il y avait un grand lit au centre de la pièce avec des en fourrages de couleur jaune avec des bordures de couleur rouge. Juste à gauche du lit une petite commode se dressait entre le lit et la fenêtre. Naruto fut surpris de voir une vue des plus magnifiques sur Konoha. La fenêtre était encadrée par des rideaux fins, presque, transparents de couleur orange.

Ça donnait une harmonie dans la pièce, une chaleur et une douceur particulière, presque familière.

Le regard de Naruto se dirigea finalement vers un petit bruit à sa gauche. Près d'un fauteuil, une petite fille pleurait doucement se recroquevillant de plus en plus à chaque sanglot.

Elle avait des cheveux noirs avec quelques mèches blondes dans sa chevelure lisse. Elle portait une petite robe de couleur bleu marine avec des papillons jaune et blancs.

Naruto s'approcha alors doucement de cet être qui semblait si fragile.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle et se retrouva assis contre le mur regardant toujours la petite fille qui releva la tête timidement.

Naruto fut surpris par la couleur verte de ces yeux. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de Sakura. Avant que le blond ne puisse dire un traitre mot, le petite fille parla d'une voix brisé et tramblante. Mais aussi on pouvait entendre un certain ton hautain.

Cela surpris beaucoup Naruto que cette petite fille de douze ans puisse avoir une telle attitude…

-Je n'y suis pour rien !

-…

Naruto soupira un instant et fit un sourire à la petite et lui répondit…

-Je te crois. Mais j'aimerai savoir qui en ait responsable…

Un petit silence ce fit avant que le jeune fille ne renifle un peu et regarde encore les yeux bleu ciel de Naruto. Elle sourit et lui accorda sa confiance sans trop de difficulté. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle s'entait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à cet homme.

Elle s'entait qu'il émanait de lui une aura particulière. Une aura puissante mais douce à la fois,… un peu comme son père, se dit la gamine.

Cette dernière bougea un peu et étendit ses jambes, baissa la tête et marmonna…

-Je ne sais pas son nom,… mais je sais que c'était un vieil homme avec un bâton spécial.

Naruto tiqua un instant sur cette information et continua en espèrent se tromper…

-Mais ce vieil homme, ce n'est pas un homme… Enfin je veux dire il ressemblait pas à…

-Hokage-sama, voici la photo de l'homme.

Fit le ninja qui était resté près de l'entrée et avait suivit la conversation.

Il tendit la photo et alla se mettre près de la fenêtre.

Naruto regarda un instant la photo et la passa à la petite fille qui la pris un peu hésitante.

-Tu le connais ?

-…

Soudain, la petite fut prise de tremblement et un cri raisonna dans toute la chambre.

La jeune fille déchira la photo et se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se mit à pleurer.

Naruto paniqué par la réaction de la fillette se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota…

-Tu le connais alors…

Mais la petite l'interrompit…

-Je, oui,… mais c'est un ennemi…

Et elle se remit à pleurer et renifler.

Naruto resta silencieux et attendit que la petite se calme.

-Dis-moi ? Quel est ton nom ?

Un peu trop surprise, la fillette arrêta de pleurer nette. Elle regarda d'un air ahuri le blond qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. La fillette lui rendit un petit sourire timide et répondit…

-Je m'appelle Sella.

- Oh quel joli nom.

Et Naruto lui donna un coup amical sur la tête avant de demander…

- Alors tu viens bien du village d'à côté ?

-Oui, je viens de l'ancien village des tourbillons.

-Donc le village de la pluie aujourd'hui ?

-Oui,… mais pas tout à fait. Un peu avant. J'habite entre le village de Konoha et celui de la pluie.

-Oh et comment es-tu arrivé ici alors ?

- Je… je ne me souviens pas. Je me souviens juste que j'étais partie de ma maison alors que papa m'avait interdit de la quitter toutes seule… et…Un homme avec un bâton et un… un bandeau sur son œil m'a… Il m'a fait quelque chose.

-…

Naruto resta songeur un moment et ne vit pas la petite Sella recommencer à avoir des tremblements. C'est uniquement qu'en la petite fit d'une petite voix suppliante… que Naruto la regarda à nouveau.

-Je veux revoir papa !

Naruto lui fit un sourire et s'accroupis en face de la petite fille et lui dis le plus gentiment possible, avec toute la douceur du monde…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, nous allons te raccompagner vers tes parents.

À peine Naruto eut fini de dire ces mots que Sella sauta dans les bras de ce blond, qu'elle appréciait déjà.

Naruto fut d'abord surpris par ce geste inattendu de cette petite fille qu'il connaissait à peine mais la serra délicatement contre lui.

-Papa… il me manque !

Gémit la petite en serrant encore plus fort Naruto et elle commença à pleurer.

Naruto ne sut quoi faire pour arrêter ces pleurs mais ne se posa pas plus longtemps la question. Parce qu'il savait depuis bien longtemps que l'on ne peut pas toujours arrêter ses pleurs. Il avait fait les frais plus d'une fois dans son enfance… et même encore parfois encore aujourd'hui. Il est parfois mieux de laisser les larmes couler pour pouvoir repartir du bon pied.

« Il est bien de se soulager de la souffrance qu'on a au fond du cœur. »

Les mots d'Itachi, il y a de cela deux ans lui revinrent en mémoire comme un boulet de canon.

Au fond, Itachi avait bien fait ça pour lui. Alors Naruto serra encore un peu plus la petite et chuchota…

-Pleurs, pleurs, tu iras mieux demain. Je te promets que je vais te ramener chez toi. Et tu pourras enfin revoir tes parents…chut…chut…

Et Naruto commença à bercer la petite fille et cette dernière ne mit pas très longtemps avant de s'endormir.

Naruto regarda tendrement la petite fillette dans ses bras et il finit par déposer le jeune fille sur son lit et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Car demain allait être un long voyage pour elle.

Naruto se releva et sortit de la chambre en laissant des directives pour surveiller la petite.

Maintenant, il fallait arriver au village voisin au plus vite.

Enfin, enfin il avait la réponse à sa question. Mais une chose le perturbait encore.

Ce vieil homme qui était venu pour réclamer cette petite fille, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part… Bien avant qu'ils ne se croisent dans son bureau.

Mais quand ?

Quand avait-il pu rencontrer cet homme ?

Les réponses donnaient souvent d'autres questions…

-Ah c'est pas vrai… Mais c'est quand que je comprendrai tout en une seule fois ?

Se lamenta Naruto alors qu'il quittait l'hôtel. Sur le chemin il croisa sa mère qui lui fit un grand sourire et qui c'était jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser et ainsi que lui glisser avant de partir,…

-N'oublie pas ce soir je ne suis pas là. Je suis invité avec ton père à manger chez les Uchiwa. Alors ne mange pas trop de ramens.

Naruto lui sourit et continua son chemin en l'ayant vu retourné près de Mikoto.

Mikoto,…

Naruto songea un instant à tout ce qu'elle avait du supporter depuis qu'elle était revenue à la ville.

De la joie de voir quel beaux garçon elle avait eu et triste de ne pas les avoir vu grandir d'avantage. Surtout Sasuke. Puis après un mois é-demi, Sasuke quittait le village et ne donna pas signe de vie, rendant Mikoto malheureuse.

Puis Sasuke revient et tous les événements qui suivent son retour a du lui faire bien plus mal encore que ces un mois loin de son fils cadet.

Puis un an après tout ça, elle voit le cadavre de son fils, mort par cette maladie Lupin.

Pour finalement revenir à la vie et disparaître un beau matin. Ne laissant derrière lui qu'un petit mot qu'il avait l'habitude de laisser avant chaque mission.

Elle devait être complètement anéantie d'avoir eut autant de rebondissement d'émotion en si peu de temps. Deux ans que personnes n'avaient eut le moindre signe de vie venant de Sasuke.

Mikoto et le reste de la famille devait être vraiment anéantit.

Cependant, ils semblaient plutôt s'être assez bien relevé de tous les coups de Sasuke.

Itachi était resté très silencieux pendant un long moment, de longs mois sans que personne ne puisse lui faire décrocher un seul mot.

Après tout, Sasuke était son petit frère. La personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde et en qui il devait garder les arrières et protéger son petit frère.

Après tout,…

« C'est le rôle du grand frère de protéger son cadet… »

Avait juste dit Itachi alors que trois mois avaient passé depuis la disparition de Sasuke.

Naruto et lui étaient, comme à leur habitude, sur le ponton et regardaient l'eau du lac clair dans la résidence du clan Uchiwa.

Naruto arriva finalement devant son bureau et fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Sakura accompagné de sa petite fille.

-He Naruto, j'ai fini de remplir la documentation que tu m'avais demandé et le trois ninja que tu avais convoqué attendent dans le couloir à c'oté.

Naruto lui fait un grand sourire et lui répond…

-Ok, merci Saku-chan, et dis au ninja de venir dans mon bureau.

Sans laisser du temps à Sakura pour qu'elle pose la moindre question, Naruto ouvrit la porte de son bureau et y entra en vitesse. Il referma la porte avec hâte et courut vers la chambre secrète du bureau pour y jeter un œil avant de revenir près de son bureau.

A peine Naruto avait-il eut le temps de s'installer sur son fauteuil qu'on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez !

Trois ninjas apparurent alors devant lui et Naruto sourit encore plus en voyant Itachi se diriger près de lui étant le chef de l'équipe.

-Que pouvons nous pour vous Hokage-sama ?

Le Sama sortit de la bouche d'Itachi comme une petite moquerie que Naruto entendit bien. Il lui rendit son sourire en coin et dis tout simplement.

-J'ai besoin de vous pour une inspection.

-Une inspection ? Ou ça ?

Naruto bougea un peu dans son siège et répondit dans un murmure…

-Dans le pays de la pluie. Mais il n'y aura pas que ça.

-Ah oui, et quoi d'autre ?

Fit le ninja à la droite d'Itachi.

-Il faudra protéger une fillette de douze ans.

-Comment ça une fillette de douze ans ? N'a-t-elle pas de parent qui l'a accompagné ou qui pourrai l'emmener avec elle ? Elle doit bien être sous la garde de quelqu'un ?

Demanda l'autre ninja à la gauche d'Itachi. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne laissa pas le temps à Naruto de répondre et fit d'un ton sec et sans appel…

-Ne posez pas de question et obéissez c'est tout !

Les deux ninjas se sentirent vexé un instant, mais oublièrent toute envie de parler après avoir reçu un regard noir de leur capitaine.

Capitaine qui se retourna et demanda pour conclure…

-Quand et à quel heure avec qui ?

-Quand… demain à la première heure. Je veux que tout le monde soit près pour huit heures au plus tard et avec le minimum de chose possible. Je veux mon garde personnel et deux autres ninjas pour la securité de la fillette.

-Bien,…

Itachi prit le papier qui donnait un peu plus de détail sur la mission et en tendit deux autres à ses deux compagnon. Pour toutes réponses, les deux ninjas hochèrent la tête et s'envolèrent sans un bruit.

La mission allait commencer, dans six-heure une mission de rang Anbu allait débuter.

Mais Itachi ne disparu pas et se retourna vers son Hokage et dit d'une voix sérieuse…

-Les détaille ?

-Sella une fille qui a été enlevé par un homme avec un bandeau sur un œil et une canne ou un bâton dans la main gauche. Elle a du être enlevé pour son pouvoir de télékinésie et le vieil homme qui était venu demander de la retrouvé s'est volatilisé dans la nature. Une équipe de Junin est en ce moment même à sa poursuite.

-Bien et cet homme ? Une idée sur son identité ?

Naruto soupira et regarda un instant par la fenêtre avant de revenir sur Itachi et de simplement lui répondre…

-Une petite mais elle mène à deux hommes.

Itachi le regarda sans scier et poursuivit en lui disant…

-L'un d'eux est sans doute Danzo je suppose…

Naruto pour répondre hocha la tête et après un instant de silence rajouta…

-Oui, après qu'on l'ait démasqué, il a disparu dans la nature sans laisser la moindre trace de lui. Même Karin ou les insectes de Shino n'ont pas pu le retrouver. Alors pourquoi pas… ?

Un long silence suivit ces paroles mais Itachi, avant de partir, voulu savoir si Naruto pensait à la même personne que lui…

-Et la seconde ?

Naruto ne sembla pas comprendre la question d'Itachi, trop pris dans ses pensées…

-Hein ?...

Itachi soupira et reposa sa question. Naruto un peu son sérieux et lui répondit simplement en lui lançant un regard qui voulait dire qu'ils pensaient tout les deux, à la même personne.

Tout ça ne valait rien de bien. S'il s'avérerait que tout ça soit juste, et que _lui_ soit encore en vie,… cela remettait pas mal de chose en question.

-Il est possible que ce tipe soit encore en vie malgré tout.

Le tipe prononcé par Naruto fut craché comme la pire espèce au monde _qu'il_ était.

Itachi réfléchis quelque seconde et une idée germa dans son cerveau. Mais il ne savait pas trop s'il était judicieux de l'exposer à Naruto.

Il regarda son Hokage assit sur sa chaise et regardant dans le vague.

« De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je risque ?... A part lui donner de fauts espoirs… Mais peut-être aussi qu'au contraire, cela lui rendrait le sourire. »

Itachi hésita encore un moment sur le fait de le lui dire ou non.

-Itachi ?

Ce dernier releva un peu la tête et regarda les yeux inquiets de Naruto posé sur lui.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose n'est-ce pas !

Itachi le regarda sans faire le moindre mouvement et dis simplement après quelque minute ainsi…

-J'ai eu une idée… mais je ne sais pas s'il est bien de te la donner ou pas.

Naruto fut surpris et regarda un peu plus sévèrement Itachi et lui reprocha…

-Non mais, tu compte vraiment me cacher quelque chose ? Moi le Hokage ?

Sa phrase finit en rire mais bien vite étouffé en voyant le visage sérieux d'Itachi. Naruto se calma et reprit son air sérieux.

-Dis toujours,… je suis plus un gamin !

Oui c'est vrai qu'il n'était plus un gamin. Ça Itachi l'avait bien vu avant tout le monde. Mais… mais qu'en il s'agissait de lui, il avait pris du recule ça oui, mais Itachi savait que Naruto foncerait la tête la première s'il apprenait.

-Dis le moi c'est un ordre !

Fit Naruto le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il sentait son cœur battre un peu trop vite à son gout mais n'osa pas imaginer ce qu'Itachi voulait lui parler.

Bien que pour lui ce fut une évidence. Le seul et unique sujet sur lequel Itachi et tous ses proches faisaient attention de parler c'était bien sans aucun doute…

-Très bien, mais ne me le reprocha pas après.

Itachi prit une inspiration et commença…

-Supposons _qu'il_ soit en vit et qu'il veuille faire ce qu'il voulait par ou commencerait-il à ton avis ?

-…

Naruto ne dit rien, bien trop absorbé par les paroles d'Itachi. Si effectivement cet homme était encore en vie et qu'il poursuive encore son but. Il voudra surement sans aucun doute se venger…

-…non ! Alors…

Si ce qu'Itachi essayait de dire était vrai… Alors _il_ essayera de se venger de _lui_.

-Non ! Mais si c'est vrai… Alors, alors il faut…

Mais tandis que Naruto bougeai dans les quatre coins de son bureau Itachi l'interrompu en lui lançant…

-Si c'était vraiment la cause de sa disparition on aurait déjà eut de ces nouvelles réfléchis… Non je pense que c'est autre chose encore.

Itachi resta dans le silence et finit par partir sans laisser à Naruto le temps de le rattraper ni même de lui poser la moindre question supplémentaire.

Naruto resta encore un moment au milieu de son bureau à la recherche du petit indice qui lui permettrait de trouver une petite trace de ce qu'Itachi voulait vraiment lui dire.

Mais come deux ans au part avant, il ne trouva aucun indice qui pourrait le mener à _lui_.

…

Le matin était enfin arrivé.

La mission de ramener Sella chez elle allait bientôt commencer et Naruto se trouvait déjà devant les portes de Konoha avec Minato et ses trois autres ninja plus la petite Sella qui se blottissait le plus près possible de Naruto.

-Bon allez Naru, fais de ton mieux et reviens en bonne forme.

Fit Minato en donnant une petite tape dans le dos de ce dernier.

Naruto lui sourit et lui répliqua…

-Ouais et toi prends soin du village pendant mon absence. Tu sais à quel point on a besoin de moi ici…

Naruto éclata de rire bien vite rejoint par celui de Minato.

-Ah ah, mais n'oublie pas que j'y suis allé avant toi !

Un nouvel éclat de rire se fit entendre

-Il faut y aller…

-Bien Hokage-sama.

Mais avant de partir, Minato se dirigea vers son ex garde du corps personnel et lui chuchota, pour que Naruto ne puisse pas entendre…

-Furet, je compte sur toi…

Minato attendit que le dit Furet hoche la tête, avant de laisser partir son fils et son garde du corps en dehors du village.

-A bientôt !

Minato regarda son fils partir avec la petite Sella, toujours accrochée à lui, et ses trois ninjas.

Minato eut un sourire en voyant à quel point la petite Sella tenait à Naruto. Il se souvient que quand un des deux ninjas, accompagnant le groupe, avait voulu lui faire une petite tape amical…

Elle s'était mise à crier comme si on allait la tuer ou lui faire subir des tortures pas possibles.

Minato retrouva, à la suite de cette pensée, un visage grave se disant…

« Elle a du vivre de drôle de chose pour agir de la sorte… »

**A suivre…**

**Bon voilà le deuxième acte est fini. Mais je vous donne rendez-vous pour le troisième acte à venir prochainement.**

**Mais comme je suis généreuse et que je suis, il faut le dire trop gentille, (Ouais je sais mais ma tête va très bien…) Je vous laisse, pour vous faire patienter, un petit indice sur le prochain acte…**

**Avec comme titre à venir…**

**_Troisième acte Une surprise de taille _**

**_-Voilà, ici c'est chez moi !_**

**_Dit la petite sella en sautant partout._**

**_Mais Naruto et ses trois autres ninjas ne virent rien d'autre qu'une étendue de pleine verte._**

**_-Mais Sella,…_**

**_Mais Naruto ne put pas finir sa phrase, car un bruit venait de l'interrompre,…Mais ce bruit là venait de…_**

**A bientôt, amicalement sasunaru-tina alias tina-chou**


	3. Une surprise de taille!

Bonjour chères, chers amies, amis qui me suivez !

Je tenais à dire que j'ai choisi Furet comme surnom pour Itachi car cela lui va mieux que Fouine je trouve. Surtout que Fouine c'est est peu trop flagrant.

Ah et aussi, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres.

Bon voilà, c'est tout…. Ah non !

Bon lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

**Comme la vie passe**

**...**

Troisième acte Une surprise de taille

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minato retourna vers la tour des Hokage et sourit en pensant à son fils. Il sentait bien malgré tout, que malgré la souffrance de son fils, Naruto s'était attaché à Sella. Bien que ce dernier ne la connaisse que depuis hier, Minato en était sûr. Il y avait cette alchimie entre eux.

Il continua son chemin en pensant que finalement, son fils allait pouvoir redevenir comme avant. Grace à cette petite Sella.

…

Naruto marchait auprès de Sella qui continua de le tenir par la main, cette petite, ne pouvant plus le quitter depuis que Naruto était venu la chercher.

Itachi, en Anbu, se tenait près de son Hokage et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sous son masque, en voyant à quel point cette petite fille ne voulait plus le quitter.

Sur le chemin, Itachi fit un signe à l'un des autres ninjas à sa droite et ce dernier fila entre les arbres pour vérifier les alentours.

Naruto le vit et demanda, muettement, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas à son garde du corps.

Itachi pour toute réponse lui fit un signe de tête, annonçant qu'il n'y avait rien, mais que c'était juste pour être sûr.

Naruto sourit et se tourna vers Sella qui regardait droit devant elle. N'ayant rien remarqué de l'agitation autour d'elle.

Naruto voulu alors lui poser une question, mais fut interrompu par un cri qui venait du ciel.

L'Hokage et les autres regardèrent, alors curieux, ce qui se passait.

Un aigle planait en dessus d'eux et on pouvait voir à sa patte gauche une petite boîte ronde où devait contenir un message.

L'aigle fit un piquet pour atterrir avec grâce sur l'épaule d'Itachi.

Intrigué, Naruto regarda ce dernier enlever la boite, à la patte de l'aigle d'Itachi.

Mais ce qui surpris Naruto et Itachi c'est que cette aigle n'était pas sensé revenir !

-Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau cette oiseau !

S'exclama alors, admirative, la petite fille, toujours accrochée à Naruto.

Elle regardait avec curiosité l'aigle majestueux qui était toujours accroché à l'épaule d'Itachi. Ce dernier défaisait le sceau sur la lettre. Ce qui rendit la petite Sella encore plus impressionnée en voyant la lumière rouge autour du bout de papier, que tenait le garde du corps de Naruto. Elle regarda alors le masque que portait cet homme. Etrangement elle ressentait quelque chose de familier envers lui.

Un peu comme pour l'Hokage qu'elle avait rencontré juste hier.

Une sensation étrange qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Mais bizarrement l'aura que Sella pouvait voir autour d'Itachi et de Naruto, ressemblaient beaucoup à celui de son papa.

Mais malgré tout, Sella n'avait pas réussi à lire dans leur pensée. C'est comme s'il y avait une barrière qui le lui en empêchait. C'est aussi pour cela que la petite fille était aussi curieuse de savoir qui se cachait réellement derrière ce masque.

Sella était sûr d'une chose, ces deux garçons avaient quelque chose de particulier. Et curieuse comme elle était, elle se fit la promesse de trouver ce qui les rendaient si spéciaux aux autres gens qu'elle avait pu voir auparavant.

-Oui, tu as raison !

Fit tout sourire Naruto en se retournant vers Sella après avoir vue le petit signe d'Itachi.

Ce dernier fut surpris en lisant le contenu de la lettre. Il l'a relue plusieurs fois, pour être sûr de ne pas avoir mal lu.

C'est avec un peu d'inquiétude qu'il continua son chemin en compagnie de Naruto, Sella et les deux autres ninjas. Celui qui était partit venait de revenir.

-Mais tu en as un aussi ?

Demanda Sella plus intriguée encore.

Naruto la regarda tendrement et lui répondit…

-Non, moi j'ai des crapauds !

-Oh beurk ! C'est dégoutant les crapauds !

Fit avec une grimace la petite Sella en tirant la langue pour bien montrer qu'elle trouvait ça vraiment dégoutant.

Naruto rit un instant avant de dire, amusé…

-Mais tu sais, quand tu les connais, ils peuvent être très beau !

Sella resta silencieuse et suspicieuse sur ce que venait de dire Naruto. Ce dernier tiqua et lui fit une petite leçon sur tout ce que ses crapauds pouvaient faire.

Ce qui fit rire de temps à autre Sella, qui trouvait les histoires de Naruto très drôle.

C'est ainsi que durant une bonne petite heure, tout le monde put entendre quelque passage sur le passé de leur Hokage.

Cela fit sourire Itachi par moment.

Mais celle qui était le plus impressionné était sans aucun doute la petite Sella, qui tenait toujours la main de Naruto. Ce dernier riait en parlant, en oubliant presque que leur destination était bientôt à quelques kilomètres.

-Le chemin est par-là !

Cria joyeusement Sella.

Pointant du doigt le bord de route où était planté des buissons, Sella sourit et fit un grand sourire à l'anbu près d'elle et lui dit joyeusement…

-Ah c'est là !

Ne laissant pas le temps à qui que ce soit de la rattraper, elle se planta face à un buisson comme les autres. Laissant un instant de surprise aux ninjas de Konoha, Sella se tourna vers Naruto et les autres et leur sourit.

-Ici est l'entrée vers chez moi.

L'Hokage et ses trois hommes se rapprochèrent de Sella, quand Naruto fit étonné…

-Mais, c'est qu'un buisson !

Naruto échangea un regard avec son anbu, voyant la petite se retourner vers le buisson vert.

Sella fit non de la tête. Laissant juste ses cheveux suivre le mouvement de sa crane, Sella en attrapa un et se l'arracha.

Puis, toujours le dos tournée, elle expliqua…

-Ceci est une porte spatio-temporelle. Elle ne peut être ouverte que par certaine personne. Elle laisse sortir n'importe qui, mais pour y entrer il faut faire parti du village.

Sella fit, tenant l'un de ses cheveux en main, quelques signes avec ses doigts et les posa, en fermant les yeux, sur le buisson en face d'elle. A cet instant, une lumière violète s'étendit sur tout le buisson. Faisant alors apparaître durant une seconde une porte. Elle disparue alors que la lumière violète disparaissent aussi.

-C'est une protection qui a été mise en œuvre par papa…

Et sans laissant le temps à Naruto ou qui que ce soit de répondre, elle s'enfila dans le buisson, disparaissant sans laisser de traces.

Naruto regarda son garde du corps, se demandant s'il avait bien vu ce qu'il venait de se dérouler devant lui.

Itachi, sous son masque avait un visage suspicieux mais fit signe qu'on pouvait la suivre.

Naruto hocha la tête et s'avança vers le buisson où Sella venait de disparaitre. Il avala sa salive et regarda un seconde Itachi et mit sa main sur l'endroit où venait de passer la petite fille.

-Vous passez direct après moi.

Ordonna Naruto, alors que ses trois ninjas hochèrent la tête.

C'est là que Naruto se sentit aspiré à l'intérieur du buisson et s'y fit engouffrer. Il lâcha un petit cri de surprise en sentant une douleur vive sur son front.

Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il venait de cogner le parterre d'un champ d'herbe verte.

Naruto, se mettant en position assise regarda un peu mieux l'endroit où il venait d'atterrir.

Il voyait une étendu verte qui ne semblait avoir aucune limite. Elle s'emblait être infini.

-Magnifique,…

Ne put être que ce mot qui sortit de la bouche du jeune Hokage. Puis Naruto fit un peu plus loin, la petite fille courir vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais Naruto ne put pas se demander comment il venait d'arrivé ici, qu'il vit apparaître devant lui ses trois ninjas.

Itachi s'approcha de Naruto et lui demanda…

-Ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

Le blond hocha juste de la tête et fut aidé de furet pour se relever.

Ayant passé la barrière qui les séparait du village à la pleine verdoyante, Naruto et les autres purent alors admirer un spectacle qu'ils ne verraient sans doute pas deux fois.

-Voilà, ici c'est chez moi !

Dit la petite Sella en sautant partout.

Mais Naruto et ses trois autres ninjas ne virent rien d'autre que cette étendue de pleine verte. Il n'y avait ni maison, ni même chemin qui pourrait indiquer la trace d'un quelconque village alentour.

-Mais Sella….

Fit Naruto en allant près d'elle. Mais fut interrompu par un chuchotement à sa gauche.

Ce dernier se tourna et vit ses deux ninjas discuter entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Demanda intrigué Naruto.

Ses deux ninjas s'interrompirent et baissèrent la tête.

Itachi et sella se trouvant un peu plus loin, ne pouvaient rien entendre et Naruto fit un petit signe à Furet pour qu'il garde Sella à distance.

Naruto se tourna vers ses deux autres ninjas et réitéra sa question d'un simple regard bien placé. Les deux concernés s'échangèrent un regard avant que l'un deux, tourne la tête.

Cela dit, l'autre pourtant, daigna quand même essayer de lui répondre…

-Eh bien Hokage-sama….

Mais il s'interrompit ne sachant pas trop comment lui révéler ça.

Naruto se rapprocha et jeta un coup d'œil vers Itachi qui restait près de Sella qui lui racontait plusieurs chose sur ce passage secret.

-Je vous écoute !

Fit le blond en penchant un peu la tête pour les encourager à continuer.

Les deux ninjas s'échangèrent un regard et celui qui était resté silencieux avala sa salive et se redressent un peu, il essaya de répondre…

-En faite, nous avons repéré quelques chakras un peu avant l'entrée du passage.

-Nous devrions retourner en arrière et voir de qui il peut s'agir.

Naruto fronça les sourcilles et eut un air inquiet mélangé à un peu de frustration sur le visage. Mais finalement l'Hokage se tint droit et fit, le plus sérieusement possible…

-Très bien, alors allez-y. Mais la prochaine fois,…

Rajouta-t-il en fronçant une nouvelle fois et regardant durement ses deux ninjas…

-J'aimerai que vous me préveniez !

Les deux ninjas s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant leur Hokage et partirent le plus vite possible.

Naruto vit ses deux ninjas partirent puis disparaître et se tourna vers son garde du corps personnel et Sella, qui discutait énergiquement avec lui.

Naruto sourit en se disant que cette petite avait vraiment beaucoup d'énergie à revendre.

Avec ce voyage qui a duré toute la matinée et l'après-midi, ayant usé en plus de cela de chakra pour ouvrir le portail… Car Naruto en était sûr, elle avait usé de chakra pour ouvrir cette porte.

Cette fillette était bien étrange, se dit finalement Naruto en se rapprochant d'eux.

En arrivant aux côtés d'Itachi, ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogateur que Naruto vit très bien en travers son masque.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto ne fit qu'un petit hochement de la tête à peine perceptible. Itachi fit alors un signe de la main et Naruto acquiesça.

Puis, il tourna la tête vers Sella qui riait joyeusement.

-AhahAh, C'est jolie ici ! Chez moi, je suis enfin rentrée !

Et elle continua de rire.

-Mais Sella,…

Mais Naruto ne put pas finir sa phrase, car un bruit venait de l'interrompre,… Mais ce bruit là venait de plus loin

Une lumière aveuglante les enveloppa et quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux il se rendit compte qu'il était debout sur un chemin pavé de cailloux. Il regarda près de lui et vit Itachi toujours près de Sella.

-Mais c'était quoi ça ?

Demanda plus que surprit Naruto. Sella lui sourit et lui expliqua, alors qu'elle sortait de sa poche une petite clochette,…

-C'est simple. Au cas où quelqu'un aurait put passer par le portail, papa, a fait en sorte qu'on tombe dans un endroit vide de toute personne.

-Un peu comme une illusion c'est ça ?

Demanda Itachi. Sella lui sourit en hochant la tête. Puis elle poursuivit…

-Oui, c'est une défense optique et papa a ensuite donné à chaque villageois une petite clochette qui nous permettrait à chacun de pouvoir revenir sans devoir passer par la pleine.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Demanda étonné Naruto.

-Cela nous permet de ne pas nous perdre dans cette pleine verte. Il parait que si une personne s'y aventure sans autorisation, ce perdrait et ne pourrait jamais revenir.

-Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, ce portail que tu nous as fait passer tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas une défense suffisante ?

-Non ! Car il parait qu'il y a environ trois mois, une personne avait réussi à passer alors qu'il ne faisait pas partie du village.

-Mais comment ça ?

Sella réfléchit un instant, ne se souvenant plus trop comment son père lui avait expliqué.

Elle eut alors une idée et dit, sous la surprise de Naruto et Itachi…

-Je ne sais plus trop, mais mon papa doit forcément s'en souvenir. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que suite à ça, il y a eut une longue discussion au village et finalement mon papa a fait en sorte qu'en entendant le son de cette clochette…

Elle montra la clochette qu'elle tenait dans sa main et informa…

-L'illusion se disperse et finalement, on se retrouve sur le chemin qui mène réellement chez moi !

Puis Sella sauta de joie sur le chemin, heureuse d'être enfin chez elle.

Itachi et Naruto s'échangèrent un regard et comme en accord, ils décidèrent de rencontrer ce papa, qui semblait si mystérieux.

-Cela veut dire que son père utilise lui aussi des techniques ninjas.

-Non c'est plus que ça.

Fit Itachi en pleine réflexion. Fronçant des sourcils il continua le plus bas possible…

-Il faut une dose de chakra incroyable pour ouvrir un portail. De plus, je ne connais personne en dehors d'un Uchiwa à pouvoir faire ça seule.

-Mh, cela voudrait dire qu'il y aurait un Uchiwa dans ce village ?

-…

Itachi resta silencieux un moment ne sachant pas trop quoi en déduire. Puis finalement il informa…

-Mais peut-être qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes à faire une telle illusion. De plus cela me semble plus plausible que celle d'imaginer qu'il y ait un Uchiwa ici.

Naruto acquiesça mais resta cependant une question en lui.

-Mais,… mais qui pourrait faire une technique d'illusion à long terme comme ça et de plus donner à chaque villageois une telle technique. Puis qu'elle disparaisse d'un simple son de clochette…

-…

Naruto ne put continuer ses pensées, qu'un bruit de pas, vers leur gauche, l'interrompit.

Sur le chemin en parallèle au leur, Naruto regarda deux ombres se rapprocher de plus en plus d'eux. Il y avait un homme de haute taille avec une cape grise qui riait aux éclats en tapotant l'épaule de son compagnon, qui lui, avait le dos tourné.

-Qui est-ce ?

Demanda Naruto à Sella en regardant cet homme, un peu plus loin qui avait le dos tourné. La petite tourna sa tête et regarda en direction du doigt que pointait Naruto, un peu plus loin d'eux.

Mais Sella ne rependit pas, elle regardait fixement cet homme un peu plus loin. Elle le regardait si intensément que Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se demander qui pouvait bien être cet homme mystérieux un peu plus loin. Naruto croisa le regard d'Itachi et essaya de décrypter ce que ce regard voulait dire.

Son regard s'écarquilla et elle se mit à courir, lâchant ainsi la main de Naruto qui fut bien trop surpris pour la retenir.

En même temps, Naruto se dit que Sella devait connaître cet étranger pour courir ainsi auprès de lui, le rassurant un peu. Il ne fit alors que regarder cette petite fille courir à perdre haleine vers cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais envers qui, une aura bien particulière se formait tout autour de lui.

C'était une énergie mystique, apaisante, réconfortante et attirante, qui se répandait tout autour de cet homme bien étrange.

C'est seulement quand Sella arriva à un peu près de deux mètres de l'homme que ce dernier se retourna. Sentant une présence derrière lui.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Naruto resta figé.

Pour deux choses…

La première, ce fut quand la petite fille cria de toutes ses forces le mot…

-PAPA

Et la deuxième…

Ce fut ce regard qu'il vit sur le visage pâle de l'étranger.

Un regard qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir de sa vie. Un regard qu'il avait tant de fois admiré, qu'il avait si souvent croisé auparavant. Un regard qu'il ne comptait pas oublier si facilement.

Non, pas celui-là.

Ce regard d'une couleur insondable, d'une profondeur infini, ce regard si proche de celui d'Itachi…

-Se-Sella !

Fit surprit le jeune homme en accueillant automatiquement la jeune fille, qui courra sans hésiter dans les bras qui lui était tendu. Elle se câlina contre le corps chaleureux du dit papa.

Naruto en resta sans voix.

Il regarda Sella serrer le plus fortement possible, le jeune homme, qui eut un sourire tendre envers cette petite fille, qui venait d'apparaître comme par magie. Bien que _son_ regard se fasse un peu confus, il en demeurait pas moins, tendre et aimant.

-Ce regard…

Fit Naruto en n'osant pas s'approcher. Murmurant sans s'en rendre compte ce mot.

Ce regard qu'il avait tant de fois espéré recroiser. Ce regard qui lui semblait si familier. Ce regard qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à _lui_. Ce regard d'une couleur charbon, mais qui en dévoilait le plus beau trésor…

Ce regard qui ne pouvait être qu'à lui…

Ce regard qui cachait tant de chose…

Ce regard noir…

Si profond…

Si connu à ses yeux…

Ce regard…

Ce regard là…

Qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pu oublier.

La respiration de Naruto se coupa un instant. N'osant pas croire et encore moins espérer ce qui lui était si facile à comprendre et à en déduire.

Non…

C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai…

C'était bien trop irréelle…

Ca ne se pouvait tout simplement pas…

Pas après ces années qu'il avait passé à le rechercher.

-Je rêve…

Fit finalement dans un souffle court Naruto en faisant un pas vers Sella, encore blottit dans les bras de cet inconnu.

Itachi s'avança également mais ne voulu pas aller plus vite que son Hokage. Bien qu'ayant reconnu cet étranger, il lui était impossible de montrer ses sentiments.

Devoir lui obligeait et ainsi que cela lui pesait en cet instant, il devait rester stoïque et rester près de Naruto.

Il jeta un œil vers lui et le vit le regard brumeux. Sur son visage, on pouvait facilement lire que ce qui se trouvait face à eux, il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Les émotions se défilaient au travers de ses prunelles bleutées et Itachi ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'avantage derrière son masque. Imaginant avec facilité le tourment que devait se faire son nouvel Hokage.

Itachi fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par la voix si douce de l'étranger. Voix, d'ailleurs, qui lui fit un pincement au cœur.

-Sella, comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Ne me dit pas que tu es revenue toute seule.

Le jeune homme vit la petite fille renifler, mais cette dernière, ne se détachant pas de cet homme, montra du bout du doigt Naruto et Itachi.

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme tourna son visage vers la direction du doigt de Sella et croisa le regard bleu océan de Naruto et le masque de son compagnon.

Il se leva et prenant la main de la petite fille, qui serra le plus possible le jeune homme en attrapant le bras et serrant de sa petite main droite la main de son papa, ils s'avancèrent tranquillement vers Naruto et Itachi.

Ces derniers virent la démarche hypnotique de l'homme, s'avançant lentement vers eux. Une classe et un charisme mystique se dégageait de lui. Empêchant presque le regard de ceux qui le pose sur lui de s'en détourner.

Itachi ne quittait plus des yeux le jeune homme, qui avançait paisiblement et souriant légèrement, vers eux.

Naruto restait figé devant ce spectacle qui l'enveloppait et dont il ne voulait pas en sortir.

Cet homme…

Ces cheveux longs…

D'une couleur noir profonde,… faisant refléter des mèches bleutées aux rayons du soleil…

Ces cheveux qui flottaient au fils du vent et se coordonnant à ses mouvements de déplacement…

Ces cheveux, dont deux mèches, encadraient son visage…

Son visage…

Son visage…

Naruto en était persuadé cette fois-ci… Il ne pouvait plus avoir aucun doute sur l'identité de cette personne qui s'avançait toujours vers lui, accompagné de Sella qui souriait et don le visage reflétait une joie infinie.

Ce visage pale…

Ce visage si fin…

Ce visage qu'il avait tellement de fois admiré…

Ce visage qui ressemblait tellement au visage de Mikoto…

Ce visage, que seulement une seule personne, pouvait avoir en ce monde…

Ce visage…

Le monde semblait s'être arrêté de tourner alors que Naruto sentait tout son corps trembler.

Ce monde où il a tant de fois marcher dessus, lui semblait s'être suspendu dans le temps. En même temps que son regard avait croisé _son_ regard.

Hypnotisé, Naruto ne comprit pas les mots de cet homme qui venait de s'arrêter en face de lui.

Cet homme qui lui souriait…

Cet homme qui lui tendait la main…

Cet homme…

Cet homme qui lui avait tellement manqué.

Figé…

C'est figé, que Naruto resta planté là, alors que le jeune homme lui dit sincèrement…

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir ramené Sella.

Ce dernier tendit la main tout en souriant. Montrant ainsi sa gratitude et lui offrant son amitié malgré le fait qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

Qu'il ne le connaissait pas…

Qu'il ne le connaissait pas…

Qu'il… ne le connaissait… pas !

Ce fut cette pensée qui réveilla enfin Naruto.

C'est les yeux écarquillés, que Naruto dévisagea alors ce visage qu'il connaissait tant.

C'est le cœur battant qu'il tendit automatiquement, ne s'en rendant à peine compte, la main pour serrer celle de celui qu'il avait si souvent cherché.

C'est aussi en sentant un coup d'électricité dans sa main, en serrant celle de cet homme, que Naruto reprit pied.

Qu'il se réveilla enfin de la contemplation de cet être unique en ce monde et dans sa vie.

Le cœur serré, il ne put que dire…

-De rien, c'est,… c'est normal !

Cet ami…

Cet homme en face de lui…

Cette personne qu'il chérissait tellement…

Cet être qu'il avait si longtemps cherché…

Celui qu'il croyait perdu pour toujours…

Celui qui se trouvait face à lui et Itachi…

Ce garçon qu'il avait toujours connu.

Il lui donnait l'impression désagréable, le sentiment confus, le cœur se brisant… que celui pour qui il avait tout laissé… ne se souvenait plus de lui.

Que cet homme, dont il aimait tout, dont il était relié comme personne d'autre… avait tout simplement perdu la mémoire.

* * *

A suivre…

Et voilà, j'imagine que tout le monde connait l'identité réelle de cet homme mystère.

Non ? Ben c'est que vous êtes soit, pas très futé, soit que vous ne connaissez pas encore assez bien les personnages de mes fics.

Bon, comme pour chaque fin de chapitre, je vous laisse un petit bonus, sur le chapitre suivant.

Avec comme titre à venir…

_Quatrième acte Retour d'un ami, sa nouvelle vie_

_-Je vous présente Mery._

_Présenta l'homme au chapeau tout en partant comme il était venu. C'est-à-dire, comme un fantôme._

_-C'est ma mère !_

_Fit Sella en baissant la tête._

_Naruto et Itachi s'échangèrent un regard complice et Naruto s'agenouilla près de Sella tout en lui demandant…_

_-Ta mère ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?_

_-En faite c'est ma future belle-mère ! Elle est la fiancée de …_

A bientôt, amicalement

Tina-chou


	4. Retour d'un ami, sa nouvelle vie

**Comme la vie passe**

**...**

.

**Quatrième acte **_Retour d'un ami, sa nouvelle vie_

_..._

A Konoha, le village était calme et dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Minato regardait inlassablement par la fenêtre.

Sur son bureau, se trouvait le rapport de la dernière équipe, encore en charge, de rechercher Sasuke Uchiwa.

Un doux sourire ornait ses lèvres et il attendait impatiemment que Mikoto et Kushina reviennent des courses.

Une nouvelle heureuse et qui rendra à Mikoto le sourire. Elle l'avait perdue depuis voilà deux ans.

Un sourie un peu plus grand se dessina alors que Minato voyait un peu plus bas les deux femmes arriver dans le bâtiment. Oui, cela rendra Mikoto et d'ailleurs plus d'une personne heureuse de la nouvelle qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir.

Nouvelle, que Naruto attendait avec impatience, de voir venir depuis presque trois longues années.

…

-Excusez-moi, je dois y aller.

Il se tourna vers Sella et lui sourit.

-Tu veux bien rester près de ces gens le temps que je revienne ?

-Mais papa…

-Sella, tu sais que je dois partir…

-Oui je sais !

-Bien, alors tiens compagnie à nos invités et si je reviens pas tout de suite, tu peux les amener chez nous.

-…

-Sella,…

Sasuke lui donna un baisé sur le front et accompagna le vieil homme chez lui pour l'aider.

Itachi regarda des yeux ronds son frère avec cet homme au chapeau étrange et à la jambe de bois.

-Sasu-ki est très demandé, tout le monde l'apprécie dans le village.

Sella regarda elle aussi, son père s'en aller, les yeux larmoyant. Elle venait à peine de le retrouver que déjà il devait partir.

…

-Minato ? Dattebayo !

Demanda sceptiquement sa femme. Les mains sur les hanches, d'où se balançait encore le sac de commission, elle le regardait en fronçant les sourcilles. Attendant que son époux lui explique enfin ce qu'elle venait faire ici maintenant.

-Kushina, cesse de t'en prendre à moi ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Fit Minato tout sourire. Il regarda tour à tour sa femme et Mikoto.

…

-Oh ! Sella…

Fit la femme en lançant un regard dégouté à la petite fille.

Cette dernière, loin d'être impressionnée, lui lança le même regard tout en tenant la main d'Itachi, qui lui, regardait la scène avec un peu d'intrigue.

La jeune femme se tourna finalement et regarda Itachi dans les yeux. Elle se rapprocha et s'arrêta seulement à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Toi,… tu ressembles beaucoup à…

-Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter d'embêter ces jeunes gens.

Fit alors la voix d'un homme se trouvant juste derrière la jeune femme.

Cette dernière détacha ses yeux d'Itachi et soupira tout en tournant les talons. Elle dévisagea l'homme en face d'elle une frimousse semi dégouté peint sur son visage.

Il avait un mentaux sur les épaules et portait un chapeau de couleur rouge.

Le jeune femme le fixa un moment comme ça et finalement partit en répliquant…

-Très bien ! De toute façon j'allais partir.

Et elle s'en alla sans plus, regardant juste une dernière fois Itachi et reprit la route en direction du village.

L'homme se tourna et avec un sourire bien veillant leur fit signe d'un bonjour et reconnaissant Sella il lui donna une petite tape amicale.

Cette dernière lui sourit et l'homme se tourna vers la jeune femme au loin et dit dans un souffle…

-Je vous présente Mery. Elle n'est pas méchante mais faut la connaître.

Présenta l'homme au chapeau, tout en partant comme il était venu. C'est-à-dire, comme un fantôme.

-C'est ma mère !

Fit Sella en baissant la tête. Surpris, Itachi et Naruto regardèrent Sella et s'échangèrent un regard complice. Naruto s'agenouilla près de Sella tout en lui demandant…

-Ta mère ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-En faite c'est ma future belle-mère ! Elle est la fiancée de Sasu-ki.

Naruto et Itachi sursautèrent à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

Ni croyant pas entièrement.

Imaginer Sasuke avec cette femme au caractère bien trempé et à la limite du culotée,… c'était impensable.

-Comment ça ?

Demanda perplexe Naruto…

Sella croisa les yeux bleu de Naruto et baissa la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Cette femme était sa future belle-mère que depuis seulement quelques mois.

-En réalité,…

Fit d'une toute petite voix Sella… hésitante à continuer.

Naruto l'encouragea alors à continuer et elle eut un petit sourire. Oui, elle appréciait vraiment ce garçon.

-En réalité, Mery est la seconde épouse du fils de l'ancien chef du village.

-Et alors ?

Demanda Naruto alors que Sella trifouillait ses doigts nerveusement.

-Et alors, je suis sûre que c'est uniquement parce que papa est sur le point de devenir chef du village que cette bonne femme veut l'épouser.

-QUOI ?

Demandèrent d'une même voix Naruto et Itachi.

Sella surprise sursauta et les regarda les yeux exorbités, ne comprenant pas leur réactions.

Réalisant l'effet qu'ils avaient eut envers Sella, Itachi et Naruto s'échangèrent un regard avant de se lever à l'unisson et que Naruto ne lance joyeusement…

-Bon, et si tu nous faisais visiter ton village ?

Sella prise de cours, ne put que sourire et hocher la tête. Heureuse de ne plus parler de sa « belle-mère ».

C'est ainsi que durant une partie de l'après-midi, Naruto et Itachi purent voir dans quel milieu Sasuke avait put vivre ces deux dernières années

-Sasu !

Naruto et Itachi, ainsi que Sella se tournèrent tous trois vers la voix du jeune homme qui courrait à grande enjambé vers une ruelle parallèle à la leur. Un peu plus loin, ils purent voir le jeune homme de tout à l'heure, Sasuke.

Les mains dans les poches, les yeux levés au ciel, Sasuke ne sembla pas avoir entendu la voix du garçon qui arrivait en courant vers lui.

-Sasu ! Il faut que tu viennes au plus vite !

Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux, un air étonné peint sur son visage, son bout d'herbe relevé d'entre ses lèvres, il croisa le regard orangé de son ami et voisin.

Le jeune homme se retint de ne pas rire face à l'allure de Sasuke mais se garda tant bien que mal. Ce fut juste un petit sourire qui le trahi dans son hilarité retenu, il finit par gigoter dans tous les sens en voyant et remarquant que Sasuke ne bronchait pas d'un pouce, il restait juste là à le regarder les yeux interrogateurs…

-Bon sang Sasu ! Dépêche-toi ! Il t'attend et ça à l'air super important, allez viens… !

Et sans laisser une seule seconde à Sasuke, pour lui poser la moindre question, le jeune homme attrapa l'avant bras du brun et l'entraina en courant vers l'endroit d'où il était arrivé. Il ferma juste un court instant les yeux, soupira et quand il les rouvrit un fin sourire doux s'étendit sur ses lèvres fines.

De l'autre côté, Naruto et Itachi furent tous deux surpris de voir ainsi Sasuke sourire. Ils le virent s'éloigner et tourner à gauche, disparaissant derrière un muret de couleur rouge sombre.

-Mais… c'était Sasu…

-Dis-moi Sella ?

Le coupa Itachi qui s'était accroupi devant la fillette qui le regardait avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, heureuse d'avoir l'attention de la personne qui la rendait d'une certaine façon aussi heureuse et paisible que son Sasu-ki. Elle lui sourit et attendit la suite.

-Qui est cet homme qui vient d'emmener Sasuk- euh Sasu?

Sella lui rit presque au nez en remarquant l'hésitation qu'avait eu Itachi en prononçant le prénom de son père. Mais elle se reprit et expliqua d'une voix fluette.

-C'était Michiru, c'est un ami proche à Sasu-ki, c'est aussi le petit fils du chef de ce village!

Naruto regarda d'un air absent l'endroit où Sasuke venait de disparaître et se posa soudain une question. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de la poser que Sella venait de reprendre, la tête baissée.

-Notre chef du village est très malade. Même papa n'a rien trouvé pour le guérir.

La dernière phrase surpris Naruto qui était sur le point de poser la question de qui était ce chef du village. Il n'osa pas cependant poser d'autre question. Il croisa juste le regard d'Itachi et ils décidèrent de partirent en direction de chez la petite Sella. Cette dernière leur sourit et avec bonne humeur les emmena donc chez elle.

…

-Mais je tiens à ce que cette information ne s'ébruite pas ! Elle n'est pas à cent pourcent fiable malheureusement !

Remarqua Minato alors qu'il regardait au loin, par la fenêtre du bureau, le village paisible et presque calme de Konoha.

-Mais Minato…

Fit Kushina en se rapprochant de son mari.

-Ne crois-tu pas que Naruto et le reste de la famille Uchiwa devraient être informés.

-Non !

Fit froidement Minato, cela surpris un peu Kushina qui regarda alors sa meilleure amie qui avait les yeux baissés.

-Mais enfin ! Tu en as le dev…

-Ecoute Kushina, je préfère en être sûr avant ! Tu comprends ?

Fit-il alors qu'il regardait sa femme avec un regard triste mais déterminé. Un regard qui lui fit penser à Naruto.

-Mikoto…

Interpella Minato en se dirigent vers la femme qui releva son visage.

-Tu me comprends ? Il ni aura que toi et toi seule à être au courant de cela. Du moins jusqu'aux prochaines nouvelles !

Mikoto plongea son regard encre dans celui bleu de Minato et lui sourit mollement mais sincèrement.

-Oui, je te comprends Minato, je ne dirai rien !

Minato lui sourit chaleureusement et la serra dans ses bras, sous le regard un peu hébété de Kushina qui ne fit que remettre de sa main droite une mèche de cheveux rousse derrière son oreille.

Ne comprenant pas comment sa meilleure amie pouvait accepter si facilement le fait que son fils, disparu depuis tant de temps, ne lui face pas plus défait que ça et ne veuille rien dire à personne.

…

« -_Il est toujours poussé par quelqu'un_…

C'est toujours toi qui embrumes le regard de Naruto !

Toi, qui le rends plus fort peu à peu,…de jour en jour.

Le ressens-tu ? Sasuke ?»

-Kakashi-sensei ?

L'ancien professeur de l'équipe sept se retourna et vit arriver, avec un immense sourire, son ancienne disciple, Sakura.

-Oh Sakura ?!

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux rose s'approcha de son ancien professeur et s'assit près de lui. Ce dernier s'installa un peu plus correctement et lui sourit par-dessous son éternel masque qui lui cachait toujours le trois-quarts de son visage.

Sakura lui sourit et regarda un instant le ciel bleu et le soleil brulant.

-Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus ton sensei Sakura ! Je pense te l'avoir déjà dit pourtant !

La jeune femme lui sourit tout en se tournant vers lui. Elle le regarda de ses yeux verts émeraude et lui fit avec sincérité…

-Bien sûr Kakashi-san ! Mais j'aime vous taquiner…

-… Oui ! Tu as beaucoup changé depuis tout ce temps Sakura !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil pour le remercier de sa remarque et contempla une nouvelle fois le ciel bleu juste en dessus d'eux.

Après plusieurs minutes sans un mot, Kakashi se racla la gorge et demanda…

-Comment va ta fille ?

-Oh !

Sakura fut surprise de la question de son ancien prof et se retourna pour voir le seul œil de son vis-à-vis.

-Oui ! Euh, elle va très bien ! Elle pleure souvent mais ça va.

Puis elle eut un rire jaune en se revoyant, il y a une semaine en arrière environ, criant sur sa fille pour qu'elle se taise. Aussi étonnant que cela fût, Sakura eut l'agréable surprise de constater que cela avait très bien fonctionné. Mais le problème c'est que cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps….

-Tu fais une drôle de tête, tu es sûre que ça va ?

Lui demanda finement Kakashi en la zieutant d'un regard malicieux. Ayant comprit que cela cachait quelque chose, Kakashi aimait, lui aussi, taquiner son ancienne élève de temps en temps.

-Hein quoi ? Euh… Non, non tout va bien !

Fit Sakura en gigotant légèrement sur le banc et faisant de l'air avec sa main.

Kakashi lui sourit et finit par rire légèrement.

-Oui c'est ça… !

-Mais vous moquez-vous pas ! Liara est petite mais ce n'est pas tous les jours facile avec !

Kakashi lui sourit et un petit silence s'installa durant plusieurs minutes avant que Sakura ne sursaute et dise en vitesse…

-Oh mince ! Je dois partir, je suis en retard, j'ai un rendez-vous à l'hôpital ! Je dois aller travailler.

Puis elle partit en courant, mais avant qu'elle n'atteigne les escaliers, elle se retourna et cria à l'encontre de Kakashi…

-Au revoir ! Soyez à l'heure pour ce soir ! J'ai préparé des lasagnes, il parait que c'est très bon… En faite c'est Lee qui les a faites !

Puis elle courut sous le regard affectueux de l'homme aux cheveux gris en bataille.

Il se retrouva seul avec lui-même et soupira en repensant à toutes les années qui venaient de s'écouler. Tant de choses c'étaient produites !

Ses élèves avaient bien grandi ! Naruto qui courrait sans cesse après Sasuke pour prouver sa valeur, Sasuke, qui ne vivait que pour sa vengeance et Sakura qui se trouvait à la traine est maintenant devenue une médecin aussi compétente que la princesse Tsunade et une ninja qui avait une frappe plus violente qu'un troupeau de buffle enragé.

« Une seule personne manque encore à l'appel pour que l'équipe soit au complet ! »

Kakashi fut amusé de remarquer que c'était toujours Sasuke qui n'arrivait jamais à rester au village… quoique, aujourd'hui c'était différent….

Il regarda un peu plus loin, au loin il pouvait facilement apercevoir le quartier Uchiwa, rempli de vie aujourd'hui…

Un exploit que seul Sasuke avait pu réaliser. Même s'il avait quitté le village il y a des années de ça, il en était revenu plus fort et avec des techniques que personne d'autre que lui n'arrivait à produire.

-Sasuke ? Es-tu vraiment mort ? Ou juste disparu pour ne plus revenir ?

Kakashi resta assis sur son banc un long moment encore, attendant que le soleil ne se couche pour se rendre, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, devant la stèle des héros, avant de se rendre au rendez-vous chez Sakura.

…

-Sasuke !

-…

Sasuke regarda silencieusement le vieil homme aux nombreuses rides installé dans un vieux futon respirant difficilement. Le vieil homme regardait avec des yeux bleu transparents, essayant de voir avec clarté, le jeune homme assis près de lui.

Sasuke était arrivé avec son petit fils, qui l'avait traîné derrière lui en courant.

Le vieil homme aux longs cheveux gris lui avait demandé de l'amené pour ses derniers instants de vie. Il était atteint d'une grave maladie et malgré son âge bien avancé, il avait été le chef du village depuis de nombreuses années.

Alors qu'il croisait le regard triste de son petit protégé, Sasuke, il lui revint en mémoire le souvenir fugace de son fils. Mort il y a quelques années suite à un accident de construction.

Le vieil homme sourit, se disant qu'il allait bientôt le rejoindre.

-Sasuke,… hum hum,…

Le vieillard fut pris d'une toux incontrôlable ce qui inquiéta encore plus Sasuke qui se pencha vers le visage du chef du village, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir l'aider.

Mais le vieil homme lui sourit sereinement et posa une des ses mains ridée, tout autant que son visage, sur le doux visage de son précieux protégé, il lui sourit davantage alors qu'avec effort il prit la parole…

-Mon petit Sasuke ! Tu es arrivé ici et tu nous as énormément appris et donné…

Une nouvelle toux l'empêcha de continuer.

À côté de Sasuke, le petit fils et voisin de Sasuke pleurait silencieusement, n'osant à peine regarder son grand-père.

-Je vais bientôt mourir et rejoindre mes êtres chers, j'aimerais…j'aimerais que tu deviennes le nouveau chef du village.

-…

Sasuke regarda le vieil homme, il voulait lui dire non, qu'il allait s'en sortir et qu'il pourrait reprendre son rôle. Mais le vieil homme, voyant et comprenant que trop bien le silence de Sasuke, il reprit d'une voix de plus en plus faible…

-Sasu-Sasuke ! Tu as veillé sur nous depuis que tu es arrivé dans ce petit village oublié depuis des siècles. Tu nous as protégé, tu as aidé mon fils à amélioré le village, tu m'as aidé plus que n'importe qui…

Le vieil homme respira péniblement sous le regard larmoyant de ses proches. Tous savaient que ces derniers instants étaient comptés, tous savaient aussi quel serait sa dernière volonté. Et chacun d'eux, chaque villageois s'étaient mis d'accord…

-Sasuke, devient à part entière le nouveau chef de ce village !

Demanda le vieil homme à Sasuke qui hocha négativement la tête, ne trouvant plus les mots, ni sa voix pour répondre autrement.

-Sasu-suke… Fais-le pour moi…

-…

Sasuke serra la main du vieil homme, sur sa joue hochant une nouvelle fois pour dire qu'il ne le voulait pas. Le vieil homme lui sourit avec effort et douceur.

-Tu sais que mon fils t'aimait comme son propre fils, il t'a confié la petite Sella…

-…

-Il voulait te donner le poste quelques jours avant sa mort,… mais il n'en a… pas eu le temps…

La respiration du vieil homme se fit de plus en plus pénible. Il fit une grimasse alors qu'une nouvelle toux lui prit la gorge.

Sasuke serra davantage la main froide du vieillard.

Puis, d'une voix éraillée, il dit…

-Je ne peux pas…

-Fait le pour moi, fait-le pour mon fils… fait-le pour le village ! Tu me dois bien ça…mon petit Sasuke !

Sasuke laissa glisser une larme sur sa joue alors que dans la plus grande peine et douleur il finit par soupirer…

-D'accord…

A peine ce mot dit, le vieil homme lui sourit, ravit, il ferma délicatement les yeux, respira une dernière fois, soulagé que sa dernière volonté soit accepté. Le vieux chef du village ferma ses yeux pour la dernière fois, gardant comme dernière image sur cette terre, le visage baigné de larmes de celui qu'il avait recueil et logé mais qu'il avait par-dessous tout, aimé et apprécié, son successeur.

Sa main glissa doucement, dans une lenteur horrible, le long du visage de Sasuke pour atterrir près de son corps, sur la couverture qu'il avait sur lui.

Le vieil homme, chef du village, qui avait si bon cœur venait de perdre la vie. Il venait de s'éteindre pour aller rejoindre son fils, sa femme et tous ceux qu'il avait perdu et aimé par le passé… heureux, le sourire aux lèvres, d'avoir laissé le flambeau à ce jeune homme pleines de qualités.

-Grand-père !

Hurla le petit fils, se jetant sur le corps vide de vie du vieil homme, pleurant sa douleur il se raccrocha à la couverture de son grand-père.

La douleur de la perte s'empara de lui, les larmes coulant, les pleurent se faisant douleur, il resta là de longues minutes accroché ainsi à son dernier parent.

Sasuke resta pétrifié incapable de dire un mot, que cela soit pour réconforter son voisin, que ce soit pour dire un mot envers cet homme qui l'avait recueil et protégé. Qui lui avait apprit tant de chose quand il était arrivé dans ce village…

Les larmes l'inondèrent, incapable de les retenir, de retenir ses diamants de couler le long de ses joues. Il regarda s'en le voir entièrement, ce vieil homme qui venait de le nommé nouveau chef du village…

…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Sasuke rejoignit Sella et ses deux invités dans sa maison, à quelque pas de chez le petit fils du vieil homme.

Sasuke avait tenu à raccompagner son ami chez lui et à aider la famille. Mais cette dernière lui avait souri paisiblement et lui avait juste dit merci avant de refuser son aide et de le mettre dehors en compagnie de Michiru qui continuait de pleurer la mort de son grand-père. Sasuke l'avait consolé au mieux et tout en le raccompagnant chez lui, sécha lui aussi ses larmes.

Il avait vu son ami fermer délicatement la porte, lui souriant et le remerciant pour tout. Il l'avait assuré qu'il voulait être un peu seul et lui avait demandé de rentrer lui aussi. Sasuke n'avait rien trouvé à redire et le cœur peiné, il s'était résolu à rentrer chez lui.

Le regard de Sasuke surprit plus d'une personne, son regard était tellement triste, si peiné qu'il toucha chaque personne qu'il avait croisé sur le chemin de la maison.

Il sourit, mais chacun avaient bien vu qu'il s'agissait d'un faux, d'un sourire forcé, à contre cœur.

Il croisa Itachi, Naruto et Sella dans le salon. Il leur sourit poliment en passant devant eux. Mais tous les trois voyaient bien que quelque chose venait de se passer.

Naruto voulu s'approcher, mais ce fut Sella qui fut plus rapide en sautant dans les bras de Sasuke. Ce dernier lui sourit mais la petite vit bien qu'il ne souriait pas comme d'habitude. Elle se refugia dans le creux de son cou et commença à pleurer doucement.

Sasuke ferma un instant les yeux et se laissa glisser dans son fauteuil en essayant de calmer sa fille prise de sanglots.

Puis quelques seconde s'écoulèrent et Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard bleu de son invité et tout en retrouvant un visage calme et serein il lui demanda…

-Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez.

Mais avant que Naruto ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, Itachi attrapa son épaule et le tourna pour lui faire face. D'une voix à peine perceptible, il lui fit remarquer.

-Naruto, n'oublies pas notre mission…

Rappela Itachi avant que son Hokage ne dise quelque chose qui pourrait compliquer les choses.

-Je le sais bien Itachi… mais,… mais je veux tellement être…

-Je sais ! Moi aussi je le voudrai, mais tu sais que notre mission passe avant tout !

Naruto baissa les yeux face à la justesse des dires d'Itachi.

Il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait raison, mais le désir de rester encore un peu avec Sasuke lui brulait tout le corps.

Cela faisait bientôt trois ans !

Trois ans qui l'avaient séparé de son meilleur ami.

Trois longues années sans aucunes nouvelles de lui, ni aucunes traces.

Itachi devait bien le savoir !

Ce sentiment qui s'était réveillé en revoyant Sasuke le dévorait, et au fond, il voulait se laisser aller à son désir, si puissant, de rester avec lui.

Mais le devoir était le devoir et Naruto n'avait pas le choix. C'est pourquoi il murmura à l'encontre de Sasuke…

-Je suis désolé ! Mais nous devons partir au plus vite.

Et Naruto se tourna et partit en direction de la porte d'entrée. Bien vite suivit, à regret, par Itachi.

Ne faisant qu'un petit signe de tête envers Sasuke qui garda un air surprit sur le visage il quitta à son tour la pièce puis la maison.

Étonné du départ si précipité de Naruto, Sasuke ne put rien faire et resta là, tenant Sella dans ses bras. N'ayant pas très bien compris pourquoi ces deux là étaient partis si vite.

* * *

A suivre…

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous serez nombreux à lire la suite.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de suite voici un petit extrait comme dans chaque fin de chapitre… retrouvez bientôt…

_Cinquième acte La vie est dure_

_-Naruto…_

_Quelque chose n'allait pas…_

_Et Kushina savait pertinemment ce qui pouvait rendre son bébé comme ça. Soit c'était parce qu'il n'y avait plus de ramen à moins de deux mètres de lui, soit ce n'était autre que... _

_Le jeune Hokage, après quelques minutes passées, revint à lui. Il remarqua alors sa mère assise près de lui et fut surpris du regard que cette dernière lui lançait._

_-M'man ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_Lui demanda le blond en se relevant…_

* * *

A bientôt, amicalement

Tina-chou


	5. La vie est dure!

**Comme la vie passe**

**.-.-.-.**

_Cinquième acte _La vie est dure

...

-Tu connais la dernière ?

Le jeune homme, dos à la personne qui venait de se rapprocher, regardait sans le voir, il le savait, le ciel bleu de cet été chaud.

-On dit qu'Itachi a une petite amie !

-…

L'autre ne répondit rien. Seul le silence avait ses droits à cet instant. Sasuke resta stoïque, ne se laissant pas dérouter par la nouvelle.

-Hé mais tu m'écoutes ?

Demanda le jeune homme alors qu'il s'installait près de son ami. Ce dernier ne réagit toujours pas. Il gardait le regard vague, perdu. L'ami soupira et décida de rester là, attendant que Sasuke revienne sur terre pour pouvoir discuter avec lui.

Après un certain temps, le blond soupira une nouvelle fois et gigota, ne supportant plus de rester assis ainsi. Il jeta un regard sur son ami et ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

-Bon, je dois y aller. Tsunade m'a donné une mission et je dois aller me préparer.

Il se leva et regarda encore une fois son ami mais ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Bon j'y vais…

Le blond hésita et après avoir approché sa main vers le crane de son ami, il l'a retira et se tourna pour partir.

Le brun toujours le regard hagard, tourna légèrement la tête et vit partir son ami. Un fin sourire illumina son visage et Sasuke resta là encore quelque minutes avant de finalement soupirer et de se lever.

« Il est temps d'y aller aussi,… Itachi doit m'attendre ! »

Puis, cachant son fin sourire derrière ses mèches noir corbeau, Sasuke prit la route vers l'appartement de son frère. Il jeta pourtant un dernier regard vers le lac bleu foncé et sourit davantage. Les mains dans les poches, les cheveux légèrement dans le vent, Sasuke se dirigea d'un pas lent à la limite ennuyeux, vers le centre de Konoha.

Près du lac, une ombre se détacha de l'ombre environnant et le blond en ressortit, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il regarda la forme de Sasuke disparaître peu à peu et il mit son sac plus confortablement dans son dos et se tourna, partant en direction de la sortie du village.

Ouvrant les yeux, Sasuke resta un moment dans son lit. Clignant des paupières et restant sans bouger sous ses bras. Il essayait de se souvenir de son rêve mais seule une image floue lui restait en mémoire. Pourtant, plus il s'y attardait et plus il avait l'impression que son rêve ne lui était pas inconnu, comme s'il l'avait déjà vécu auparavant. Mais les images lui devenaient de plus en plus floues.

Sasuke se leva et tout en se frottant les yeux, se dit…

« C'est complètement idiot tout ça… Après tout c'était qu'un rêve ! »

Puis alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la longue journée qui l'attendait.

…

À Konoha, le soleil s'était levé et quelques personnes se promenaient déjà dans les rues du village.

Assis sur le bord de sa fenêtre, les pieds sur le lit, un jeune homme regardait d'un air perdu l'extérieur. Il essayait de se prendre du temps libre, il voulait se reposer et ne plus avoir à signer des papiers, envoyer des gens en mission durant toute la journée.

La seule chose qu'il souhaitait en cet instant, c'était de fermer les yeux et ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'au sommeil et de pouvoir se laisser aller.

Le blond fut pourtant attiré par la vision d'une femme qui prenait son enfant dans ses bras avec tendresse. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire à cette petite scène pleine d'amour maternelle. Il vit l'enfant rire et prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Son esprit s'évapora en fumé alors qu'il revoyait une scène de son enfance. Il était seul, au milieu du village, regardant le dos des gens qui s'éloignait avec leurs parents. Lui aussi il aurait voulut avoir une mère avec qui il aurait pu passer du temps, se faire gronder pour ses bêtises, la serrer dans ses bras et rire aux éclats tout en lui demandant pardon.

Au loin, dans le village de Konoha, Naruto vit un homme qu'il connaissait bien à travers sa fenêtre, il put le voir accompagné de sa chère et tendre. Naruto eut un nouveau sourire, plus grand, en voyant Itachi prendre sa petite amie dans les bras et l'embrasser tout en lui chuchotant quelques mots avant de partager un baisé passionné avec la jeune fille, qui pour lui prouver son désir, le serra davantage contre elle.

Le blond, derrière sa fenêtre, rit légèrement alors qu'il se souvenait soudain du moment où il avait sut pour Itachi et Emily.

C'était il y a quelques années et il avait surpris Itachi avec Emily au détour d'une ruelle. Il se souvint avoir fait une tronche de six pieds de longs alors qu'il dévisageait sans gène le nouveau couple de Konoha. Itachi s'était retrouvé envahie par les questions du blond et ce dernier s'était précipité pour le calmer et lui demander de garder le secret. Naruto se souvint avoir rit et charrié le frère aîné des Uchiwa et sans laisser à ce dernier le temps de répliquer, il s'était mis à courir en direction du lac de Konoha, bien décidé à révéler le « secret » d'Itachi.

Ce qu'il n'avait su que plus tard, c'était qu'en réalité Sasuke avait été mis au courant une semaine plus tôt de la liaison d'Itachi et Emily.

« C'était le bon temps ! »

Pensa le blond alors qu'il continuait d'observer le couple, mais cette fois-ci avec un regard un peu plus hagard. Un soupçon de tristesse en se souvenant du temps où Sasuke vivait encore à Konoha. Du moment où son ami partageait encore les missions avec lui… Où Sasuke était encore son Sasuke.

-Naruto ?

-…

-Naruto !

-….

Kushina entra dans la chambre et regarda son fils unique assis au bord du lit, près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu. La femme aux longs cheveux roux le regarda un moment. Fixant le visage si triste de son petit trésor.

Il avait le regard dans le vague et ne semblait avoir remarqué son arrivée dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha alors, d'une marche silencieuse et calme.

Kushina s'installa près de lui et regarda elle aussi par la fenêtre. Il y avait déjà bien du monde dans les rues de Konoha et chacun avait tous une petite veste chaude sur leurs épaules. Mais c'était tout à fait normal, car en période d'automne, les jours se rafraichissait autant qu'elle se raccourcissaient.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse. Ne voulant pas perturber le silence qui régnait pour le moment dans la chambre.

D'ailleurs, c'était plutôt rare ces moments de tranquillité. Habituellement, dans la maison, il y avait toujours du bruit à faire fuir n'importe qui. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois son fils. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Et Kushina savait pertinemment ce qui pouvait rendre son bébé comme ça. Soit c'était parce qu'il n'y avait plus de ramen à moins de deux mètres de lui, soit ce n'était autre que…

Naruto ne semblait toujours pas avoir remarqué la présence de sa mère et semblait être toujours autant dans ses pensées.

Le jeune Hokage, après quelques minutes passées, revint à lui. Il remarqua alors sa mère assise près de lui et fut surpris du regard que cette dernière lui lançait.

-M'man ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lui demanda le blond en se relevant. Kushina lui sourit et sans que Naruto ne s'y attende et ne puisse rien faire, cette dernière le prit dans ses bras.

Naruto resta là, sans rien faire, trop surpris par ce geste d'affection qui lui avait tant manqué dans son enfance.

-Je suis désolé mon chéri, mais garde espoir, il finira par revenir.

Il fallut un certain temps à Naruto pour qu'il comprenne de qui sa mère voulait parler. C'est en souriant timidement qu'il trouva que sa mère lisait trop facilement en lui. Le blond prit sa mère dans ses bras et lui murmura dans son oreille.

-Il ne reviendra pas, il est trop tard pour ça.

Kushina resta silencieuse un moment et finit par relâcher son fils de son étreinte. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et en silence, demandait à son fils d'être franc dans sa réponse. Naruto la regarda et comprit qu'elle allait lui demander quelque chose. Il s'assit sur le lit et attendit patiemment la question.

-Pour quelle raison voulais-tu devenir Hokage ?

Naruto fut un peu surpris et baissa la tête. Kushina lui sourit et releva la tête de son fils et croisa ses yeux bleu.

-Tu m'avais dit un jour, que tu voulais devenir fort…

-Je sais…mais au fond…

Naruto tritura ses doigts et ses joues devinrent légèrement rosées. Kushina sourit davantage et attendit que son fils se confi.

Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir alors qu'une image s'imprimait dans sa tête, mais c'est à cet instant qu'une voix lui revint en mémoire.

« Si un jour tu rencontres quelqu'un qui t'accepte tout de suite pour ce que tu es, alors cette personne devrait devenir celle qui compte le plus pour toi. N'est-ce pas… »

- Si tu rencontres un jour quelqu'un qui t'accepte très sincèrement, cette personne deviendra alors, l'être du monde le plus cher à ton cœur.

Naruto regarda alors sa mère et un sourire aux lèvres, il lui informa.

-Une personne, il y a longtemps m'avait dit presque la même chose. C'était un garçon que nous avions dû combattre lors qu'une mission au pays des vagues. Mais en repensant à lui, il avait le même âge que moi et Sasuke, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ces paroles me paressent si vrai encore aujourd'hui.

Kushina ne dit rien, écoutant juste où voulait en venir son fils. Naruto rit un peu et continua dans sa lancée.

-Tu sais, quand j'étais gamin, je n'avais pas d'ami…

Naruto détourna une nouvelle fois le regard et rosit un peu. Gêné, il continua tout de même.

-Mais tu sais, j'avais toujours eu une folle envie d'aller vers lui… Mais lui, il était toujours meilleur que moi.

Kushina pouffa un peu mais Naruto fit comme si de rien était. Il regarda cependant un instant par la fenêtre puis reprit.

-Cependant,… Cependant lors de cette mission j'ai enfin eu l'impression qu'on se comprenait mutuellement et qu'on était réellement devenu des amis. Si tu savais… Ça m'a tellement soulagé et rendu heureux que aujourd'hui encore, je ressens cette joie à chaque fois que je repense à cette époque.

Kushina remarqua alors une étincelle dans les yeux bleus de son fils et elle en fut très heureuse. Elle avait tellement de fois espéré revoir cette flamme dans les yeux de son fils, qu'elle avait vu disparaître, peu à peu ces dernières années.

-Il s'est passé tellement de choses et de temps depuis cette période que j'ai presque l'impression que tout ça, fait partit d'une autre vie…

Marmonna Naruto alors qu'il baissait une nouvelle fois la tête. Kushina, le voyant perdre espoir, cru bon de lui dire…

-Tu sais Naruto, avec une amie à moi, il nous avait fallu pas mal de temps avant qu'on soit réellement des amies.

Le blond regarda sa mère avec un air de dire « c'est censé me remonter le moral ça ». Kushina rit et ajouta.

-Et tu sais qui c'était ?

Naruto eut alors l'air intéressé et demanda, comme un enfant de dix ans.

-Dit qui ? Qui ? Qui ?

Kushina laissa un moment de silence et fit d'une voix amusé, pleine de coquetterie.

-Mikoto Uchiwa !

Naruto en resta figé et regarda sa mère un long moment sans bouger.

-C'est pas vrai !?

Kushina éclata de rire et hocha positivement la tête.

Naruto reprit terre après avoir rit de bon cœur et chuchota dans le silence qui venait de retomber.

-Je voulais devenir Hokage pour lui prouver ma valeur. Mais pour lui prouver à lui et à lui seul que moi aussi je valais quelque chose. Je voulais lui montrer qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur moi.

Kushina sentit au fond d'elle, en cet instant, une immense fierté envers son fils.

-Et aujourd'hui tu l'es !

-Oui,… mais lui il n'est plus là pour le voir. Il ne se souvient plus de rien. Ni de Konoha, ni du village et encore moins de moi…ou de sa famille.

Kushina sentit alors dans la voix de son unique fils une tristesse palpable et elle ne put s'empêcher de le reprendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, voulant par ce simple geste, lui remonter le moral, le libérer de cette peine qui l'envahissait depuis bien des années.

-Crois en lui ! Crois et espère, un jour tu verras, il reviendra !

Naruto, la voix brisée par ses émotions, ne put que serrer davantage sa mère contre lui et penser.

« J'espère tellement que tu ais raison. Oui tellement ! »

…

-Tu as pris ton déjeuner ?

Emily se tourna et observa son cher et tendre avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Ce dernier soupira pour la forme et tout en mettant ses chaussures lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

Emily s'approcha alors de son mari et tout en le prenant dans ses bras elle huma son odeur. Une douce odeur qu'elle ne se lassera jamais de respirer pleinement.

Itachi lui sourit tout en se laissant prendre. Il rit même lorsqu'il sentit un délicieux souffle près de son oreille.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime !

Murmura Emily alors qu'elle serrait un peu plus fort son étreinte tout contre Itachi. Ce dernier ne dit rien, il posa juste sa main sur le bras tendre de son aimé.

-Tu te souviens comme on était heureux lorsqu'on s'est rencontré ? Moi je ne l'oublie pas en j'espère que je t'aimerai éternellement ainsi.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans rien dire, dans un silence agréable. Un silence qui voulait pourtant tout dire.

-Oui moi aussi !

Finit par murmurer Itachi alors qu'il fermait les yeux, se souvenant du jour de leur rencontre. Une rencontre qu'il n'oubliera jamais.

_**Flash-back**_

-Tu es vraiment déprimant !

-Ça, tu vois, je m'en fiche complètement !

-Tu pourrais au moins faire un petit effort, c'est pas si dure !

Le plus jeune des deux hommes se tourna vers son interlocuteur et lui lança un regard blasé mais bien sentit. Il l'observa un moment puis ce dernier lui répliqua.

-T'as cas faire cette effort, moi j'en ai rien à cirer !

Il se retourna et reprit sa route. Laissant quelques seconds, son aîné sur place.

Ce dernier le rattrapa très vite en quelques enjambé et lui marmonna avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Mh j'avais oublié que mon cher petit frère était un solitaire.

-Pfou, t'es pas mieux j'te signal ! Mais c'est vrai que tu as l'air un peu plus dégourdi !

Un rire suivit ses paroles et fit sourire un peu plus l'aîné.

-D'ailleurs tu ferais mieux de trouver un petite amie avant moins ! Ce serait la honte si je venais à me marier avant toi !

Un soupir fut la seule réponse à la dernière réplique du plus jeune.

Puis sans crier gare, quelqu'un arriva par derrière et sauta sur l'aîné des deux.

-Je te trouve enfin ! Tu m'as fait attendre ! J'en avais marre !

-…

Puis sans qu'Itachi ne puisse rien faire il se faisait embrassé par une fille qui venait de lui sauter sur le dos sous le regard exorbité de son frère. Ce dernier, finit par éclater de rire et cela mit fin au baisé.

Quelques minutes plus tard et des excuses, la jeune fille essaya de faire comprendre à l'aîné qu'elle l'avait prise pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Cela fit augmenter le sourire moqueur de Sasuke qui écoutait d'une oreille discrète les explications un peu bouteuse de la jeune fille.

-Au faite, vous vous appelez comment ?

Demanda un peu sournoisement Sasuke qui regarda la jeune fille, droit dans les yeux. Cette dernière lui sourit et accepta de lui répondre.

-Je m'appelle Emily et je suis arrivée à Konoha il y a une semaine environ. J'attendais mon petit copain et j'ai confondu…

Elle baissa la tête, rouge de honte et s'excuse une millième fois.

Itachi lui répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de mal mais avant que quiconque ne dise un mot de plus, Sasuke s'approcha d'Emily et lui chuchota alors.

-Tu sais quoi, si tu ne retrouves pas ton copain, tu peux toujours sortir avec mon frère. Il cherchait justement une petite amie. Et comme vous vous êtes déjà embrassé, c'est plus qu'une formalité.

Il se reçu un coup sur la tête. Sasuke regarda avec amusement son frère qui semblait avoir honte.

Un rire se fit et les deux frères regardèrent Emily qui riait à la scène que faisaient ses deux nouvelles connaissances. Puis, les surprenant, Emily réussit à dire entre deux rires.

-C'est,… c'est d'accord, je n'suis pas contre. Ton frère est plutôt mignon !

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Après ça, Itachi avait commencé à sortir avec Emily et ils finirent par ne plus se séparer pour finalement terminer par vivre ensemble et se marier.

Itachi sourit en revoyant la tête de Sasuke lorsqu'ils lui avaient annoncé qu'ils sortaient officiellement ensemble.

Puis, l'annonce du mariage avait été donnée et une semaine avant cette fête que toute la famille attendait, Sasuke avait disparu.

Par amour pour son frère, Itachi avait demandé à repousser le mariage, il ne s'imaginait pas s'unir avec Emily sans l'instigateur de leurs premiers rendez-vous. Emily lui avait sourit ce jour-là et avait simplement hoché la tête.

Ils attendirent plusieurs mois avant de redonner une date pour ce mariage. Mais Sasuke n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé.

Itachi, ce jour-là, alors que cela devait être le plus beau de sa vie, avait été vide. Vide de la présence de son si cher petit frère.

« _Félicitation Nii-chan ! J'étais sûr que tu finirais par l'épouser ! »_

«_-Je suis désolé, j'ai une mission importante. Mais je serai de retour pour ton mariage ! Tu peux compter sur moi !_ »

«_-Mais juste au cas où, j'ai caché ton cadeau de mariage sous mon lit. Cependant je t'interdis d'y toucher avant ton mariage !_ »

Comme son frère pouvait lui manquer.

-Tu le retrouveras j'en suis sûre, peu importe le temps qu'il te faudra.

Emily lui offrit un baisé alors qu'elle le serra encore un peu plus contre elle. Itachi ne dit rien, il n'avait rien dit lors de son retour de mission, il n'avait pas le droit de dire à qui que ce soit qu'il l'avait retrouvé qu'il allait bien, qu'il était sain et sauf et surtout en vie.

Itachi se leva et juste avant de fermer la porte il murmura les mêmes mots qu'il redisait à chaque fois qu'il partait.

-Je reviendrai, je t'aime.

Puis la porte se ferma laissant Emily à genoux et le regard peiné. Elle baissa les yeux et chuchota pour elle-même.

-Je le sais bien Itachi. Tout comme je sais que tu souffres encore de la disparition de ton frère.

Elle serra alors dans sa poche une petite photo qu'elle gardait précieusement.

-Je sais que tu l'aimais plus que tout, même plus que moi !

Elle se leva et regarda la porte comme dans l'espoir de voir apparaître quelqu'un face à elle.

-Mais comme je t'aime je vais exaucer ton vœu le plus cher.

Puis elle se prépara à son tour et laissa seulement derrière elle un petit mot sur lequel était inscrit.

« Je reviens dès que je peux. Je t'aime, Emily »

Puis, serrant toujours la petite photo dans sa poche elle prit son bandeau et l'attacha sur ses épaules et ferma à son tour la porte.

…

-Sasu !

Le dénommé se tourna et regarda son ami tout en attendant que ce dernier arrive à sa hauteur. Arrivé là,

-Sasu ! C'est grave, l'épidémie se répand de plus en plus vite, il faut faire quelque chose ! Tu dois trouver une solution !

Sasuke eut un regard peiné mais déterminé.

-Ecoute moi bien, j'ai bien une idée mais je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Michiru eut alors un air ravi d'entendre que son ami allait bientôt tout résoudre, comme il en avait l'habitude depuis qu'il était arrivé dans son village caché.

Il regarda les yeux noir hypnotique de Sasu et d'un air résolu, il lui répondit confiant et sur de lui…

-Tu sais bien que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, je serai toujours présent.

Sasu lui sourit, reconnaissant de la confiance et du soutient que lui offrait son meilleur ami.

-Merci…Bon, allons dans le bureau pour que je t'explique.

Quelques heures passèrent et Sasu expliquait encore son plan à son ami. Ce dernier n'avait pas perdu une miette de la stratégie de son chef fut impressionné par les détails et la rapidité de la solution qu'avait trouvé Sasu pour protéger le village de l'épidémie qui venait de se répandre tel la peste.

-Et Sella ? Tu ne peux pas la laisser seule aussi longtemps !

Remarqua Michiru alors qu'il observait avec ferveur les gestes de Sasu.

Ce dernier soupira et avec lassitude il se cala contre le dossier de son fauteuil réfléchissant en vitesse à la question que venait de poser son ami. Effectivement, il ne pouvait pas laisser seul Sella alors qu'elle est si vulnérable.

-Je n'sais pas… j'y ai pas réfléchis je dois t'avouer.

Michiru retint son sourire et proposa alors sa solution.

-Tu pourrais l'emmener dans ce village. Tu sais… ces gens qui ont raccompagné Sella ici, ils venaient…

Michiru regarda du coin de l'œil son chef du village qui soupira pour la forme en répondant…

-De Konoha,… Mais tu connais la loi !

Michiru fut agacé du manque de ferveur de son ami et lui répliqua sans détour.

- La loi peut-être changé et modifié par son chef. De plus tu en as le pouvoir.

-Mais tu n'y penses pas ! C'est pas possible.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, presque choqué que son ami lui dise de tel chose.

-Mais Sasu…

-Je n'peux pas aller dans ce village et demander l'hospitalité alors qu'ils ont déjà ramené Sella ici. Je ne me vois pas demander ça à ce village.

Michiru sa frotta le front avant de continuer sur sa lancé.

-Pourtant ces gens semblent bien t'apprécier.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça, ils sont partis sans rien dire tel des courants d'air je te signal. Si c'est ça apprécier quelqu'un…

Sasuke se renfrogna un peu au souvenir du départ de ses deux personnes, sans aucunes explications.

Michiru soupira pour la troisième fois et proposa alors sa dernière solution pour convaincre son ami.

-Demande à Sella alors ! Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie elle !

Sasuke eut un air surprit au premier abord puis eut un sourire taquin et un regard malicieux.

-Tu y tiens vraiment toi !

-T'as pas vraiment le choix Sasu !

Puis Sasuke respira un bon coup avant de finalement se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Très bien, tu as gagné. Je te confis les rênes le temps de faire le voyage.

Michiru eu un sourire resplendissant et tout en faisant le signe de la victoire envers Sasuke, il lui fit oui de la tête.

-T'inquiète ! Je t'attendrai mais ne tarde pas trop.

Sasuke lui rendit son signe de tête et avant de partir ajouta…

-Merci.

Puis il partit et alla chercher Sella qui dormait à moitié sur le sofa. Il lui informa de la proposition qui lui avait été offerte, sans pour autant lui dire la cause. Sella fut d'abord surprise mais sauta vite au cou de son père alors que ce dernier lui disait qu'il reviendrait vite la rechercher.

-Alors va te préparer, nous partons maintenant.

-Super Sasu-ki ! Je file…J'avais tant envie d'y retourner !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, sella disparu à l'étage alors que Sasuke regarda par la fenêtre.

« Si on part maintenant, je serais revenu à temps pour mettre en route mon plan »

Puis, Sasuke sentit quelque chose se frotter contre sa jambe et vit qu'il s'agissait de son petit chat.

-Ah Hoshi… ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'oublie pas.

Une heure plus tard, Sasuke et Sella partirent du village, laissant Hoshi aux bons soins de leur voisin qui rouspéta un peu mais accepta tout de même de s'en occuper le temps que Sasuke revienne.

…

Quelque part dans une rue de Konoha une femme faisait face à un homme qui tenait de sa main gauche une canne en bois.

-Je sais que vous savez ce qui est arrivé il y a deux ans environs à Sasuke !

L'homme eut un sourire malin sur le visage.

-Et dis-moi pourquoi je devrais te le dire ! Je n'ai rien à y gagner en échange.

-Si vous ne me dites pas où se trouve Sasuke je vous dénonce ! J'ai des preuves !

-Ah oui ? Vraiment…

Fit la voix mielleuse de l'inconnu. Il se rapprocha furtivement d'Emily qui retint son souffle.

-Tu n'es pas assez forte pour ça.

Un rire moqueur s'éleva dans la nuit sombre de Konoha. Alors qu'Emily écarquillait les yeux de surprise en sentant une lame froide de planter dans son estomac, elle eut un hoquet.

-Sois pas si naïve ma chère ! Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi.

L'homme s'éloigna de quelques pas laissant Emily se tenir fermement la main sur sa plais.

-Tu as vraiment été stupide de venir me voir et de me menacé.

-…

-Pour qui fais-tu ça ? Pour Itachi ?

-..ghn…

Emily sentit ses sens lui échapper. Elle ressentit alors son cœur se serrer alors que le visage de son cher et tendre se dessinait devant elle.

-Pour cet homme qui se languit de l'absence de son si cher frère ?

L'homme s'accroupit près d'Emily qui lui envoya un regard noir pour toute réponse, ne pouvant plus parler.

Comme à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait du frère de son mari, sa main se serra systématiquement sur la photo dans sa poche.

Une larme coula alors qu'un nouveau rire résonna dans ses oreilles.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne souffriras plus très longtemps, le poison est très rapide.

Et l'homme se rapprocha du visage déjà bien pâle d'Emily.

-Je vais tout de même t'offrir un cadeau d'adieu… avant que tu ne rendes ton dernier soupir…

Il se rapprocha encore et arriva tout près de l'oreille de la femme.

-Ton cher beau frère est vivant. Il ne vit pas très loin d'ici d'ailleurs !

Les yeux d'Emily s'élargirent sous la surprise, puis les larmes perlèrent.

Subitement un poids venait de la libérer.

-…Mais d'ici peu il te rejoindra, je peux te le promettre.

Mais soudain, l'homme sentit une douleur lancinante au niveau de l'épaule droite. Dans un dernier élan, Emily réussit tant bien que mal à blessé son meurtrier, dans un dernier effort, elle voulut imposer sa marque sur cet homme qui, elle en était sûre, finirait par retrouver Sasuke avant Itachi.

Mais au moins, elle mourra le cœur en paix, l'âme légère, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'avait, elle ne laissera pas Itachi seul, bientôt, elle l'espérait du plus profond de son âme, il retrouverait son frère adoré. Ce frère qui les avait réunis. Ce frère qu'elle avait tout de suite adopté comme le sien.

Sasuke, qui avait été un rayon de soleil dans sa vie, qui l'avait poussé à vivre avec l'homme de sa vie.

Ce jeune homme de dix-huit ans qui lui avait ouvertement dit de sortir avec Itachi. Ce garçon qui l'avait fait rire alors qu'elle se sentait si seule.

Elle sourit alors qu'elle ressortait de sa poche la photo qu'elle avait gardée sur elle tous aux longs de ces années.

Cette photo qui avait été prise le jour de l'anniversaire d'Itachi, avec au centre Sasuke qui souriait et montrait du doigt son frère. Tandis qu'Itachi boudé faussement son frère tout en se frottant le nez, ce dernier encore tartiné de gâteau à la crème.

Et puis il y avait elle, de l'autre côté, qui riait à en perdre halène. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Ça avait été une journée pleine de rire et de joie.

Cette photo, elle lui avait été offerte par Mikoto qui avait annoncé qu'elle l'offrait à chaque personne qui se trouvait dessus.

Durant tous ce temps elle l'avait précieusement gardé près d'elle, cette photo, la seule où ils étaient tous les trois ensembles. Cette photo qui avait vu aboutir à son premier véritable baisé avec Itachi, resterai à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. C'est aussi pour cela qu'Emily voulut à tout prit venir ici ce soir, avec l'espoir de retrouver ce garçon au centre de la photo.

Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, avant de se laisser aller, Emily regarda le ciel magnifique qui brillait au-dessus d'elle. Elle continua de serrer fortement sa photo et prononça ses derniers mots dans un murmure que seul le ciel put entendre.

-Itachi, je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour… Je n'oublierai jamais nos moments passé ensemble. Comme je n'oublierai jamais ce frère que tu as tant aimé… Je te le confis… prends-en soin Itachi. Il est précieux…

Puis elle se laissa glisser sur le sol froid de la nuit, elle ferma les yeux et sourit une dernière fois. Soulagé de savoir que Sasuke était en vie, quelque part dans ce monde. Qu'elle s'en allait sans laisser Itachi… Qu'il avait encore quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie, qui allait lui faire oublier sa peine… Lui donner une lumière de survit. Comme elle l'avait eut en travers ces deux frères qui avaient un jour croisé sa route.

« Je te le confis aussi Sasuke! »

…

A suivre

* * *

Bouya ! … Un nouveau chapitre en ligne.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Laissez-moi un petit commentaire de vos impressions ok ?!

Bon allez, petit bonus express, je vous propose un petit extrait de la suite…

_Sixième acte __; Une mission spéciale!_

_-Je suis désolé,__…_

_Continua finalement Sasuke en se tournant vers Naruto qui souriait, bienveillant._

_Itachi regardait, lui aussi, le petit manège avec un petit sourire, sourire que personne ne pouvait voir, car caché par son masque._

_Mais il était heureux de pouvoir revoir son jeune frère._

_-Sella avait une demande à vous formuler. Alors elle m__'__a demandé de l__'__accompagner._

_-Je vois._

Voilà!

Bon, je vais vous laisser le temps que le prochain chapitre sorte.

Comme d'habitude, un petit extrait vous est offert pour patienter.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire à bientôt.

Amicalement Tina-chou

PS; Encore joyeuses fêtes à tous!Et heureuse et belle année 2013, à l'année prochaine


	6. Une mission spéciale

**Comme la vie passe**

**...**

**_Sixième acte_** Une mission spéciale

...

Le matin était arrivé avec un soleil brillant qui illumina tout le village de Konoha. Naruto regardait d'un air distrait par sa fenêtre et se laissa rêvasser quelques instants. Mais il fut bien vite interrompu par un coup qu'on donna à la porte de son bureau.

Soupirant pour la forme, Naruto reprit son air sérieux et d'un ton professionnel, il dit simplement.

-Entrez !

Suite à l'annonce, la porte s'ouvrit lentement et laissa Naruto complètement stupéfait. Il se pinça même la joue pour être sûr de ne pas rêver debout. Mais la douleur qu'il ressentit était bien réelle.

Près de l'Hokage, son garde du corps regarda lui aussi le nouveau venu.

Ce dernier s'avança et s'inclina courtoisement devant l'Hokage. Tenant sa fille de sa main droite, il se releva et croisa le regard bleu ciel du blond qui ne put que bégayer un simple…

-Sa-Sasuke !

Fit surpris Naruto alors que Sasuke s'avançait vers lui. Il lui sourit et fit un signe de tête vers l'homme qui se trouvait être l'homme de l'autre fois.

Itachi lui rendit son signe de tête et resta stoïque et attendit de voir ce que Sasuke venait faire ici.

-Je suis désolé Hokage-sama...

Fit poliment Sasuke tout en s'inclinant légèrement devant Naruto, ce dernier resta toujours sous le choc de revoir Sasuke ici, dans son bureau.

-…Mais Sella tenait absolument à revenir à Konoha…

C'est à ce moment là que Naruto remarqua la petite puce derrière Sasuke, qui tenait de toutes ses forces le bras de son papa.

Sasuke la regarda et lui fit un sourire dont elle aimait tant admirer et la jeune fillette se serra encore un peu plus contre son père.

-Je suis désolé,…

Continua finalement Sasuke en se tournant vers Naruto qui souriait, bienveillant.

Itachi regardait, lui aussi, le petit manège avec un petit sourire, sourire que personne ne pouvait voir, car caché par son masque.

Mais il était heureux de pouvoir revoir son jeune frère.

-Sella avait une demande à vous formuler. Alors elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner.

-Je vois.

Fit joyeusement Naruto en se levant de son fauteuil.

Il contourna son bureau et s'avança vers Sasuke et Sella. Il fit un énorme sourire à Sasuke. Bien qu'au fond de lui, il mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Mais il se gifla mentalement et s'agenouilla devant Sella qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Sasuke d'un millimètre.

-Alors Sella ? Tu avais envie de revenir ?

Demanda Naruto tout en continuant de sourire et Sella se décida tout de même à se détacher un peu de Sasuke. Cependant, elle ne le lâcha tout de même pas. Elle avait peur de devoir encore se séparer de son Sasu-ki et ne le lâchait plus depuis qu'il était revenu de sa mission de la dernière fois.

Un mois était passé et même si Sella le savait, Sasuke devait repartir en mission. C'était d'ailleurs l'une dès raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus ici.

-Sasu-ki va devoir repartir et… enfin je me demandais si… Si je pouvais venir ici.

Sasuke lui sourit et tourna ses yeux vers l'homme au masque.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé quand elle était ici, mais Sella semble absolument vouloir rester avec vous.

-…

Sasuke ne sembla pas vouloir de réponse, alors il poursuivit…

-Je ne voudrais pas abuser, mais vous serait-il possible de la garder chez vous durant quelques jours ?

-…

Itachi resta cloué sur place et ne dit pas un mot.

C'est pourquoi Naruto rit et fit, à la limite de l'hilarité…

-Furet n'a pas le droit de parler durant son service. Enfin mis à par à moi.

Renseigna le jeune Hokage et il se tourna vers Sasuke.

Ce dernier avait le regard surprit mais ne dit rien. Attendant juste de savoir s'il pourrait confier sa fille à cet homme que Sella lui avait suppliée de pouvoir la laisser sous ça garde. Elle semblait s'être attaché et après multiples discutions, Sasuke avait cédé.

-Mais comme je suis gentil…

Fit tout amusé Naruto et sous le regard perplexe d'Itachi, il continua…

-Je vais laisser Furet prendre part à la conversation.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'Itachi lui lance une pique…

-Oh mais quelle générosité _Hokage-sama_…

Un petit rire se fit entendre et tous tournèrent leur regard vers Sella qui était prise d'un fou-rire.

Naruto rit aussi et se joignit à Sella dans sa rigolade.

Sasuke sourit et s'avança vers Furet alors que ce dernier le regardait depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau.

Sasuke s'arrêta à quelque centimètre d'Itachi et lui chuchota pour que seul lui puisse entendre…

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment au fond de moi que je peux vous faire confiance.

Puis Sasuke regarda sa fille au côté de Naruto qui discutait joyeusement et où Naruto riait encore.

-Vous savez, Sella n'est pas ma fille à proprement parler, mais je tiens à elle comme si elle l'était.

Itachi regarda son jeune frère et put voir à quel point il avait encore grandi depuis la dernière fois. Une fierté sans nom se rependit en lui.

Itachi avait une envie pas possible de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué et à quel point il tenait à lui.

A son petit frère qu'il avait tant fait souffrir.

Mais qui après avoir enduré tout ce temps de peine causé par lui, Sasuke avait su remonter la pente et avait même fait plus que ça, il avait réussi là où même Orochimaru et même Madara avaient échoué,… Il avait fait renaître son clan et la moitié de Konoha.

Itachi était fier de son cadet et il regrettait aujourd'hui de ne jamais le lui avoir dit à vive voix lorsqu'il l'avait revu, peu après ce jour où il était revenu vivre à Konoha.

-Vous savez Sasuke-sama, je serais ravis de m'occuper de Sella durant votre mission.

Sasuke eut alors un sourire magnifique aux yeux d'Itachi et de Naruto, qui lui, le zieutait de temps à autre. Il eut un coup au cœur en voyant son meilleur ami entrain de sourire à son frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Itachi ne dit plus rien alors que Naruto remplissait les quelques papiers nécessaires avec l'aide de Sasuke pour une autorisation spéciale.

Sella, elle, regardait son père remplir les documents qui lui permettrait de rester à Konoha durant quelques jours et où elle pourrait enfin connaître un peu mieux cet homme qui lui faisait penser à son Sasu-ki.

Elle regarda un peu discrètement Naruto qui continuait de discuter avec son père.

Et elle remarqua bien malgré elle qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

Sachant pertinemment que son père avait une aura qui mettait les gens autour de lui à ses pieds, elle remarqua durant une seconde les yeux tendres de l'Hokage sur son père.

C'était si touchant que Sella en resta bouche-bée quelques instants.

Mais elle ne put réfléchir plus au pourquoi l'Hokage avait lancé un tel regard à son Sasu-ki, qu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule gauche.

Elle tourna la tête et put voir cet homme qui la rassurait malgré elle.

Elle ressentit la même énergie que celle de Sasuke. Idem à un point telle qu'elle s'imagina durant une seconde que cet homme avait un lien de parenté avec son père. Mais elle chassa bien vite cette idée, qui lui paraissait vraiment invraisemblable.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir Sella ! Tu as l'air en meilleure forme depuis la dernière fois.

Elle lui sourit et lui fit oui de la tête avant de répondre joyeusement…

-Je suis super contente d'avoir put retourner avec papa au village. Mais je suis aussi consciente que Sasu-ki doit repartir.

A cette dernière phrase, Sella baissa un peu la tête et perdit un peu de son sourire. Elle réalisait à cet instant que Sasuke ne serait plus là durant plusieurs jours.

Mais la main sur son épaule la rassura un peu. Cet homme serait là et il lui faisait penser à son papa, alors voir repartir son si cher papa en mission ne serait pas si pénible que ça.

Son papa allait lui manquer, ça elle le savait. Mais avoir la présence de cet homme à la même aura que son Sasu-ki l'apaisait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sella…

Lui fit simplement Itachi en essayant de la rassurer par le simple fait de lui tenir l'épaule.

-Sella !

Fit Sasuke en se tournant vers sa fille qui, elle, releva la tête avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Sasuke lui sourit et vit alors que l'homme au masque la tenait par l'épaule.

Un sentiment étrange s'empara de Sasuke. Mais il chassa bien vite l'impression qu'il ressentit en voyant ce simple geste.

Il se rapprocha et s'agenouilla devant sa fille pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle…

-Bon tout est prêt Sella !

Naruto, derrière son bureau, qu'il avait récupéré pour remplir les documents pour Sella, regardait Sasuke prendre la petite dans ses bras et vit que cette dernière s'accrochait à son père comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Itachi, lui, faisait la même chose que Naruto et après que Sasuke se soit séparé de Sella, Itachi reprit sa place près de son jeune Hokage sans piper mot.

Mais alors que Sasuke allait repartir, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte une ombre.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir entrer dans le bureau un homme à la forte stature.

C'était un homme dont les cheveux arrivaient à la hauteur des épaules et au regard noir. Il était habillé d'un uniforme Junin avec l'insigne de capitaine en chef sur l'épaule droite.

C'était une étoile toute simple où à l'intérieur avait été cousu l'insigne du clan Uchiwa.

L'homme s'arrêta quelques instants devant les gens qui le regardaient tous et resta figé une seconde en voyant le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noir, attachés par une élastique.

Ces pupilles d'une couleur charbon et qui tenait de sa main droite les doigts d'une petite fille.

Il ne s'attarda cependant pas plus que cela et s'avança vers le bureau sans jeter le moindre regard envers les autres. Il passa près de Sasuke qui ne fit aucun mouvement. Ce dernier regarda l'homme à la carrure imposante passer près de lui et sentit Sella se serrer un peu plus contre lui.

-Oh Bonjours Fugaku-sama, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite !?

-J'aimerais juste m'entretenir avec votre garde du corps!

Fit la voix sévère de l'homme. Pourtant, cela ne déstabilisa pas pour autant Naruto. Assis dans son fauteuil, il regardait d'un œil malin le chef du clan Uchiwa, loin d'être impressionné par cet homme qui était bien plus âgée que lui.

D'ailleurs, Naruto entendit un petit chuchotement derrière Fugaku et devina la voix de la petite Sella qui discutait avec Sasuke. Qui d'ailleurs eut un petit sourire alors qu'il entendait distinctement la réponse que donna Sasuke pour rassurer sa fille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sella, je peux te dire que les chiens aboient, mais ne mordent jamais.

-… ahahah.

Finit par rire Sella, et Fugaku, qui l'avait clairement entendu se tendit un instant avant de soupirer un bon coup et de reprendre la parole sans tourner la tête vers Sasuke et encore moins vers Sella qui continuait de rire joyeusement à la phrase de son Sasu-ki.

Cela rendit le sourire à Naruto alors qu'il croisait le regard de Sasuke durant une infime seconde.

Son cœur se serra un instant avant de battre plus vite.

Les sentiments qu'il avait envers Sasuke le dérangeaient un peu.

Il savait qu'il l'aimait bien plus que de raison, mais sentir son cœur battre ainsi lui faisait un peu bizarre.

Un frottement se fit au côté de Naruto et ce dernier vit son garde du corps se pencher vers lui pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille…

-Naruto, il vaudrait mieux que je parle à mon père, je te laisse un moment avec Sasuke…

Fit Itachi de derrière son masque. N'oubliant pas cependant de bien articuler le nom de son frère adoré.

Naruto hocha juste un instant la tête sans pouvoir répliquer quoique ce soit face au sous entendu qu'Itachi venait de lui lancer.

Même si cela ne se vit pas, Naruto sentait ses joues se chauffer et son cœur battre un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine.

Se demandant pour la énième fois…

« Pourquoi,… pourquoi il arrive à me faire ressentir tant de bonheur et de frustration en même temps ? »

Puis, sans crier garde, Itachi partit en compagnie de son père sans plus un mot.

Passant devant Sasuke et sa fille, Itachi lui fit un petit signe de la main et en retour, Sasuke lui fit un simple hochement de tête accompagné d'un micro sourire.

Micro sourire que Fugaku remarqua en passant à son tour devant son plus jeune fils.

Mais Fugaku ne fit rien. Ne lui sourit pas, ne fit aucun geste quelconque envers lui…

Il ne croisa qu'une demi-seconde le regard doux de son fils cadet, qui d'ailleurs ne se souvenait plus d'être de la famille. Et c'est justement pour cela que le chef du clan ne lui accorda rien.

Fugaku se souvint qu'en apprenant la nouvelle, il y a quelques semaines, avec son caractère, il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de le rayer de sa vie.

Oui, pour le chef du clan Uchiwa, Sasuke, son fils, son cadet, Sasuke Uchiwa était mort. Il n'existait plus. Pour lui, ce Sasuke qui se trouvait dans ce bureau n'était pas son fils. Il n'était qu'un simple étranger, qu'il ne faisait que croiser comme ça, par hasard.

Au fond de lui, Fugaku voulait oublier qu'un jour, il avait eu un fils du nom de Sasuke.

Mais un petit pincement au cœur lui étreignît la poitrine alors qu'il rencontrait les yeux de son fils « disparu ».

Toutefois Fugaku, digne Uchiwa qu'il était, ne laissa en rien paraître la petite douleur qu'il se reçut en plein cœur.

Il suivit son fils Itachi, son unique fils, à l'extérieur du bureau et referma la porte en faisant un signe de la tête envers son nouvel Hokage. Laissant derrière lui, un calme pesant.

Fugaku, après avoir fermé la porte, se retourna vers Itachi et ce dernier retira son masque, après avoir vérifié les alentours. Un petit silence se fit et le chef de famille commença à marcher dans le couloir, qui les mènerait tous les deux à l'extérieur.

Itachi, habitué depuis l'enfance du caractère, presque inexistant de son père, le suivit dans le couloir. Il pensa un instant à son jeune frère et au regard que son père lui avait lancé.

Un soupir ne put s'empêcher de passer entre ses lèvres alors qu'Itachi marchait derrière cet homme froid qui dirigeait tout son clan. Regardant juste une dernière fois derrière lui imaginant Sasuke discuter avec Naruto.

A cet instant, un petit sourire orna ses lèvres en voyant la scène qu'il s'imaginait.

Quelques instant plus tard, il vit son père tourner et entrer dans une petite salle, Itachi le suivit et se demanda une seconde ce que pouvait bien vouloir son père alors qu'il était en pleine mission.

Fugaku ferma la porte et se tourna vers son fils qui s'était installé contre un mur et attendit qu'il daigne lui expliquer pourquoi il était venu lui parler personnellement.

Habituellement, s'était par courrier volant qu'ils communiquaient et jamais Fugaku n'était une seule fois venu déranger Itachi lors d'une mission.

-J'ai une question à te poser Itachi !

Itachi regarda son interlocuteur et se demanda bien ce que son père allait bien pouvoir lui demander. Vu son visage de pierre, Itachi se dit durant une seconde que la fin du monde allait bientôt arriver.

-…

Le silence régna encore quelque minutes avant que l'un deux ne prennent la peine de parler.

Ce fut Fugaku qui reprit la parole, puisqu'Itachi ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à discuter plus que ça.

-C'est à propos de ta femme…

Itachi se tendit imperceptiblement mais Fugaku, le connaissant trop bien, le remarqua et décida de continuer.

Peu importait finalement la réaction de son fils, du moment que la vérité éclatait enfin au grand jour…

…

-Sasuke !

Le dit nommé se tourna alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir en compagnie de sa fille, qui se tourna, elle aussi, vers Naruto qui venait de l'interpeller.

Sasuke croisa le regard bleu océan du Hokage du village et eut un petit sourire en voyant que ce dernier avait un air gêné sur le visage.

La main derrière la tête, un sourire gêné peint sur son visage bronzé, le regard fuyant qui s'était détourné du regard moqueur de Sasuke.

-Je… enfin je voulais vous demander si….

Sella observa l'attitude si peu commune du Hokage face à eux.

Elle regarda ensuite son papa chéri et eut un sursaut en voyant que ce dernier avait un grand sourire moqueur et les yeux pétillants.

Comme s'il allait se moquer de l'Hokage.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois Naruto, qui s'était un peu repris, contourner son bureau et venir près d'eux.

-Voilà en faite,… je me demandais, comme c'est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner, si vous veniez avec moi ?!

Sella regarda son père et vit qu'il se tournait vers elle. Elle lui sourit et cria, à casser les tympans de quiconque serait près d'elle…

-OH OUI ! Papa ce serait super, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui….

Sasuke eut un petit rire en voyant sa fille la supplier d'accepter.

Il ne put que sourire et s'incliner. Le brun ne pouvait pas résister à la moindre supplique de sa petite coccinelle.

Pour toute réponse il ne fit que hocher positivement la tête et là, Sella lui sauta dans les bras en lui disant mille merci.

Toutefois ce ne fut pas la seule à dire merci en cet instant. Car Naruto, regardant la petite sauter ainsi dans les bras de Sasuke, il remercia les dieux d'avoir un jour rencontré cette petite qui l'avait ramené à Sasuke.

Son Sasuke…

-Bien alors allons-y !

Fit tout joyeusement Naruto en allant en direction de la porte, passant en sautillant près de Sasuke et Sella.

Ces derniers s'échangèrent un regard et ils sourirent en se rendant compte qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

« Cet Hokage est bien spécial »

Sasuke suivit calmement le Hokage du village, bien vite suivit par Sella qui n'avait pas l'intention de se séparer de son papa aussi vite.

Il ferma la porte et parcourut le couloir en compagnie de Naruto qui ne cessait de sourire et de parler.

« Oui, un bien étrange Hokage »

Finit par se dire Sasuke tout en souriant à sa petite puce juste à côté de lui.

* * *

…

_**A suivre**_

Waouh, déjà six chapitres… C'est une première.

Sans avoir à me creuser la tête, je trouve que je me débrouille encore assez bien.

Bon après m'être envoyée des fleurs, je vous propose d'avoir un petit extrait de la suite…

_**Septième acte** __; Déjeuner avec Sasuke, Itachi dans le doute!_

_-Sasuke-sama!_

_-Comment?__…_

_-Je suis désolé, mais il y a une urgence. J__'__ai reçu l__'__ordre de vous chercher. Venez avec moi!_

_Puis, le mystérieux ninja emporta Sasuke avec lui, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer._

_Laissant là, Naruto encore les yeux écarquillés et Sella la main tendue en direction du vide._

Voilà!

Bon, je vais vous laisser poireauter un peu avant de vous donner rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre.

Comme d'habitude, l'extrait reste incomplet. Il y aura quelque phrase entre mais que je ne vais pas mettre, car il nous faut garder du mystère…

A bientôt,

Amicalement Tina-chou


	7. Déjeuner avec Sasuke,

**Comme la vie passe**

...

Septième acte Déjeuner avec Sasuke, Itachi dans le doute !

...

-Quelle vérité ?

Demanda Itachi alors qu'il croisait le regard dur et…désolé de Fugaku Uchiwa.

-Itachi, je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins, Emily… On l'a retrouvé morte !

-Quoi ?

-Elle s'est suicidée, je suis désolé.

Et sans plus de mots, le père d'Itachi partit, laissant son fils se remettre, seul, de la nouvelle.

…

-Eh! Shika!

Ino se dirigeait avec entrain vers l'homme à la coupe de cheveux en forme d'ananas sur la tête. Ce dernier se retourna et avec son éternelle prédit dans la bouche soupira un de ces très connu…

-Galère! Ino qu'est-ce tu m'casses les pieds de beaux matins?

Ino se vexa et lui répliqua d'une voix piquante.

-J't'en merde Shika! En plus il est passé midi gros fainéant!

Puis, elle lui tira la langue sur les hauts de ses vingt-deux ans. Le jeune homme soupira pour la guise et se retourna, laissant ses mains bien au chaud dans ses poches.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux vraiment? Ino!

La jeune femme le zieuta une seconde avant de soupirer et de marmonner, un peu indignée.

-C'est cet imbécile qui nous sert de Hokage! Il est encore parti de son bureau.

Shikamaru eut un petit sourire à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

-Tu sais bien qu'il est comme ça! C'est Naruto tout craché!

Ino dut bien l'admettre, Naruto, même si il était plutôt doué dans son nouveau job, Naruto n'en restait pas moins Naruto. Toujours espiègle et s'échappant à la moindre occasion de pouvoir quitter ses fonctions d'Hokage.

-Oui, mais pour lui qui se disait vouloir être Hokage…

-A ce propos, il est vrai qu'il est loin d'être épanoui!

Ino regarda plus attentivement Shikamaru qui lui, gardait les yeux sur le ciel.

-Oui…

Fit tristement Ino en continuant sa route en compagnie de son vieil ami et ancien équipier.

-Au fait, tu lui voulais quoi en fin de compte?

Ino croisa le regard sombre et soupira.

-Je devais passer pour amener mon rapport, mais cet idiot était parti je sais pas où!

-…

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Nara qui continua malgré tout son chemin en compagnie de son ancienne petite amie.

Un peu plus loin, sur le chemin, ils croisèrent deux autres amis de leur promotion et décidèrent d'aller manger ensemble.

A Ichiraku, Naruto et Sasuke s'installèrent au bar et commandèrent leur repas. Sasuke dirigea son regard doux vers sa petite Sella, qui continuait de s'amuser en courant un peu partout.

Naruto examina, lui, les traits fins de son ami de toujours. Il ne pouvait décrocher son regard bleu des formes de Sasuke. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver toujours aussi beau que ces années qui lui paraissaient soudain si proche. Comme si le temps qu'il avait passé autrefois, à lui courir après, n'avaient jamais existé.

Le blond ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Sasuke s'était retourné et lui avait posé une question.

C'est une main qu'on gigotait devant son visage qui réveilla Naruto.

-Que-quoi?

Un doux rire résonna dans ses oreilles et Naruto rougit légèrement, remarquant qu'il s'agissait du rire de Sasuke.

Ce dernier riait doucement alors que Sella arriva à cet instant et observa un instant son père. Elle zieuta alors Naruto, qui avait les yeux baissés et qui semblait regarder ailleurs tout en marmonnant des mots que Sella ne put comprendre.

-J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle!

Se vexa Naruto alors qu'il soufflait sur son bol pour le refroidir un peu. Malgré cela sans oublier de regarder un instant le visage si doux de son ami.

Sasuke se fit attrapé le bras alors qu'il était sur le point de répliquer. Il croisa ainsi le regard sévère de sa fille et lui renvoya un regard interrogateur.

La fillette, le visage vexé, s'expliqua d'une voix aigue.

-Sasu-shi! Tu m'as oublié! Pourquoi tu ris? Et mon repas alors?

Sasuke lui sourit et lui caressa la tête en se tournant complètement vers sa fillette un peu trop capricieuse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, regarde…

Il pointa du doigt en direction du comptoir, un bol fumant venait d'y être posé.

-Je n't'ai pas oublié! Puis si je ris…

Mais Sella s'en fichait complètement. Elle serra son papounet contre elle avant de se jeter directement sur son bol de ramen et de le dévorer comme si elle n'avait plus mangé depuis plusieurs jours.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Oubliant complètement qu'il était censé être vexé du rire de Sasuke. Il se mit, à son tour, à manger son bol de nouille au miso avec autant d'appétit que Sella.

-Ben dis donc, vous avez un appétit…

Sasuke se coupa un instant avant de se reprendre et de finalement continuer…

-… très grand!

Naruto, la bouche pleine de ramen le regarda par-dessus son bol et ne trouva rien à dire. Sachant qu'il aimait un peu trop ses ramens, pour dire qu'il n'en mangeait pas tant que ça.

Sella, toujours dans son premier bol, ne fit pas attention à la remarque de son Sasu-ki et continua de manger comme si de rien était.

-Et toi? Tu ne manges rien?

Demanda finalement Naruto alors qu'il finissait son bol et en commandait un second.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Mais sous le regard un peu insistant de l'Hokage, Sasuke ajouta…

-Je n'ai pas très faim, j'ai mangé avant de partir.

Naruto le regarda encore un instant sans bouger puis hocha simplement la tête. Il ne l'aurait pas admis, mais au fond de lui, cette attitude lui faisait plaisir. Il retrouvait en quelque sorte son Sasuke d'avant!

Son Sasuke qui ne supportait pas les ramens, qui n'avait jamais faim et qui s'installait avec lui au comptoir simplement par habitude.

Durant ce petit instant, Naruto eut un immense sourire.

Sasuke avait reporté son attention sur sa fille et lui disait d'une voix un peu réprobatrice…

-Sella, regarde-toi un peu! Tu t'en es mis partout!

Puis tout en lui envoyant un regard un peu sévère, il prit une serviette sur le comptoir et commença à essuyer le haut de la robe de la petite.

Cette dernière rougit un peu mais garda la tête basse. Lorsque Sasuke eut fini au mieux de nettoyer, il relava la tête et croisa le regard peiné de sa petite chérie.

Sasuke lui ébouriffa alors les cheveux et cela eut comme effet de faire rire Sella qui s'empressa de s'excuser.

-J'suis désolée Sasu-ki!

Fit d'une voix toute timide Sella alors qu'elle osait à peine regarder son brun préféré.

-T'es juste un peu maladroite!

Fit avec le sourire Sasuke qui se mit à rire doucement. Sella gonfla ses joues et finit par tirer la langue à son père. Ce dernier lui ébouriffa une nouvelle fois les cheveux.

Naruto, qui venait de finir son deuxième bol de ramen, rit à son tour et tout en tapant gentiment le dos de Sasuke, il s'exclama…

-Ahahah Sasuke! T'es assez doué avec les enfants finalement!

Puis sous le rire de Sella et Naruto, Sasuke se mit finalement lui aussi à rire.

Le patron du restaurant regarda avec un œil tendre ses trois nouveaux clients et ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu de la bonne humeur de l'endroit.

Mais avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse dire le moindre mot de plus, un homme à l'uniforme Jounin, portant une étoile brodé sur l'épaule, les interrompit en s'adressant au blond.

-Hokage-sama! Un homme veut vous parler, il semble que ce soit urgent!

Naruto regarda l'homme en uniforme et essaya de ne pas montré sa déception à le voir lui répliqua…

-Et alors? Il peut repasser!

Fit un peu frustré quand même le blond sous les yeux écarquillé de Sasuke qui s'étonna de la réplique du Hokage du village.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, mais…

-Que se passe-t-il ici?

Demanda une voix d'homme derrière l'agent en uniforme. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers le nouveau venu et Naruto se retint de ne pas soupirer.

« Manquait plus que lui… »

-Mon Maréchal!

Fit l'homme en se redressant davantage tout en saluant respectueusement l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

En le regardant, Sasuke se souvint de l'avoir croisé un peu plus tôt.

-Monsieur Fugaku, un homme vient d'arriver en ville et souhaite parler à l'Hokage.

Fugaku regarda son subordonné et posa finalement le regard sur le blond qui boudait un peu. Se fichant en cet instant d'être Hokage du village ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

Le chef du clan Uchiwa laissa alors son regard courir sur Sasuke puis un instant sur la petite fille qui avait attrapé la main du jeune homme brun.

Il reposta finalement son regard sur son agent et lui dit d'un ton ferme.

-Je m'en occupe!

Puis l'homme disparu sans attendre en laissant juste un mot à son chef.

Fugaku zieuta une seconde le papier et le fit bruler sans plus. Naruto se gratta finalement la tête et tout en soupirant lui informa…

-Bon, ça va j'ai compris.

Naruto regarda une seconde Sasuke qui lui fixait de ses yeux charbon l'homme face à eux. Un poing s'abattit sur son cœur alors qu'il était forcé de partir pour son bureau.

Mais avant que Naruto ne puisse faire le moindre pas et sous les yeux étonnés de chacune des personnes présentes, Sella attrapa la main de Naruto et d'une voix douce et gamine, innocente, elle lui demanda.

-Pourquoi tu es devenu Hokage?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise de la question et regarda la petite fille qui ne quittait pas des yeux son visage.

Naruto rit jaune alors que Sasuke chuchota, choqué…

-Sella! C'est pas des questions qu'on pose…

Mais il se fit interrompre par Naruto qui s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de la petite fille. Il lui sourit et sous les yeux de Sasuke et Fugaku, Naruto les yeux soudain empli de tristesse répondit le plus sincèrement du monde…

-C'est pour un ami!… Je le lui avais promis.

-Mais tu n'as pas l'air si heureux que ça…

Sasuke s'apprêta à réprimander une nouvelle fois sa fille un peu trop indiscrète et franche. Mais Naruto le regarda de ses yeux bleu empli de tristesse et de gratitude firent arrêter tous mouvements de la part de Sasuke.

Sous les yeux de Fugaku, qui attendait malgré tout la réponse à cette question ne perdit pas une miette de l'échange entre son fils et son nouvel Hokage. Et là, une chose choqua un peu le chef des Uchiwa. Il comprit soudain, à travers ce regard que quelque chose de fort liait Sasuke et Naruto. Même si il n'avait jamais accepté le fait que Sasuke appréciait un peu trop Naruto, et vis-versa, il devait bien l'admettre, il y avait bien quelque chose qui unissait ces deux là.

-C'est vrai, mais si j'ai accepté c'est parce qu'il y a quelqu'un, quelque part, qui mérite ce poste plus que moi. Je la lui garde au chaud voilà tout.

Un petit silence se fit et Naruto, dans un soupir finit de dire.

-J'attends juste son retour!

Après avoir dit ça, Naruto se releva et commença à rire. Sasuke regarda un moment ce jeune homme blond, qui dans l'instant, lui avait paru familier. Durant un instant, il cru avoir connu cet homme face à lui, il lui avait paru comme familier, comme s'il l'avait connu depuis longtemps.

Son regard resta fixé sur le bleu des yeux de Naruto. Ce dernier le remarqua et rougit un peu en balbutiant quelques mots que seul lui put comprendre.

Sella avait suivit l'échange entre son père et cet homme qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus et eut un sourire. Elle attrapa la main de Sasuke et lui sourit. Elle croisa son regard surpris, puis ce même regard changer en un regard doux et aimant.

-Bon! Je vais devoir…

Mais alors que Sasuke et les autres commençaient à sortir, une voix s'exclama à quelque centimètre…

-Sasuke-sama!

Sasuke eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête que déjà il se faisait entrainer loin du restaurant.

Naruto qui suivait de près Sasuke, par réflexe, attrapa de justesse la main de Sasuke et le retint avec sa force dans le bras.

Sasuke, tiraillé des deux côtés, sentit une petite douleur de chaque côté de ses deux épaules. Une ferme…

-Ça suffit!

Fit lâché l'homme qui venait tout juste d'entraîné Sasuke et ce dernier en fut soulagé.

Mais il remarqua que Naruto ne le lâcha pas tout de suite. Il croisa le regard déterminé du Hokage du village et en fut surpris. Pourtant avant que Sasuke ou Naruto ne puissent dire quoique ce soit, Fugaku s'avança à la hauteur de Sasuke et regarda d'un air sévère l'homme qui sembla se ratatiner au fils des secondes sous le regard du Uchiwa.

-C'est quoi pour des manières?!

L'homme voulut dire un mot, mais Fugaku ne lui en laissa pas le temps et continua.

-Votre nom et la raison d'avoir amené si brutalement cet homme?!

Ordonna Fugaku tout en désignant de la tête Sasuke près de lui.

L'homme jeta un regard vers Sasuke et ce dernier le reconnu.

-Fukagi?

Fit surpris Sasuke tout en s'approchant de l'homme qui venait de « l'enlever ».

L'homme découvrit alors son visage et s'agenouilla devant Sasuke qui en resta trop surpris pour dire quoique ce soit.

-Maître, Sasuke-sama! J'ai reçu ordre de vous ramener au village!

-Comment?

Fit Sasuke alors qu'il se rapprocha mieux de cet homme encore agenouillé devant lui.

Fugaku amorça un geste pour retenir Sasuke. Mais au dernier moment, se retint et laissa Sasuke se rapprocher de cet homme surgit de nul part.

-Sasuke-sama! En tant que nouveau chef du village, je me permets de vous dire que vous avez des devoirs à remplir!

-Je le sais bien! C'est pourquoi je suis venu ici pour accompagner ma fille.

Rétorqua immédiatement Sasuke tout en désignant sa fille du doigt. Fugaku fut surpris d'apprendre que son fils cadet était chef d'un village, mais effaça vite le peu de fierté qui avait transformé un instant ses traits dure de son visage.

Mais cependant, cela n'échappa pas à Naruto, juste à côté de lui et il ressentit de la joie en voyant que durant un court instant, Fugaku Uchiwa venait d'être bel et bien fier de son fils cadet. Même s'il l'ignorait, l'avait rejeté, Naruto sut en cet instant que finalement derrière le visage bourru et dur de cet homme, il avait finalement un peu de cœur.

Fukagi leva les yeux en direction de son chef et fut surpris de la remarque qu'il venait d'entendre. Il rebaissa presque aussi instantanément son visage et s'empressa de dire…

-Pardonnez-moi! Je… je ne savais pas!

Puis, Sasuke respirant une bonne bouffée d'air, retrouva un visage doux et sourit timidement. Il tendit alors la main à son homme tout en lui disant.

-Relève-toi, ça me gène un peu de te voir prostré à mes pieds!

C'est un regard choqué qui lui répondit, mais le jeune homme ne prit pas la main que Sasuke lui tendait. Ce dernier leva un sourcil, demandant ainsi la raison du refus de se lever à son ninja.

Ce dernier baissa la tête et répondit.

-Sasuke-sama! Vous connaissez mieux que moi les règles! Je ne peux pas me lever comme ça et me retrouver face à vous, être à la même hauteur que vous!

C'est un soupir d'exaspération qui lui répondit et une seconde plus tard, le ninja sentit une violente douleur sur son crane.

-Bon sang! C'est moi le chef non?

S'esclaffa Sasuke tout en essayant de se retenir de crier.

-Alors si je te demande de te lever! Tu te lèves! Compris?!

Puis sans demander ni répliquer quoique ce soit, le jeune ninja se leva sous la pulsion de colère qui émanait de Sasuke.

Lorsque Fukagi se retrouva face à Sasuke, ce dernier reprit contenance et demanda finalement, sous les yeux rieurs de Naruto et sous le regard réprobateur de Fugaku…

-Très bien! Dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu sais que j'allais bientôt revenir au village, qu'est-ce qui a poussé Mizuhiru à t'envoyer?

-Vous connaissez Mizuhiru!

Fit Fukagi tout en souriant de ces quelques dents jaunes. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Sella qui tenait à présent la main de Naruto, qui lui, continuait d'observer la scène sans rien dire.

Sasuke hocha un petit coup de tête pour répondre et le ninja se gratta un instant la joue, un peu gêné soudain de la remarque qu'il venait dénoncer.

-Cependant!

Continua-t-il avec un air plus sûr et une voix plus déterminé, ce qui surprit un peu Naruto du si brusque changement d'attitude de jeune homme face à eux.

-Je ne peux rien dire de plus!

Il insista en croisant le regard de couleur encre de Sasuke. Ce dernier compris et hocha la tête.

Il se retourna et fit face à Naruto. Ce dernier resta stoïque face à Sasuke et le regarda simplement.

Il eut l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière où Sasuke s'apprêtait à partir. Il se retournait et d'un simple hochement de tête et il finissait par disparaître d'un seul coup derrière une fumé blanche.

Il n'eut pas besoin de mot, il avait compris. Sasuke allait repartir.

Bien que cela ait été prévisible, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de peine. De la peine, qui passa à travers ses yeux et qui fut remarqué. Mais personne ne dit rien, personne n'osa dire quoique ce soit.

Même si Naruto avait l'air d'un ahuri la plupart du temps, même si il arrivait facilement à se fondre dans la foule, qu'il parlait avec une très grande aisance avec les gens, Naruto n'en restait pas moins le sixième Hokage. Et personne n'osait le rabrouer pour une si petite chose, qu'une petite faiblesse face à Sasuke. Pas face à cet homme, jamais personne n'oserait dire quoique ce soit lorsqu'il s'agissait de cette personne qui lui faisait face.

-Hokage-sama!

Fit avec respect Sasuke. Ce qui étonna un court instant Naruto qui réalisa que même s'il était sûr et certain qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Sasuke face à lui. Ce dernier, lui, il ne se souvenait pas de lui. Il ne se souvenait pas que quelques années plus tôt, ils avaient tous les deux vécus des moments forts. Qu'ils avaient partagé des moments qui les lieraient à jamais.

Mais ça…

Ça Sasuke ne s'en souvenait pas.

-Faite ce qu'il doit être fait!

Fit avec prestance Naruto tout en regardant cet homme qui ne cessera jamais de l'émouvoir, que ce soit dans ses gestes ou simplement avec des mots. Sasuke serait toujours son point faible et Naruto le savait.

-Je vous remercie! Hokage-sama!

Puis, Sasuke se tourna alors vers Fugaku et hocha simplement de la tête, signe de salut et de respect envers cet homme qui, d'une façon qui le perturbait, lui semblait proche et lointain à la fois. Ce dernier ne pipa mot mais daigna tout de même à lui retourner son signe. Il hocha de la tête et s'éclipsa en faisant comprendre à Naruto qu'il l'attendait à la tour.

Sasuke s'accroupis ensuite pour faire face à sa fille. Cette dernière comprit et se mit à pleurer.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot, qu'il fut attrapé par le bras et entrainé dans les rues de Konoha par Fukagi.

-Je suis désolé, mais il y a urgence. J'ai reçu l'ordre de vous chercher. Venez avec moi!

Ce dernier salua d'un bref signe de tête l'Hokage et emporta avec lui Sasuke, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer.

Laissant là, Naruto avec encore les yeux écarquillés et Sella la main tendue en direction du vide. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et finalement, ni tenant plus, Sella se mit à pleurer pour de bon.

On venait de lui enlever Sasuke sous ses yeux alors que lui, allait lui parler. Lui dire au revoir et peut-être aussi avec une petite consigne. Mais non, cet homme venait de disparaître en emmenant avec lui son Sasu-ki.

Naruto prit Sella sur ses épaules et partit, tout en essayant de la consoler, en direction de la tour des Hokage.

Même si cela l'embêtait plus que tout, Naruto dut se résoudre à repartir travailler. Alors qu'il marchait avec Sella accroché à ses épaules, le cœur encore gros mais ayant cessé de pleurer, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser à la mission secrète de Sasuke.

« Sasuke, j'espère que tu rentreras vite! »

Puis, ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite sur les piles de dossiers qu'il avait encore à remplir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir devenir Hokage? Dattebayo! »

…

Itachi se rendit au bureau de l'Hokage tout en continuant de se demander inlassablement comment tout ça avait pu arriver.

« Emily? Pourquoi? »

Emily avait été sa petite amie durant plusieurs années et rien ne semblait tacher leur couple. Ils étaient tous deux ninjas. Après leur union, Emily avait décidé d'arrêter et de trouver un petit travaille en ville. Elle avait finalement finit par dégotter un petit job dans un magasin et plus personne n'ignorait la relation qu'Itachi avait avec Emily. Puis, Emily tomba enceinte et Itachi et elle avait prit un appartement tous les deux en vivant tant bien que mal avec le travail d'Itachi.

Emily avait toujours été heureuse au côté d'Itachi. Les villageois disaient même qu'elle était sans doute la femme la plus chanceuse au monde et la plus heureuse du village.

Tous savaient qu'Emily attendait un petit garçon, la vie n'attendait plus que ce petit garçon.

Itachi se souvenait encore du sourire que sa chère et tendre lui avait adressé hier dans l'après-midi. Elle lui avait murmuré quelques je t'aime et lui avait souhaité une bonne journée.

Alors apprendre qu'elle s'était suicidée, ça Itachi ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

« Je suis désolé Itachi, Emily est morte, elle s'est suicidée! »

Ces mots, Itachi n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Ils lui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Même si Emily avait toujours eut un peu peur pour lui, à cause de son travaille, elle lui avait toujours dit être heureuse. Etre la femme la plus comblée du monde. Elle lui avait toujours dit avoir eut envie d'un enfant, qu'elle attendait avec impatience cet instant où elle se retrouverait à l'hôpital pour accoucher.

Il ne pouvait croire à ce suicide.

Mais même s'il s'agissait d'un suicide ou non, la vérité en restait que sa chère et tendre n'était plus.

Un poing dans le cœur, Itachi finit malgré tout par arriver devant la porte du bureau de son Hokage.

Et avant de redevenir, cruellement, le ninja, garde du corps du sixième Hokage, il finit par ouvrir la porte et entrer.

« La vie est bien cruel…! »

Ne put s'empêcher de penser Itachi par-dessous son masque.

…

* * *

A suivre

Bon voily voilou un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre. Juste une précision, Fugaku est nommé « Mon maréchal » car c'est le rang le plus élevé en France, mais en Suisse c'est Général le plus haut. Mais juste pour que vous sachiez que je voulais que Fugaku soit le plus haut gradé.

Comme à chaque fois, je vous laisse avec un petit extrait du prochain. Régalez-vous et à bientôt.

_Huitième acte Problèmes et questions!_

_-Je te reconnais toi!_

_Fit Itachi tout en dévisageant la jeune femme face à lui. Cette dernière fit de même et un déclique se fit. Ça y est. Elle le reconnaissait enfin._

_-Je viens chercher Sella!_

_-Comment ça? Qui êtes-vous?_

_-Moi? Mais je suis Mery!_

Et voilà!

Bonne attente jusqu'au prochain chapitre et à bientôt.

« PS; dite, vous trouvez que mon histoire fait ninja ou pas? »

Amicalement Tina-chou


	8. Problèmes et questions

_**Bonjour à tous, cela va faire bien des mois que je n'ai pas publié ici. Voici la suite que je ne pensais plus vous publier un jour. Suite à la perte de mon ordi, j'ai bien cru que je trouverai plus l'énergie à écrire ou plutôt réécrire cette suite. Cependant je doit vous avertir que cette suite me paraît incomplète. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et donc je me garde le droit de modifier quelque peu ce chapitre dans l'avenir, rien de méchant je rajouterai plutôt quelques bouts.**_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Bonne lecture à tous!**_

**Comme la vie passe**

Huitième acte Problèmes et questions!

…

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, la bouche pâteuse et encore un peu endormi il regarda avec lenteur l'endroit où il se trouvait.

-Sasu !Tu es enfin réveillé…

Fit une voix empreinte de soulagement près de Sasuke. Ce dernier regarda dans la direction de la voix

-Bouha ! Je suis soulagé, il faut dire que cela va faire trois longs jours que tu ne t'es pas réveillé, j'ai même cru que tu n'allais plus te réveiller !

-…

Sasuke eut le regard vague et perdu, il regarda son ami près de lui qui le regardait avec un peu d'inquiétude.

Quelques secondes passèrent et finalement Michiru reprit la parole tout en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Tu as été inconscient Sasu ! Imagine si cela avait mal tourné…

Il regarda Sasuke et eut un coup au cœur

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Sasuke le regarda quelques seconde encore avant de baisser la tête tout en se tenant la tête, Michiru réussit avec difficulté les mots de son ami.

-Je-j'ai mal à la tête…

Michiru se sentit soulagé puis tout en se levant répondit avec un air joyeux.

-Repose-toi encore un peu, je vais aller te chercher de la glace !

Puis jetant un dernier coup d'œil, il quitta la chambre et laissa Sasuke seul dans son lit…

-J'ai fait un drôle de rêve !

Marmonna Sasuke tout en regardant avec incompréhension l'extérieur.

Les minutes passèrent puis Michiru revint dans la chambre et s'installa près de Sasuke à qui il déposa les glaçons sur la tête de ce dernier.

-Merci !

Fit avec douceur Sasuke alors qu'il se faisait rallongé par Michiru.

-Recouche-toi Sasu ! Tu ferais mieux de te rendormir, tout va bien maintenant !

-…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde va bien et je m'occupe du reste !

Avant que Sasuke ne puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit il ressentit une douce chaleur s'emparer de lui.

Michiru imposa sa main sur le front de Sasuke et utilisa un charme simple pour plonger Sasuke dans un doux et paisible sommeil réparateur.

-T'en as trop fait Sasu ! Mais c'est grâce à toi que tout est redevenu normal… Je te remercie beaucoup Sasu !

Michiru regarda longuement le visage pâle et paisible de son ami et se sentit comme attiré vers lui. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, Michiru se stoppa et continua de l'observer.

-Cher Sasu… si tu connaissais mes intentions et mes sentiments pour toi…Est-ce que tu me considérerais toujours comme ton meilleur ami et confident ?

Puis ni tenant plus, ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur le front chaud, Michiru ferma les yeux et profita de la douceur de cet instant. Cependant, la raison de reprenant, il se détacha quelques secondes de la peau pâle de Sasuke, Michiru ricana et se décala légèrement sur le bas du visage.

-Sasu… si tu savais… depuis le premier jour que je t'ai vu, je t'ai tant admiré… puis tant haie aussi…

Son souffle chaud se répandit sur le visage toujours endormi de Sasuke. Un sourire plus grand naquit sur les lèvres fines de Michiru et ce dernier se les pourlécha et tout doucement, lentement, comme hypnotisé, ses lèvres touchèrent enfin le fruit défendu.

Ses lèvres chaudes, presque fruité, tendre, légèrement humide, cela se traduisit par un coup d'électricité dans tout son corps. Michiru en profita encore quelques secondes avant de se faire interrompre par une sensation de chatouille.

Michiru se décolla instinctivement de Sasuke et fut surprit de croiser deux yeux en amande.

Clignant des paupières, Michiru, passé sa surprise, en riait presque.

-Hoshi, tu m'as fait peur !

…

Le temps passa et le temps se rafraichit de plus en plus.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Sasuke était repartit pour sa mission secrète laissant la garde de sa fille à Itachi, sous la demande de cette dernière.

Cela allait aussi faire cinq jours qu'Emily avait été enterrée.

Itachi s'était un peu retiré. Restant plus souvent dans ses pensées et dans son coin.

Naruto s'inquiétait un peu mais avait laissé un peu de temps à Itachi pour surmonter la peine de la perte de son épouse.

Cela dit, aujourd'hui Naruto était à bout, il voulait savoir ce qui rendait son garde du corps si distant. La perte d'Emily avait été un choc, tout le monde s'accordait pour le dire, mais Naruto connaissait suffisamment Itachi aujourd'hui, pour s'apercevoir qu'il cachait quelque chose, c'est pourquoi à cet instant, il prit Itachi droit face à lui et ferma à clé son bureau pour éviter d'être interrompu. Certain que ce dernier ne s'enfuirait pas, Naruto regarda un moment Itachi, les yeux dans les yeux et soupira.

-Itachi?

Demanda Naruto alors qu'il s'approchait de son garde du corps. Naruto savait qu'Itachi avait compris ce qu'il voulait de lui, mais cette fois-ci il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

Il enleva délicatement le masque qui cachait son visage et Itachi ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas!

Ordonna Naruto alors qu'il enfermait la pièce dans un Genkai qui les isolait tous les deux dans la pièce. Aucun son ne pouvait traverser la barrière et personne ne pouvait y rentrer. De plus, Naruto, grâce à l'aide d'Itachi, avait réussi à y faire ralentir le temps.

Naruto retourna son visage en direction de la fenêtre et attendit. Il savait qu'Itachi ne se confiait pas facilement. Mais il savait que s'il attendait suffisamment longtemps, il finirait par tout lui révéler.

-Ça va faire cinq jours Itachi!

Mais le dénommé garda le silence. Il avait très bien compris où voulait en venir son Hokage, mais il n'avait aucune envie de lui révéler ses dernières informations.

Quelques minutes passèrent encore et Naruto en eut marre. Il fit volte-face et dirigea son regard inquiet, mais déterminé, sur son garde du corps. Ce dernier n'en fut pas étonné et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Attendant simplement que Naruto finisse de faire sa crise.

-Tu fais chier! Bon sang Itachi! Dis-moi où est le problème!

Ordonna Naruto en continuant de regarder avec énervement l'homme face à lui.

Cela allait faire une semaine que l'enterrement avait eu lieu. Naruto en avait été choqué et avait laissé Itachi un peu seul. Mais ce dernier avait tenu à rester à son poste malgré les protestations du blond.

Naruto avait fini par céder et avait accepté qu'Itachi continue son travail comme si de rien n'était. Mais il avait pris l'habitude depuis, qu'à chaque fin de journée, il enfermait Itachi dans l'espoir que ce dernier finisse par se confier.

Toute fois malheureusement, cela finissait toujours de la même manière depuis ces cinq derniers jours, le mutisme.

Naruto savait qu'Itachi et la plupart des Uchiwa étaient très doués dans ce domaine. Mais avec lui, Itachi avait appris à s'ouvrir, à se confier. Même si c'était que rarement, Naruto avait eu l'occasion d'entendre certaines remarques d'Itachi lorsque Sasuke avait disparu. Alors aujourd'hui, il espérait le faire parler.

Naruto soupira et s'installa sur son bureau, s'asseyant à moitié dessus et regarda avec tristesse son homme de main.

-C'est pas à Furet que je veux parler! Mais à toi, Itachi!

Itachi eu un petit sourire sur les lèvres en voyant la tête dépité de son Hokage. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait apprise ces dernières années s'était bien que Naruto ne montrait ce visage que devant de très rare personne.

Durant un instant, Itachi se demanda combien de fois son petit frère avait eut le droit à ce genre d'attitude du blond.

-Tu as découvert quelque chose n'est-ce pas?

Demanda Naruto en fixant de ses yeux bleus les yeux foncé d'Itachi.

- Dis-le-moi!

Ordonna une nouvelle fois Naruto en ne quittant pas des yeux le frère aîné de son meilleur ami. Il savait, il le sentait qu'Itachi avait mis la main sur un indice au sujet du suicide d'Emily.

Mais pour une raison que Naruto n'arrivait pas à comprendre, il ne voulait rien lui dire. Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'Itachi ne prononçait que très rarement le moindre mot. La seule fois où Naruto l'avait entendu c'était pour lui souhaiter une bonne fin de soirée et cela commençait à lui taper sur le système.

Encore un silence, puis encore un autre et cela se prolongeait. Naruto n'en supportait plus de ce calme qui s'était installé entre lui et Itachi. Itachi qui avait été son confident durant ces dernières années et voir que ce dernier n'allait pas bien et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire rendait Naruto fou de rage.

C'est dans ces moments là qu'il comprenait les moments où Tsunade envoyait valsé les gens trop lourds et insistant dans le mur en face du bureau. C'est comme ça qu'elle arrivait à se soulager. Naruto eut plus d'une fois ces cinq derniers jours l'envie de faire de même.

-Itachi…

Le dénommé enclin à s'assoir sur le canapé juste à côté et à regarder son blond se désespéré à le faire parler. Naruto faisait danser ses doigts sur le bord de son bureau tout en se tracassant sur comment il allait pouvoir le forcer à parler.

Depuis qu'il avait du mettre en terre sa tendre épouse, Itachi avait prit comme décision d'enquêter sur la mort de sa compagne et avait vite trouvé le coupable. Car comme il l'avait bien pensé, il ne s'agissait pas d'un suicide de sa chère et tendre mais d'un meurtre maquillé par un suicide.

La seule chose qu'il ne cessait de se demander c'était fallait-il le dire ou le garder pour lui.

Il connaissait le coupable, il connaissait l'endroit de sa demeure, il connaissait désormais tout de cette personne. Mais il y avait un hic. Bien qu'il connaisse le coupable, qu'il savait comment la scène s'était déroulée, il ne connaissait pas la cause de ce meurtre.

Naruto s'approcha de son ami et tenta vainement de lire sur le visage d'Itachi. Ce dernier retint un petit rire de voir le manège du blond pour lui soutirer la moindre petite information. Il resta encore quelques minutes dans le mutisme. Puis, c'est lorsque Naruto s'apprêta à briser le charme qu'il avait lancé dans le bureau qu'Itachi finit par le prendre par pitié et lui chuchota dans le silence.

-Emily ne s'est pas suicidé!

Naruto en fut surprit, mais s'interrompit dans sa rupture de technique et eut un fin sourire de vainqueur face à Itachi. Ce dernier n'en eut cure et tout en soupirant lui fit promettre.

-Mais ça doit rester entre nous Naruto!

Fit la voix sévère d'Itachi et Naruto perdit son sourire jubilant. Comprenant qu'Itachi parlait sérieusement et qu'il ne fallait que personne d'autre dans ce village ne soit mis au courant.

Naruto vint s'assoir face à Itachi et lui murmura, le plus sincèrement et sérieusement du monde…

-Je te le promets! Raconte!

A cet instant, Naruto écouta Itachi et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas interrompre son garde du corps. Sachant que s'il prononçait le moindre mot, ce dernier mettrait lui-même fin à sa technique et ne parlerait plus avant un très long moment. Et ça, Naruto ne pouvait se le permettre. Il savait que la suite allait être délicate et s'en doute allait le choquer aussi.

-Je connais le coupable!

…

-Sella!

Réprimanda Mikoto alors qu'elle essuyait le visage de la petite fille.

Cela allait faire passer une semaine que Mikoto avait rencontré la petite fille. Elle s'y était vite attachée.

-Sasu-ki me manque….

Se plaignit alors la petite Sella qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Mikoto s'interrompit dans ses gestes et regarda avec peine la petite fille.

Puis, Mikoto s'approcha de Sella et cette dernière se jeta dans les bras de la femme.

-J't'aime bien tu sais ! Tu me fais penser à Sasu-ki dans un sens !

Mikoto regarda avec surprise la petite fille mais se tut, attendant juste que Sella se vide.

-…

-Tu as la même odeur que lui…

-…Ah oui ?

Mikoto fut surprise d'apprendre ce genre de chose, mais préféra ne rien dire de plus. Sella se cramponna avec plus de force contre Mikoto qui la tenait doucement par les épaules.

-Mh, quand je suis près de toi j'ai l'impression de savoir enfin ce que c'est d'avoir une mère !

-Oh Sella…

-Sasu-ki est si gentil avec moi, je l'aime tant !

Sella se mit à pleurer et renifler. Mikoto tenta de la consoler tout en caressant avec douceur la tête de la fillette.

-Sella je…

-C'est pour cela… qu'il m'est si précieux… Je veux le revoir !

Serrant avec plus de force la petite Sella contre elle, Mikoto ne put s'empêcher de murmurer entre ses lèvres, au souvenir fugace de l'image de son fils cadet partant pour sa mission et franchissant la porte d'entrée.

-Oui moi aussi !... Moi aussi j'aimerai bien le revoir…

…

Cela allait faire deux jours qu'il avait eu sa discutions privé avec Naruto et les choses s'étaient stagnées. Il n'avait plus peu se rapprocher de l'homme qui avait tué Emily et donc, il ne savait pas où ce dernier se terrait.

Itachi faisait comme si de rien était mais au fond de lui il bouillonnait à l'idée que l'enflure qui avait tué son épouse courrait toujours et qui savait,… devait surement préparer un nouveau plan.

Itachi se mit une baffe pour se reprendre, il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment et c'était ça qui l'ennuyait le plus. Toutefois il devait accomplir sa deuxième mission.

Il continua donc sa route et arriva devant la maison de ses parents, sachant qu'il allait bientôt revoir la fille de Sasuke, cela le ravi.

En était près de cette petite fille, Itachi avait parfois l'illusion de se revoir des années en arrière avec Sasuke. Dans un sens, Sella ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, ils ont la même manière de bouder lorsqu'ils sont vexés et leurs visages se ressemblaient quelque peu.

« _-Vous savez, Sella n__'__est pas ma fille à proprement parler, mais je tiens à elle comme si elle l__'__était. »_

En un éclair, les paroles de son frère lui revinrent en mémoire et cela le surprit un peu.

Sella et lui se ressemblaient énormément, il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas été étonnant de voir apparaître un jour des Sharingans dans les yeux de Sella.

Itachi sourit et durant une seconde il revit l'image de Sasuke dans le rôle du père parfait et cela le fit rire. Sasuke prenait son rôle très à cœur en tout cas, remarqua Itachi.

Et enfin il arriva devant le portail de son ancienne maison et fut surpris de voir quelqu'un devant.

Il s'approcha et demanda poliment…

-Je peux vous aider ?

La personne se tourna alors vers lui tout en enlevant de son nez ses lunettes de soleil et Itachi remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme. Il croisa son regard et cela lui parut familier…

-Attendez voir,…

L'interrompit Itachi alors qu'il se reculait d'un pas loin de la jeune femme qui croisa son regard et elle écarquilla à son tour les yeux.

…

Sasuke se retourna et regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude le paysage automnal qui s'étendait devant lui.

Caressant son petit chat qui se trouvait au creux de ses bras, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Un mauvais présentement lui étreignait le cœur.

N'arrêtant pas de faire les cents pas, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que sa future femme était partie du village pour aller chercher sa fille.

Il ne se l'expliquait pas mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait se passer s'il n'y allait pas lui aussi.

-Hoshi, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Si j'y vais Mery va m'en vouloir, mais…

Il regarda son petit chat qui ronronnait de bon cœur et le regardait de ses yeux globuleux, brillant à la lumière de la lampe.

-Je me sens pas bien, voilà que je parle à un chat !

Se lamenta Sasuke alors qu'il se traitait de parfait imbécile.

Il finit par déposer son chat sur le canapé et lui offrant une dernière caresse, il l'embrassa sur le haut de son crâne et lui chuchota.

-Je reviens au plus vite ! Mon chaton…

Puis Sasuke alla dans la cuisine, rempli l'assiette de croquette pour son chat, vérifia qu'il lui restait bien de l'eau dans son écuelle et partit vers sa chambre pour se préparer et partit.

…

-Je te reconnais toi!

Fit Itachi tout en dévisageant la jeune femme face à lui. Cette dernière fit de même et un déclique se fit. Ça y était. Elle le reconnaissait enfin.

-Je viens chercher Sella!

-Comment ça? Qui êtes-vous?

Demanda Itachi légèrement sur la défensive. Se rappelant par la même qui était cette femme hautaine.

-Moi? Mais je suis Mery!

Répondit toute réjouie la femme qui regarda de haut Itachi, qui se dernier se retint de grimacer en recevant la nouvelle qui confirmait ainsi ses soupçons.

-Je n'veux pas ! C'est à Sasuke de venir chercher Sella, et non à vous !

Clarifia Itachi alors qu'il se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas renvoyer direct la jeune femme.

Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais cette femme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Depuis le premier jour où il l'avait croisé il ne pouvait pas la sentir. C'était plus fort que lui, et il se faisait suffisamment confiance pour se tenir à son intuition, qui ne l'avait jusqu'à ce jour jamais trompé.

-Tu n'as rien à m'interdire ! Je vais épouser Sasuke et donc j'ai le droit de venir chercher cette gamine !

Itachi sentit un frisson le parcourir à la simple idée que Sasuke puisse un jour devenir le mari de cette femme. S'il n'était pas un Uchiwa il lui aurait déjà fait comprendre ça façon de penser. Mais Itachi resta serein malgré tout et ne répliqua qu'un simple.

-Si j'étais toi je n'y compterais pas tant que ça.

-C'est des menaces ?

Demanda avec méfiance la jeune femme qui regarda avec sévérité son vis-vis, ce dernier ne se démonta pas.

-… A toi de voire !

Répliqua Itachi tout en croisant ses bras devant lui, regardant Mery avec suspicion. Croisant son regard mauve brunit avec désobligeance.

Cette dernière sourit sournoisement avant de répondre de sa voix maligne.

-Soit, mais n'oublies pas que je le tiens entre mes mains et je peux en faire ce que je veux ! Je peux même le faire souffrir si tu venais à me chercher des crocs !

-… Comment ça ?

Itachi eut peur de comprendre.

-Devine !

Fit sarcastiquement Mery alors qu'elle regarda avec mépris Itachi qui lui faisait face, un air étonné mélangé à la contrainte sur le visage.

…

A suivre…

Voici mon dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Mystère et boule de gomme pour moi…enfin vous verrez !

Comme toujours voilà un petit aperçu du prochain chapitre

_Neuvième acte Le secret révélé_

_Itachi eut un petit sourire sadique à cet instant en voyant le visage de Mery se décomposer sous le regard pesant de Sasuke._

_Ce dernier se retourna vers Itachi et lui dit, un peu gêné…_

_-Je suis désolé, est-ce que je peux au moins la voire ?_

_-Mais enfin Sasuke ! Tu n'y penses pas, il faut qu'elle revienne au village !_

_Itachi hocha la tête en direction de Sasuke, qui pour le remercier, lui sourit sincèrement alors qu'il entrait dans la maison. Il ne fit pas attention à l'échange de regard entre sa fiancée et son frère aîné. _

_-Surtout ne fais pas de bruit, Sella doit dormir…_

Alors,

Laissez un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis et à bientôt.

Amicalement Tina-chou


	9. La vérité révélée

_Bonjour à tous, voici le neuvième acte, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Bonne lecture et merci de continuer de me lire et de me soutenir. _

_Amicalement sasunaru-tina_

**Comme la vie passe**

_Neuvième acte_ Le secret révélé

-Sasuke ?

Mery sourit encore plus sadiquement et rit bas…

-Oui !

-Tu es vraiment qu'une ordure…

Siffla entre ses lèvres Itachi qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de Mery, le regard tueur, il s'arrêta à quelque centimètre d'elle et dit…

-Si Sasuke n'était pas amoureux de toi !... Je peux te jurer que je te tuerais !

Puis, Itachi rentra dans la maison en laissant Mery qui lui fit un sourire de vainqueur. Elle regarda Itachi lui tourner le dos et fermer brusquement la porte.

Mery rit sarcastiquement et murmura, avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son journal,…

-Ca, mon petit Itachi, c'est ce que l'on verra !

Et elle remit ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

A l'intérieur, Itachi monta les marches et se fit interrompre dans ses pensées par une voix douce et aimante.

-Itachi, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le nommé tourna alors la tête pour voir, un peu plus bas, dans les escaliers, une femme aux cheveux noir et au regard inquiet.

Itachi lui sourit aimablement mais ne dit rien.

Alors la femme continua, de plus en plus inquiète par le silence d'Itachi…

-Tu me sembles bien préoccupé depuis quelques temps.

Itachi regarda un instant vers le haut des escaliers et baissa un peu la tête.

Se demandant s'il était bien de tout révéler à sa mère. Elle finirait bien par le savoir un jour ou l'autre… Mais que dirait-elle ? Que ferait-elle de plus…

Elle pleurerait et ne saurait rien faire d'autre en croisant le regard de son petit frère…

-Itachi…

Fit Mikoto en bas des escaliers, sûr le point de monter sur la première marche. Elle voulut se rapprocher de son fils aîné, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement en sa direction, elle fut interrompue par des coups donnés à la porte d'entrée.

Itachi regarda vers la porte et se demanda durant une seconde s'il était possible qu'il s'agisse de Mery.

Puis, il vit sa mère se diriger vers la porte, se disant à haute voix…

-Qui peut bien venir à cette heure-ci ?

Itachi sourit en se disant que sa mère se posait bien trop de question.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et ce fut face à Mery, comme Itachi le pensait, mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser que _lui_ vienne jusqu'ici.

Mikoto en resta d'ailleurs bouche-bée et ne prononça plus aucun mot.

Un petit silence se fit alors que la voix du nouveau venu se répercuta dans toute l'entrée…

-Excusez-moi madame, mais on m'a dit que je pourrais trouver Itachi Uchiwa ici.

Mikoto n'en revint pas et donc, ne répondit pas face à l'homme qui venait de faire irruption devant chez elle.

Itachi, encore dans les escaliers, finit par se reprendre de sa surprise et descendit les marches qui le séparaient des nouveaux venus.

Bien qu'Itachi ai reconnu la voix de son frère et le rire de sa petite amie, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une grimace en voyant le spectacle devant lui.

Mery était littéralement collé à son frère et ce dernier souriait bien gentiment devant Mikoto, qui, finit par se reprendre en entendant Itachi arriver derrière elle.

-Heu oui… It-achi !

Itachi posa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère et cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et partit en vitesse dans la cuisine.

Laissant Sasuke avec une mine étonné et Mery avec un sourire qui lui rongeait tout le visage.

Sasuke un peu gêné demanda…

-Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

Itachi jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'endroit où sa mère était partie et reposa son regard remplit de tendresse sur son frère et lui informa…

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est juste perturbée par une nouvelle dont elle ne s'attendait pas.

Sasuke hocha lentement la tête tout en regardant l'endroit où la femme était partie, complètement bouleversée.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Demanda légèrement intrigué Itachi alors qu'il regardait, sans s'en rendre compte, son jeune frère d'un regard doux et presque protecteur.

Sasuke revint sur terre alors qu'il entendait la voix d'Itachi et se reprit bien vite, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres, ce qui eu pour effet de laisser Itachi surpris alors que Sasuke s'expliquait…

-Voilà, Mery m'a expliqué que Sella devait sans doute être ici. J'aimerai juste savoir si c'est vrai ?!

Itachi zieuta un regard enfiellé en direction de la femme avant d'observer le doux visage de Sasuke, qui n'avait qu'une expression étonnée sur sa frimousse. Ayant bien vu le regard que venait de laisser cet homme à sa future femme, Sasuke fronça légèrement des sourcilles.

Laissant passer, il attendit simplement la réponse de cet homme…

-Oui effectivement, mais elle est entrain de dormir, essaye de passer plus tard…

Mais Itachi fut coupé par Mery qui dit, indignée…

-Tu vois mon Sasu ! Cet homme a kidnappé notre fille chérie.

Itachi se reteint de ne pas l'étrangler alors qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil son frère soupirer et se tourner vers sa compagne.

-Ecoute Mery, tu me laisses gérer ça, Sella est sous _ma_ responsabilité, et non pas la tienne !

Itachi eut un petit sourire sadique à cet instant en voyant le visage de Mery se décomposer sous le regard pesant de Sasuke.

Ce dernier se retourna vers Itachi et lui dit, un peu gêné…

-Je suis désolé, est-ce que je peux au moins la voire ?

-Mais enfin Sasuke ! Tu n'y penses pas, il faut qu'elle revienne au village !

Itachi hocha la tête en direction de Sasuke, qui pour le remercier, lui sourit sincèrement alors qu'il entrait dans la maison. Il ne fit pas attention à l'échange de regard entre sa fiancée et son frère aîné.

C'est quand Sasuke se retourna pour demander dans quelle direction se trouvait la chambre de Sella que Sasuke vit Mery tirer la langue à Itachi. Il la regarda perplexe alors qu'Itachi lui montrait le chemin, laissant, à contre cœur, Mery rentrer dans la maison.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre Mery, tant que Sasuke n'aura pas retrouvé ses souvenirs…

C'est un peu frustré que l'aîné de la famille arriva en haut des escaliers, suivit de près par son jeune frère qui le remercia alors qu'Itachi lui pointait du doigt la chambre qui était la sienne avant son départ en mission.

Mery s'accrocha à son bras comme une sensu qui s'accroche désespérément à la peau pour avaler le sang de ses victimes.

Itachi laissa Sasuke ouvrir délicatement et le plus doucement possible la porte alors qu'il demandait avec douceur et le plus bas possible…

-Surtout ne fais pas de bruit, Sella doit dormir…

Sasuke pénétra, sous le regard appréciateur de son frère, qui l'observait près des escaliers, dans la chambre suivit de Mery et cette dernière referma la porte en n'oubliant pas de sourire mesquinement à Itachi qui lui lança un regard noir.

…

-Naruto ?

-Hm ?

Naruto se tourna vers Sakura et se demanda durant une seconde qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait.

Cette dernière semblait excitée de poser sa question et pourtant, elle semblait hésiter.

Naruto lui sourit tendrement et lui fit signe de continuer.

Mais Sakura regarda une seconde par la fenêtre, derrière le blond.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment demander ça à Naruto. Même si d'habitude elle ne se gênait pas de crier, gueuler sur son ancien compagnon, aujourd'hui, elle hésitait beaucoup plus.

Surtout quand la réponse, elle en était persuadée, le concernait _lui_.

-Je t'écoute Sakura.

Fit finalement Naruto en s'installant dans son fauteuil un peu plus correctement.

Il joignit ses mains, comme pour faire la prière et regarda fixement Sakura.

Cette dernière revint à la réalité et regarda Naruto. Elle rougit un peu et cela fit rire intérieurement Naruto.

Parce que s'il avait rit pour de bon, il en était certain, il aurait fini encastré dans le mur de la rue d'à côté.

-Très bien!

Fit Sakura en laissant sa main se glisser derrière son oreille pour remettre ses cheveux rose correctement. Elle croisa le regard interrogateur de son ami et une boule au ventre se forma sous la pression qu'elle se donnait.

Elle prit discrètement un bon bol d'air avant de finalement balancer…

-Je sais qu'il y a trois ans quelque chose s'est passé avec Sasuke! Mais je veux savoir si ça a un rapport avec le fait que tu ais refusé le poste d'Hokage. Tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas heureux!

Naruto ressentit un long frison froids lui parcouru le dos et un souvenir lui revint en pleine figure sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

_**Flash-back**_

-A quoi bon avoir un post qui me lève au plus au rang si je ne peux pas le partager avec quelqu'un en particulier ?

Itachi, au côté de Tsunade prit alors la parole et demanda…

-Tu penses encore à ce qui s'est passé il y a un peu plus de deux ans ?

Puis, comme prit d'un électro choc, Naruto sentit son corps trembler. Le silence s'empara alors de toute la pièce alors que chacun se souvenait, en une fraction de seconde de _ce_ jour…

_« Sasuke__…__ »_

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, même si elle connaissait la réaction que son petit protéger allait avoir, elle ne voyait pas d'autre choix, d'autre moyen pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Elle prit l'air mauvais et répliqua sèchement…

-Crois-tu qu'il ne reviendra pas… ?

-….

_« Son frère de cœur__…__ »_

Sachant que le blond allait craquer, Tsunade serra les dents et continua… même si cela devait faire mal… elle devait aller jusqu'au bout.

-Crois-tu qu'il ne réapparaitra jamais plus face à toi ? A nous?

-…

_« Son meilleur ami__…__ »_

-Crois-tu,… qu'il est mort ?

-…

_« Cet être qu'il aime tant__…__ »_

Naruto avait baissé la tête, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas laisser passer ses sanglots, qui pourtant, faisait tressauter tout son corps face à Itachi et Tsunade.

Au fond de lui, que savait-il ?

_« Il s'avança dans la pièce comme un zombi. N'ayant pourtant pas donné l'ordre à son corps d'avancer. »_

Qu'espérait-il vraiment ?

_« Là, devant ce lit blanc__…__ devant son meilleur ami._

Un ami

_…_

Avec un visage pâle

_…__ trop pâle__…_

Les yeux fermés

_…__ trop longtemps fermés__…_

Ces cheveux d'un noir laissant refléter du bleu retombaient gracieusement sur son visage

_…__ Toujours trop pâle._

Pourtant aucun son

_…__ rien._

Il n'entendait plus le bip de la machine qui reliait encore Sasuke

_…__ un bip éteins comme son cœur__…_

Une respiration disparue

_…__ Il ne bougeait plus__…__ »  
_

Les larmes ne purent cependant pas s'arrêter de couler tout le long de son visage.

Ces souvenirs… il n'en voulait plus.

_« Peut-être ne faisait-il que dormir paisiblement__…_

Il tourna la tête vers Tsunade, mais ses cheveux cachaient son visage. Il se tourna alors vers son père

_…__ Mais le visage grave de ce dernier ne lui laissait aucun espoir__…_

Pour finir, il tourna tout de même la tête en direction d'Itachi

_…_

Oui, peut-être qu'il jouait la comédie

_…__ peut-être que Sasuke allait tout à coup se réveiller et le traiter d'imbécile après lui avoir dit qu'il faisait semblant__…_

Mais son cœur se déchira quand il croisa le regard du frère de son meilleur ami. »

Ces souvenirs qu'il avait tant de fois essayé d'effacer de sa mémoire…

« Le visage d'Itachi était baigné de larmes et la souffrance se lisait très bien sur lui.

Sur son visage, sur ses gestes, sur sa peau

_…__ et surtout__…__ dans ses yeux__…_

Non, ce n'était pas une blague. Sasuke

_…_

Sasuke

_…_

Sasuke était bien

_…__ bel et bien__…__ mort__…__ »  
_

Ce souvenir là…

_« -NON Sasuke__…__ réveilles-toi__…__ ne me laisse pas__…__ tu__…__ tu n'as pas le droit__…__ pas toi__…__ pas toi__…__ tu m'entends__…__ Sasuke__…__ REVEILLES-TOI »_

Il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Plus jamais il ne voulait revoir ce corps pâle…

Sur ce lit blanc…Oh combien trop blanc….

_« Étendu comme les autres jours__…_

A la simple différence qu'il n'était plus

_…_

Sasuke était mort.

Il ne put se retenir d'avantage, il se laissa tomber parterre en regardant tant bien que mal au travers des larmes son meilleur ami.

Son meilleur ami étendu mort, donnant l'impression qu'il dormait

_…__ »  
_

C'était si cruel…

Oh combien cruel de repenser à ce jour. A cette scène…

Le cœur de Naruto lui serrait la poitrine et il ne put s'empêcher de tomber à genoux.

Tomber à genoux et laisser ses larmes continuer d'inonder ses joues. De couler et finalement tomber sur ce sol brillant.

Pourtant il gardait ses sanglots à travers la gorge. Lui donnant de moins en moins d'air.

Pourtant, devant ses yeux baignés de ses perles d'eau, ses azurs brillants ne voyaient plus rien d'autre que ce corps, reposant sur ce lit, dans cette chambre…

Tout comme il y a deux ans environ. En ce jour d'automne, il se retrouvait dans ce sentiment d'impuissance, de détresse et de peine qu'il sentait insurmontable.

Comme il y a un peu plus de deux ans, il sentait cette souffrance le ronger à travers tout le corps, tout son être.

Cet être qui lui criait sa peine, sa souffrance, trop grande, trop féroce… cette douleur qui le plongeait dans un état second.

Combien de fois avait-il pleuré pour Sasuke ?

Comment était-il possible que son cœur est survécu après tant de larmes versées… ?

Et comment pouvait-il encore avoir des larmes à faire couler ?

Pourtant un flash lui revint alors que ses larmes continuaient de mouiller son t-shirt et le parterre…

_« Mais même dans le sommeil, il ne lâcha pas la main de Sasuke__…__ »  
_

Puis, sous la surprise de Tsunade et d'Itachi, ils virent tous les deux Naruto se relever tout en essuyant l'eau sur ses joues à l'aide de son avant bras et de sa main.

Puis, quand Naruto leur fit face, ce fut un fin sourire qui les accueils.

-Je sais !

Puis Naruto s'était tourné pour faire face au bureau de l'Hokage. Il s'y avança et quand il fut à quelque centimètre de ce dernier, il allait enfin le leur dire. Il allait leur avouer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour lui, pour Sasuke.

Tsunade et Itachi s'échangèrent un regard complice et ils purent enfin entendre…

-Je l'aime !

Puis Naruto sourit encore plus en caressant son t-shirt, mais plus particulièrement ce collier qui ne le quittait jamais. Il l'avait gardé durant toutes ces années et le chérissait autant que la personne qui le lui avait offert.

_« C'est ainsi que pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne lâcha pas le corps vide d'énergie de son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher__…__ pas lui__…__ pas la personne qui comptait plus que tout pour lui__…__ »_

Ce collier représentait énormément aux yeux de Naruto.

Ce collier qui lui avait été offert pour son dix-huitième anniversaire.

_« Sasuke. »_

Son meilleur ami…

Cet homme envers qui il était si attaché…

-Ah ben tu vois quand tu veux !

Fit la voix de Tsunade alors qu'elle s'approchait de Naruto. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son protégé et elle lui murmura dans l'oreille…

-Il t'en aura fallu du temps… Hokage-sama !

Puis elle lui mit une petite pichenette avant de quitter le bureau. Laissant Itachi et son petit blondinet seul dans la pièce.

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Naruto fixa alors Sakura et cette dernière comprit qu'elle venait de lui faire repenser à quelque chose de sensible. Elle s'en voulu un peu en voyant le regard peiné de son ami. Mais une pointe de curiosité l'emporta sur son sentiment de culpabilité et la seule chose qu'elle voulu en cet instant, c'était connaître la vérité sur cette histoire. Elle connaissait que trop bien son blond pour savoir que quelque chose clochait. Lui qui avait crié à tout va qu'il voulait devenir Hokage, qu'il ferait tout pour réaliser son rêve d'enfant. Elle trouva ça plus que bizarre de le voir si peu motivé dans sa tâche.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas heureux alors que tu as enfin réussi à réaliser ton rêve de toujours!

Naruto baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas aller contre la demande de sa vieille amie, mais au fond, comment pouvait-il lui expliquer la situation.

Il devait lui dire ça comment?

Mais avant que Naruto ne puisse trouver la moindre excuse pour se défiler, Sakura l'empoigna par le col de sa veste et le fusilla du regard. Lui faisant comprendre à travers lui que s'il trouvait une remarque pour ne pas lui répondre il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Naruto sentit une goute de sueur couler de son front et du s'y résoudre. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à se retrouver à l'hôpital pour le reste de la nuit.

-Bon, mais ne m'interrompt pas d'accord.

Informa Naruto en réussissant à se détacher de la poigne forte de son amie. Cette dernière, tout d'abord surprise du comportement coopératif de son ami se recula légèrement et attendit la suite.

Mais Naruto ne dit rien et attendit la confirmation de Sakura. La jeune femme soupira après quelques secondes et finit tout en soupirant par marmonner.

-Bon d'accord, ça reste entre nous!

…

-Je vous remercie de ce que vous faites pour Sella.

S'inclina poliment Sasuke alors qu'il se trouvait dans la cuisine de la famille Uchiwa, installé près de la table avec une main posée sur l'épaule de sa fiancée. Cette dernière était assise sur l'une des chaise autour de la table, souriant poliment et regardant de temps à autre son Sasuke qui lui souriait en retour.

Sasuke encra son regard charbon dans le regard d'une teinte plus foncé d'Itachi, ce dernier hocha seulement la tête, lui faisant comprendre que c'était normal.

Sasuke poursuivit alors sur le même ton doux et jovial…

-Vous savez, Sella est un peu capricieuse comme enfant…

-Ça, on a bien remarqué !

Fit une voix amusé et douce derrière le trio qui se trouvait près de la table.

Sasuke se tourna alors vers l'encadrement de la porte, observant durant un instant la femme qui le regardait tout aussi intensément que lui.

-Oh oui… je vous pris de m'excuser pour…

Mais Mikoto s'avança vers Sasuke et lui souriant lui répondit…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sella est une enfant espiègle, mais elle est adorable. C'est avec plaisir que nous l'avons accueil.

Mikoto plongea son regard dans celui qui était son plus jeune fils et en fut émue, mais se reteint de ne pas le serrer dans ses bras.

Cela faisait depuis tant d'année qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu. Elle en fut si heureuse qu'elle ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur chacune des épaules de Sasuke. Se rapprochant de l'oreille du plus jeune de la pièce, pour que seul lui puisse l'entendre, elle lui murmura…

-Tu sais, elle te ressemble beaucoup !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux suite à cette phrase. Mikoto en sourit davantage et alla s'installer près d'Itachi et s'assit à côté de lui.

Itachi lui jeta un petit coup d'œil surpris avant de remarquer que sa mère, elle, n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke.

Il sourit et sans un mot laissa Sasuke reprendre. Mery, n'ayant rien remarqué regarda cette femme avec un regard suspicieux. Mais lorsque Sasuke reprit, elle le regarda et l'écouta sans penser à quoique ce soit d'autre…

-Je tenais tout de même à vous dire merci. Sella est une enfant que j'ai pris sous ma garde car elle est une enfant avec un pouvoir mystérieux.

-Un pouvoir mystérieux ?

Demanda surprise Mikoto regardant Sasuke fermer un court instant les yeux puis, s'assit confortablement avant de reprendre.

-Oui, elle a le don de voir les auras de certaines personne.

-Comment ça ?

Demanda Itachi alors qu'il croisa le regard de son frère. Captant ainsi la faible lueur dans les prunelles de ce dernier.

-Elle est capable de reconnaître certaines âmes et elle comprend beaucoup de chose pour une enfant de son âge. C'est une enfant qui a été trouvé par l'ancien chef du village…

-Sasuke !

Fit d'un ton réprobateur Mery alors que Sasuke se retourna vers elle et vit un regard noir lui transpercer le cœur. Mery le fusillait du regard et Sasuke en fut blessé. Il ne pensait pas un jour voir un tel regard venir d'elle.

Le silence se fit sans que, ni Sasuke, ni Mery ne s'en rendent compte. Laissant Mikoto et Itachi s'échanger un regard interrogateur entre eux, se demandant silencieusement pourquoi Mery l'avait interrompu.

Cette dernière se leva et tout en attrapant le bras de son fiancé, elle se tourna vers les deux autres et s'exclama…

-Je suis désolée, mais il faut que je parle à Sasuke en privé.

Et sans laisser le temps à ce dernier de répliquer le moindre mot, il se fit entrainé par sa futur femme dans le couloir et finalement à l'entrée de la maison. Sasuke s'arracha de son emprise et la regarda surpris et un peu mécontent qu'elle ait agit ainsi.

-Pourquoi tu leur racontes ça ! Ca doit rester dans le village ! Tu oublies ce que Sella est réellement…

Sasuke, piqué au vif lui répliqua en lui coupant la parole…

-Non, c'est toi qui oublie que Sella est une enfant !

-Sasuke ! Sella est bien plus qu'une _simple_ enfant !

Répliqua avec désobligeance Mery alors qu'elle regardait avec colère Sasuke qui en faisait de même. Une onde de mécontentement parcouru tout le corps de Sasuke et ce dernier partit dans la cuisine sans adresser plus d'attention à Mery.

Apparaissant dans la cuisine et voyant Itachi et Mikoto toujours assis, il s'approcha et dit…

-Je suis désolé, est-il possible que je revienne chercher Sella un peu plus tard, dans la soirée de demain ?

Mikoto lui sourit et sans demander davantage de réponse à l'attitude de Mery, elle lui répondit…

-Bien sûr, viens quand tu veux, la porte te sera toujours ouverte !

Puis après les avoir remercié, Sasuke repartit en direction de l'entrée et passa près de sa fiancée et lui dit en chuchotant…

-Allez viens, il faut qu'on parle.

Puis Mery baissa un instant la tête et en la relevant elle vit Sasuke ouvrir la porte. Elle le devança en sortant en premier et passant près de lui, elle lui répliqua…

-Ou plutôt il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair !

Puis elle sortit de la propriété de la famille principale des Uchiwa, suivit par Sasuke qui la regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire avec quelle venimosité elle lui avait parlé… et tout cela à cause du secret de Sella.

Mais alors que Sasuke quittait la propriété et le quartier du clan Uchiwa, un petit pincement lui effleura le cœur alors qu'il revoyait le visage de cette femme aux cheveux soyeux d'un noir profonds et au visage si doux et plaisant à regarder.

Soupirant, Sasuke finit par se tourner et rejoignit sa futur femme qui semblait bien remontée.

…

Sakura fixa de ses émeraudes son ami et attendit que ce dernier commence à lui expliquer. Le blond rit un peu jaune tout en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

Sakura venait d'entendre le récit d'il y a trois ans sur ce qu'il était arrivé à Sasuke et qui avait été resté dans le secret. Elle en fut en peu choquée mais ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Naruto était si malheureux en tant qu'Hokage du village.

-Bon tu m'as expliqué l'affaire Sasuke mais toi! Pourquoi es-tu si mal en tant qu'Hokage?

Finit par demander Sakura alors qu'elle croisait le regard bleu de son ami et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses yeux avaient perdu de sa luminosité. Elle ressentit un petit pincement au cœur en réalisant que le fait de raconter ce passage de sa vie ne lui avait pas été si simple.

Sous une pulsion d'affection, Sakura se permit de prendre Naruto dans ses bras et de lui caresser gentiment le dos. Ce geste affectif étonna sur le coup Naruto mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Il trouvait ce geste doux et rassurant. Quelques minutes passèrent et finalement Sakura se détacha de son Hokage et d'un regard encourageant, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait savoir la raison de sa morosité. Naruto retint un soupire et consentit à lui dire.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison! J'avais pas envie de devenir Hokage.

Sakura, cachant du mieux qu'elle put sa surprise, malgré qu'elle s'en doutait, elle ne pensait pas que son ami avait vraiment refusé de devenir Hokage. Elle resta silencieuse et attendit patiemment que Naruto se dévoile et lui révèle enfin la raison de son manque d'enthousiasme.

-Parce que,…. Parce que je trouve que quelqu'un le mérite plus que moi.

Finit par informer Naruto tout en baissant la tête. Sakura en fut choquée et ne sut que dire tout de suite. Puis, elle releva le visage peiné de son ami et d'un petit sourire timide lui chuchota, comme lors d'une confiance.

-Tu plaisantes?! Tu connais quelqu'un de plus déterminé et plus fort que toi?

Naruto eut un fin sourire alors qu'une image se dessinait dans sa tête. Cela surpris Sakura qui cependant ne recula pas, ne pipa mot, attendant juste encore une fois que son ami se confit.

-Oui,… il y aura toujours quelqu'un de plus fort que moi!

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle entendait. Naruto, ce garçon qui hurlait à tue tête qu'il était le plus fort, le plus doué des ninjas, avouer qu'il y a quelqu'un de plus fort que lui. Sakura n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Elle avait du mal entendre, mal comprendre. Mais la remarque que Naruto lui donna la fit sourire, elle comprenait peu à peu de qui il s'agissait.

-Et ne lui dit jamais que je t'ai dit ça…

Elle en aurait sens doute rit, si elle n'avait pas vu le visage de Naruto se transformer peu à peu.

-Il est assez prétentieux pour s'en venter durant des siècles….

Naruto rit légèrement en oubliant complètement qu'il se trouvait dans son bureau en présence de Sakura. Au final, il trouva que ce n'était pas si dure que ça de le dévoiler à son amie. Au fond, il ressentit un soulagement, un poids venait de se libérer en lui.

-A moins qu'il n'en face une crise cardiaque en t'entendant.

Fit Sakura en se relevant. Le sourire aux lèvres. Elle en était sûre et certaine à présent. Son sourire aux lèvres se fit plus prononcé. Mais cependant une ombre vint se peindre sur la scène. Son sourire s'effaça et d'une voix lointaine elle murmura…

-Mais il est mort!

Naruto cessa tout mouvement à l'entente de ces mots.

Le souffle coupé, le sourire s'effaçant au fils des secondes et Naruto croisa le regard vert de sa vieille amie.

Durant une fraction de seconde, il se demanda s'il pouvait le lui dire.

« Sasuke… »

Le visage de son ami le plus cher vint se planter devant lui. Naruto put le revoir en une fraction de seconde. Cet homme, souriant et tenant dans ses bras sa fille.

L'image de Sasuke, dans son village, dans son salon, tenant Sella contre lui, lui revint en un éclair.

Il dut s'y résoudre. Sasuke ne reviendrait au village que très rarement et personne en dehors de sa famille et de la sienne n'est au courant. Puis Naruto réalisa…

Pour le reste du monde, Sasuke avait disparu, Sasuke ne reviendrait pas, Sasuke était considéré comme… comme mort.

Un pincement au cœur le fit renoncer. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire à Sakura qu'il avait retrouvé Sasuke. De plus… il en était même pas certain à cent pour cent qu'il s'agissait réellement de Sasuke. Peut-être était-ce qu'un homme qui lui ressemblait énormément et rien de plus. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un espoir vint que de croire que cet homme était Sasuke.

Mais alors que Sakura lui informait qu'elle allait devoir rentrer et qu'elle partait en direction de la porte, Naruto ne l'entendit qu'à peine. La seule chose à laquelle il put penser, ce fut qu'à sa sensation, au souvenir qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait vu Sasuke il y a quelques mois.

« Ce sentiment, j'en suis sûr, il était vrai et bien réel! »

Sakura claqua la porte en laissant son Hokage dans ses pensées et quitta l'immeuble, essayant de penser qu'à son bon lit qui n'attendait plus qu'elle. Elle essaya de chasser le souvenir de Naruto avec un air aussi peiné sur le visage.

Mais malgré tout ça, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle sourit au fait que Naruto n'avait pas oublié Sasuke, qu'il croyait malgré et contre tout que Sasuke était encore bel et bien en vie, quelque part.

Son cœur se réchauffa à l'idée que, peut-être, avec espoir, Sasuke se trouvait effectivement quelque part dans le pays, sur cette terre. Qu'il était simplement encore en vie.

Elle dut se l'avouer, même si elle avait énormément aimé Sasuke, elle aussi, comme le reste du monde, croyait ferme que Sasuke était mort. Après tout, jamais personne ne l'avait revu durant ces dernières années, personne n'avait revu cet homme qui avait un jour fait battre son cœur et elle avait finalement fini par se résigner. Sasuke était mort et il ne reviendrait jamais plus à Konoha.

Seulement son cœur se réchauffa à la pensée que Naruto, lui, il avait continué à croire, à espérer que Sasuke soit encore en vie. Sakura eut un élan de gratitude envers son ancien coéquipier. Elle réalisa que finalement, Naruto restait Naruto, qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais Sasuke et ce, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux perdus dans le ciel de la nuit fraîche, Sakura fut heureuse en rentrant chez elle. Elle passa dans la chambre de sa fille et fut heureuse de la voir dormir comme un ange dans son petit lit. Elle partit rejoindre son époux dans le lit en continuant de sourire bêtement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle finit par fermer les yeux et avant de s'endormir, quelques mots s'envolèrent dans le silence.

-Merci, Naruto-baka!

…

Dans la maison Uchiwa, Mikoto parcouru d'un pas léger les couloirs de la maison et arriva dans un petit salon. Elle fut surprise d'y voir Itachi et s'approcha de ce dernier.

-Tu n'es pas encore au lit?

Demanda la mère d'Itachi alors que ce dernier se retournait et lui souriait doucement. Il fit non d'un signe de tête et l'observa un instant dans le silence. Ce fut Mikoto qui brisa le silence en venant s'agenouiller devant son fils.

-Itachi, je… je sais que tu as encore de la peine d'avoir perdu Emily mais…

Cependant Itachi en mettant la main sur l'une des épaule de sa mère l'interrompit et fit, d'une voix ensommeillée et lointaine.

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman! Je vais bien, je me sens bien tu sais! Emily me parait juste bien loin aujourd'hui…

Finit de dire Itachi alors que son regard se faisait un peu plus distant. Mikoto en fut peinée mais ne dit rien. Elle resta juste un instant à regarder, observer encore un instant son fils aîné.

-Et toi maman? Comment tu vas après avoir revu Sasuke?

Mikoto lui offrit un franc sourire et Itachi put déceler sur son visage une vive joie à travers ses traits.

-Je suis heureuse! Il a l'air d'être en pleine forme.

Elle lui sourit et laissa un agréable silence s'installer entre elle et son fils. Itachi en fut soulagé, mais il avait bien vu, malgré sa joie, que sa mère avait aussi un peu de peine.

Il essaya de lui laisser un peu de temps pour avaler l'information que Sasuke était fiancé et avait une fille. Itachi ne voulu pas en rajouter en donnant plus d'information pour sa mère, elle le saura de toute façon assez tôt…

-Itachi…

Itachi regarda sa mère tendrement et attendit la suite.

-… Je sais que tu as croisé Sasuke il y a quelque mois dans la forêt, le jour où tu es parti en mission avec Naruto et cette petite fille.

Fit doucement Mikoto alors qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux le regard de son fils. Ce dernier cacha sa surprise sur cette information et laissa sa mère continuer. Cette dernière eut un fin sourire, arrivant à lire dans son silence malgré le fait qu'il voulait lui cacher ces informations.

-J'aimerai que tu me racontes, est-ce qu'il est heureux dans sa nouvelle vie? Est-ce qu'il ne manque de rien? J'aimerais que tu me le dises, raconte-moi ce que tu sais de lui, de sa vie…?!

Itachi eut un regard tendre envers sa mère. Il hésita pourtant à lui répondre. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait prendre toute cette histoire. Mais avant qu'il ne trouve une excuse pour se défiler, Mikoto le prit de vitesse.

-Itachi! Une mère a le droit de savoir! Tu dois me le dire!

Ordonna presque la femme brune alors qu'elle continuait de regarder son fils droit dans les yeux. Itachi fut impressionné de la détermination dont pouvait faire preuve sa mère et se soumit. Après tout, elle avait raison, elle avait bien le droit de savoir comment vivait Sasuke.

-D'accord maman, je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé…

Finit de dire Itachi tout en soupirant discrètement. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il commença son récit, espèrent juste que sa mère saurait tenir sa langue.

Il fallait garder toute cette histoire dans le plus grand secret et laisser le moins de monde possible être mis au courant de l'existence du village où Sasuke avait trouvé refuge, que Sasuke était encore en vie, du moins pour le moment et que Sasuke en était devenu le chef.

Itachi fut pourtant heureux et soulagé de pouvoir en parler avec sa mère. Il était heureux de voir que cette dernière ne cessait de sourire au fils des secondes que duraient son récit. Il ressentit du bôme au cœur en voyant les yeux de sa mère briller de fierté envers son petit frère et trouva du réconfort à partager ça avec elle.

Elle qui avait été si malheureuse ces dernières années, elle qui n'avait jamais passé un seul jour sans pleurer la perte de Sasuke. Itachi fut contant de la revoir sourire.

Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter avec Mikoto sur la nouvelle vie de Sasuke et tous deux purent partager leurs sentiments, leur espoir d'avoir revu Sasuke en vie et en bonne santé.

C'est finalement vers cinq heure du matin qu'ils furent interrompu dans leurs discutions par l'arrivé de Fugaku dans la pièce. Ce dernier leur jeta un regard interrogateur avant de venir dire bonjour à sa femme en l'embrassant furtivement sur les lèvres et faire un signe de tête envers son fils. Il ne posa aucune question sur le fait de les trouver là à une heure aussi matinal avec des cernes sous les yeux. Il ne fit que passer et alla en direction de sa chambre sans rien demander, ni piper mot.

C'est un sourire en coin que Itachi et Mikoto s'échangèrent un regard et finirent par se lever et partir dans leurs lits respectifs pour quelques heures de repos bien mérité.

…

A suivre…

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous serez nombreux à lire la suite.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long mais je pense que cela ne vous a pas trop dérangé….si?

Bon, après toutes ces pages d'écriture je m'en vais faire un somme moi aussi et je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre… don vous avez, comme d'habitude, un petit extrait tout de suite…

_Dixième acte__ Une journée de surprise_

_-Maman…_

_Naruto se retourna et regarda sa mère avec des yeux de lapin. Cette dernière se retint pour ne pas lui en coller une et respira profondément sous l'œil amusé de Minato._

_-Non! Pas de ramen_

_« Dite-moi que c'est pas moi qui vient de dire ça… »_

_-Hokage-sama! Une urgence, un certain Sasu vous demande!_

Alors,

Laissez un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis et à bientôt.

Amicalement Tina-chou


End file.
